Due Credit
by Cumor
Summary: An unexpected charge to Carlisle's credit card exposes some unscrupulous activity among the creative minds of the Cullen household. Warning: Contains disciplinary spanking. If this is unsettling to you, please don't read. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Contains corporal punishment of multiple naughty teens vampires. If you find this offensive, please pass this story by. Nothing to see here. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Even though they have become part of my family in an odd way, I do not hold any claim over the Cullens. Twilight characters remain the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyers, who is gracious enough to share and let us have our own fun with them. No vampires have been seriously injured in the making of this story, and will be returned only slightly worse for wear.

 **AN:** It's still Nano time, ya'll. I've been working on several stories to get my word count up, but this one has clocked the most time. While I'm still writing it, the bulk of the story is complete, so it shouldn't take long to get it all posted. Since this has helped re-energize my muse, once I get it done, I'll go back to wrapping Schooling, and then work out the issues between Esme and Rosalie. I'm forever grateful for your patience. Unfinished stories frustrate me, as well. ;-) Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your comments are what keep the creative embers glowing even when the muse (annoying little thing) takes an extended vacation.

* * *

"Emmett, would you please come here for a minute?"

"Right there, Pops!" the bruin called as he raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Son, what is this?" the patriarch asked as he held up what appeared to be a bill.

"Looks like your credit card wants money again, huh?"

"Why is there a charge from Forks High on here? I don't remember donating to them recently."

The big boy rubbed the back of his neck as he hung his head slightly and looked up at his father through thick dark lashes.

"Well. Um. It's like this. The goalpost on the football field kinda got a little knocked down and took out the scoreboard, so both needed to be fixed."

"I see. And why is that charged to my credit card?"

"I didn't have enough cash on me?" the boy answered with a shrug.

"Emmett Dale..."

"Pops, look, I swear I'll pay you back every cent. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do, and just panicked. They were gonna call you at work, and I know how you don't like to be disturbed when you're busy. Hell, you could have been in the middle of saving someone's life and all that. That sure ain't the time for the school to be calling about some silly scoreboard that I can just as easily take care of myself."

"Emmett, you stole my credit card."

"No, I didn't. It's right in your wallet. Go on and check if you don't believe me. I swear I don't have it."

"But you did."

"I had to give them something so they wouldn't bother you."

Carlisle closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to combat his growing frustration.

"I would have preferred a call from the school at work over having my son pick my pocket."

"I didn't pick your pocket, Pops. I have a duplicate copy of your card in case of emergencies. Jasper hooked us up last year using the card maker thingy upstairs. It's all good. I've never touched your plastic."

From somewhere in the house, the empath groaned loudly.

Carlisle's eyes flashed open and he shook his head. Raising his voice just loud enough to be clearly heard by all in the house, he called, "I want everyone in the kitchen now, and bring those credit cards with you."

Silently, one by one Carlisle's brood made their way into the room, all extremely reluctant to make eye contact with the family patriarch.

"Where's Edward?"

"Momma sent him on an errand and he hasn't made it back yet," Jasper softly answered as he stood beside his mate near the doorway.

"Carlisle, what's this about," asked Esme as she walked in from the laundry room with her wallet in her hand.

The elder's eyes sparkled at seeing his mate. Smiling, he placed his hand over her proffered credit card case.

"I didn't mean for you to be included in that order, Mo shíorghrá. I in no way believe you were involved in this scandal."

"What scandal?"

Carlisle let his eyes drifted over his guilt riddled children until his focus fell hard on his trusted soldier.

"It appears that Jasper has been using some of our reinventing equipment to provided our clan with forged copies of my credit card."

"What?" the matriarch gasped in disbelief while glancing at the blond-haired youth. "Why in the world would he do such a thing?"

Jasper opened his mouth but the words never came. Instead he sighed and lowered his head in shame.

"Son, your mother has asked a very good question that I would appreciate an answer to."

"They wer meant ta be of use in emergencies that needed ta be taken care of quickly," he quietly drawled. "I..." The southerner swallowed nervously as he sunk his hands in the back pockets of his faded jeans. "You wer never supposed ta git stuck with the bill. We'd cover the payments before it cycled. It was just a loan until we could git ta our cash. Since teens aren't likely to have any real sum of their own, it seemed logical ta have a parent's card do the coverin'."

"If you needed money, all you had to do was ask," Carlisle stated as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "Have I ever refused to take care of anything you asked me to?"

Jasper shook his head.

"No, sir, but sometimes we jest wanna handle our own ...situations."

The patriarch bit the side of his cheek to check his rising anger before Esme gently touched his arm. Gazing into her sad amber eyes, he saw a reflection of the tension he was feeling.

"Let them go to their rooms and think about what they've gotten themselves into while we take a walk and talk this over."

"Esme, I'm not sure that there is anything to talk over. Our children, who I trust with my life...with _your_ life, have worked together to deceive me, and for what? To pay for a broken scoreboard behind my back in an attempt to steer clear of trouble?"

Emmett's broad shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, Pops. I just thought..."

"You thought you could get away with deceitful behavior because you've done so in the past."

The bruin appeared to shrink at his father's words.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile," Jasper answered, bringing the man's full attention back to him.

"And this was your idea, son?"

The soldier kept his hands pinned in his pockets to control their trembling. Inhaling deeply, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"How often have you used my money without permission?"

"Not often."

"But you have used it?" Carlisle asked, looking for verification.

"I have. Yes, sir."

"For what?"

Jasper scuffed his boot against the slick tile as he contemplated his mother's choice of color and pattern.

"A couple of fines fer being parked illegally, and one or two fer exceeding the speed limit."

"So you stole from me because you didn't want to bother your mother and I with these trivial details."

The Major shook his head.

"I didn't wanna git in trouble, and was stupid enough ta believe you wouldn't find out."

"At least that sounds like the truth."

"Yesh, sah."

Carlisle sighed before looking to Rosalie.

"And how often have you felt the need to use my card, kitten?"

"I haven't," the blond beauty said in a whisper. "I knew it was wrong, we all did, but I took it anyway to have as a safety net. I'm sorry, and hope that in time you'll be able to forgive us."

"I already forgive you, Rose, but it's going to take time before I feel like I can fully trust any of you again."

"That's understandable, Daddy," Alice piped up as she handed Carlisle her copy of his credit card. "This wasn't Jazzy's idea, nor is it his fault."

"Hummingbird," the soldier called as he shot his mate a look.

"No. You're not going to take the blame for me," she said bravely before faltering slightly under Carlisle's cool stare. Swallowing back the suddenly flood of venom, she squared her shoulders and met the man's darkened eyes. "I saw some visions where your card was helpful, and I didn't see us getting caught, so I talked Jasper into making copies for everyone. It was my idea, Daddy. I'm the one you should be disappointed in, and I'll accept my punishment."

The patriarch stood in stunned silence before tipping his head to show that he believed his baby girl.

"Sir, don't listen to her. The fault is all mine. Even if the idea was Alice's, I didn't hav' ta go through with it. That was my decision."

"Oh, Jazzy," Alice cooed while cupping his cheek in her hand and catching his black eyes. "You never could say no to me. You're as much a victim as daddy."

"OH, Dude! You are so whipped," Emmett smirked until his father's penetrating gaze fell on him.

"And how many times have you used this evasive move, Em?"

"Oh, well... You see, Pops, I can't really remember, but I don't think it was all that often."

Rosalie slapped her husband hard in the shoulder causing him to wince before lowering his head.

"Well, maybe a little frequently."

"Like?" Carlisle pressed.

"Couple times a month. Maybe a couple a times a week during certain months when things weren't working out as they should."

The doctor leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he carefully regulated his breathing.

"Children, go to your rooms," Esme ordered. "Your father and I are going out, but we'll be back to deal with this shortly. For now, I want you putting some real thought into what you did, why it was wrong, and how you plan to make amends."

And soft, sad chorus of "yes, ma'am" answered her before her brood turned away and made for the stairs.

"Oh, and Jasper?"

The Major stopped with his foot on the bottom step and glanced back at his mother.

"If Edward gets home before we do, have him leave his copy of this bogus card on the table and go wait in his room as well."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry for putting y'all through this. It's jest..."

"Shh. We'll talk some more when we return. For now, just do as you're instructed."

The boy nodded before slipping his arm around his wife's shoulder and climbing the stairs with his head held low like a man on his way to the gallows.

"Esme, I can't let this go without recourse," the patriarch finally said in a resolute tone colored with regret.

"I know, sweetheart, and I don't expect you to, but you need to step away from the situation and clear your head. You're understandably upset right now. I don't want to see you do something rash that you'll end up regretting in the long run."

"I won't hurt any of them," he tried to reassure her, but his words lacked his usual confidence.

"I believe you would at this moment, but you won't harm the children as long as you give yourself some time to calm down and think about what your next course of action should be."

"Alice..." He grimaced and shook his head in disbelief. "How could she do something like this? She knows better."

"They all do, but you already know they have moments where they make the wrong decisions. Let's not compound that by doing the same ourselves."

Carlisle stood in silence looking at his wife before finally muttering a soft, "You're right."

"I always am," she said with a gentle smile. "You just have trouble seeing that sometimes."

The patriarch chuckled sadly to himself as he cupped her face in his palm and rubbed a thumb over her cheek.

"What did I ever do without you?"

"I don't know, but luckily you never have to do it again."

Carlisle kissed his mate before wrapping an arm around her.

"A walk will definitely do me some good, and we can decide what to do with our rule breakers together. With you as my conscience, the children will always be in good hands."

* * *

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sink the ship."

"I know, Em. It's just something that happened. It was bound to come out eventually," Jasper said as he lay on his bed with Alice in his arms. "I don't blame you. Just get back to your room before the folks return. None of us need any more heat."

"Think we should call Eddie and give him a heads up?"

"I tried, but his phone went straight to voice mail," Alice replied. "I left him a message. Hopefully he'll get it before he gets blindsided."

"You don't know if he will?" the bruin asked.

"I've been concentrating on what daddy's been deciding. Looks like momma is still in our corner since his decisions keep changing, but she agrees that we've more than earned whatever we get, so it's safe to say we won't be walking way from this without some sort of punishment."

"I think it's a safe bet that none of us are going to be going anywhere for a very long time, and I have serious doubts about sitting again within this lifetime," Jasper groused.

"I never thought it would come to this, Jazzy."

He hugged his mate tighter against his chest and kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't blame you any more than I do Em. I didn't do anything I didn't want to, hummingbird. Believe me. I got into this mess all by myself."

"If I hadn't said anything..."

"Alice, stop," Edward said as he entered the room. "No one is more to blame than anyone else. Not even this bozo with his big mouth. Couldn't keep that trap shut, huh, Em?"

The mind reader gave his burly brother a rough shove as he crossed the room and claimed the chair by the window.

"Leave him alone, Edward. He feels bad enough without your teasing," Rose commented as she joined her siblings in Jasper and Alice's room. "We're up a creek, but at least we're all in the same boat."

"I don't find that comforting, sis," Edward said with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate the company," Jasper spoke up. "But momma sent us to _our_ rooms, not a communal area to have a pow wow."

"She said for us to think about what we did and how we're going to make up for it. That's what we're doing. Brainstorming," Emmett stated with a bright smile.

"You have to have a brain to brainstorm, doofus, and you're falling short."

"Edward, I said to stop picking on him," Rose growled. "He's been through enough."

"He wouldn't have been through anything if he'd kept his damn mouth shut and just paid the bill on time."

"It was too late in the cycle to catch it, bro. I tried. I did pay it, but it still posted to the statement. I was trying to intercept it in the mail, but Pops got to it first. What do you want from me?"

"You could have ..."

Jasper flashed out of the bed and jerked Edward out of his chair, effectively pinning the mind reader to the wall.

"Rose said it and now I'm telling you, enough, Edward. I know you're worried about not getting to see this human who's caught your fancy, but that's no reason to take it out on Emmett. He made a mistake, just like the rest of us. Now shut the hell up about it. There's no point in using him as your whipping boy. After all, he didn't use his card to buy after market parts to customize his car all in the hopes of impressing some girl. Yeah, that's right. You've made your share of mistakes in this, too, and trying to lay blame ain't gonna fly here. _We_ messed up, and _we're_ going to pay for it. It's as simple as that. Now get over yourself."

"Do you really think it's that simple, Jasper?" a soft voice inquired.

The empath froze and swallowed the venom that rose like bile to burn his throat. Slowly releasing the hold he had on his brother, he turned around and spied his parents standing in the doorway.

"Because I don't think it's simple at all," Carlisle continued. "While I do agree you all share the blame, I doubt it should be divided equally. This is something your mother and I have been discussing while all of you have proven incapable of following directions."

The soldier's proud shoulders fell ever so slightly, before he squared his stance back to attention in a show of respect.

"Apologies, Sir. I shouldn't have made it sound like this is easy for you. I know it's not."

The elder sighed softly before shifting his gaze from his southern son.

"Edward. Rosalie. Go back to your rooms until called. Emmett, please come with me."

"Sir, the fault is mine." Jasper spoke in a clear, strong voice even through he felt a little less sure of himself. "Punish me as you see fit, but please don't punish the rest for my failings. Emmett would have never done something like this on his own. It doesn't seem fair to discipline him."

Esme placed a hand on her husband's arm and said something in a voice too soft for anyone but Carlisle to hear.

Patting her hand, the man gave his mate a fleeting smile, before slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"The decision of how to address this infraction doesn't fall to you, son. You'll have to trust my ability to uncover the truth and fairly correct the misbehavior I find."

"I do. I just..."

"Just? Just what?"

The empath's head bowed as he found himself at a loss for words.

Carlisle gave Esme a quick hug before stepping away from her to go to his son. With strong, gentle fingers, he cupped the boy's chin and lifted his head.

"As my second, you are responsible for your siblings and Alice's well being, but that doesn't mean you're a stand in when they've earned punishment. You will reap what you sow, and so will they. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Jasper unconsciously shifted his weight then nodded before dropping his gaze from the patriarch's stern, but caring eyes.

A tap beneath his chin brought his head back up.

"While it's not as _simple_ as you implied, you were correct in saying that all are responsible and _all_ will indeed be corrected in turn. It's your brother's turn now, but yours will come soon enough."

"Yes, Sir."

With the situation settled, the elder looked back at the rest of his brood.

"I believe I told you to go to your rooms," he said in a tone of correction. "Do I need to provide an escort?"

Rose shook her head and darted from the room, but as Edward slogged past Carlisle, the doctor grasped his upper arm to pull him to a halt.

"I expect better from you then what I saw a few minutes ago."

The mind reader held his tongue, but his body language spoke of defiance.

 _Edward, I suggest you use this time productively and really think about your actions. We'll discuss this attitude and your deception. If you don't straighten up immediately, that's going to be one long, hard discussion._

The bronze-haired boy's eyes flicked to his father's as the silent warning rang in his head.

 _Do you understand, son?_

"Yes," he growled in annoyance before his father's hand connected sharply with his rump.

Edward's betrayed expression said it all.

"If you want me to respect your privacy, your behavior is going to have to improve drastically."

"Carlisle," Esme called, but the elder didn't respond. Instead, he walked his son to the door and gave him another quick smack as a way of sending him on his way.

As he stalked away, Edward's anger and humiliation pummeled the empath. Jasper rubbed his forehead while barely suppressing a groan.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" Alice asked as she cuddled up to her husband.

"I never should have ..." He fell silent and shook his head.

"Shhh." The pixie whispered and gently soothed the hair from his brow. "This isn't your fault."

Esme stepped up behind Jasper and turned him around to face her.

"If you won't listen to your father, then listen to your wife. You are only responsible for your own actions. Your siblings decided to misbehave. You didn't force them."

"But I gave them the opportunity. I tempted them."

"And that will be addressed, son," Carlisle reassured from the doorway where he and Emmett stood. "Stay here with Alice and settle down. Emotions are going to be running high, so try to keep yourself calm. It will all be over soon."

"Carlisle, I'm going to stay with Jasper," Esme said as he guided her son back to sit on his bed.

"I think that's a fine idea," the blond replied as he placed a hand in the middle of his bearish son's back. "Em and I are going to the study."

"Sweetheart, please keep in mind what we talked about."

"Of course, love." He shot her a reassuring smile. "Come on, Em. Let's get this over with."

The bruin held his breath for a second before allowing his father to steer him out of the room and across the hall towards his doom.

* * *

"Have a seat, son," Carlisle said as he walked over to his desk and dropped the bill on it. Turning, he found his bearish boy still standing by the open door.

"Em, please close the door and grab a chair."

"Pops, look..."

"Emmett."

The youth abruptly slammed the door before quickly slipping into the leather chair to await the inevitable.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair then folded his arms while leaning back against the edge of his desk.

"Why?" the elder asked.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one I've got, Pops. I mean... It seemed like a good idea at the time, even though now I know it really sucked. I just never thought you'd find out," the bruin said as he shrugged his massive shoulders. "It's not like any of us went out of our way to get into trouble that only your card could bail us out of. Shit just happens sometimes."

"Language, Emmett."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Stuff happens."

"Nothing just happens, son. Everything you do, right or wrong, requires a choice. I know that you're more than capable of making the correct choices. Our lifestyle alone is proof enough of that, so why did you decide to deceive me."

"That's an easy one. I didn't want to be in trouble."

"But you're in more trouble now than you would have been if you had come to me in the first place and told me about this incident with the scoreboard and anything else you've been covering up."

Emmett lowered his eyes as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah, Pops, but that wasn't part of the plan. If I had been able to get that payment in before the bill came out..."

"Emmett Dale, you know that isn't the answer to this problem."

"But it is," the dark haired boy replied as he looked back into his father's frustrated face. "If I had kept up my end of the bargain, none of this would have happened. Edward's right. This is all my fault."

"I would have..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. You would have found out anyway. Jasper tried that psych crap, but maybe you wouldn't have. Alice said that you wouldn't, and she knows. I was the monkey wrench that screwed up everything for everybody. I got everyone in trouble, disappointed you and momma, and just f-ed it all up. I really can't do a damn thing right."

Emmett hung his head and huffed out a breath as he dug his toe into the carpet.

Pushing off the desk, Carlisle crouched down, placed his hands on the boy's knees, and looked up into his bearish son's troubled eyes.

"You did something very right," the elder softly praised. "You told me the truth. That takes courage, and that makes me proud,"

"Only because I was caught."

"It was still a step in the right direction, Em, and a very important one when it comes to regaining my trust. There have been times in the past where you've continued to try to cover up the truth, but not this time. I know how difficult it is to own up to your mistakes. You did just that and set an example for your siblings to follow. It hurts me to know that you've been deceiving me all this time, but I can still be proud in the knowledge that my bear is truly a good man at his core and that will never change."

"That core just gets covered with shit sometimes."

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Sometimes you're a little rough around the edges, and trouble finds you faster than anyone else in this family, but let me share a little secret with you. I wouldn't have you any other way. None of us are perfect, Em, but you're the most perfect Emmett that I've ever met."

An unusual bashfulness showed on the bruin's face before he lowered his head a bit further and grinned.

Carlisle gave his baby boy a gentle smile as he stood and ruffled Emmett's curly locks before he sighed softly.

"I wish I could protect you from the consequences of your mistakes, but I can't."

"Yeah, I get that, Pops. Doesn't mean I like it, but I get it."

"I don't think there is much more to say about this matter. You know stealing is wrong, and that's precisely what you did."

"Didn't see it as stealing. If you steal something, you don't plan on giving it back. I was going to pay the bill, so it was more like borrowing," Emmett tried reasoning with the patriarch.

"You ask to borrow something. Did you ask to use my credit card?"

"I have before and you've always said yes, so."

"Sorry, Em. It doesn't work that way, and you know it."

"I guess this isn't one of those times where you tell me not to do it again and let me go, huh?"

"Afraid not."

"So do you want to know all the different times I dipped into your cash to keep my butt out of a sling?"

Carlisle thought for a few moments then shook his head.

"We'll let those instances go this time. I don't feel the need to add to your sins. I would rather have you concentrate on learning this lesson, so I'm not going to correct you for multiple offenses."

Emmett let out a little sigh of relief that caused Carlisle to briefly reconsider his stance. God only knew what his boy could have been getting into, but it obviously sounded like things the patriarch would have taken offense to. In the end, the elder decided to stick with his plan, knowing it would yield the results that he required.

"First and foremost, along with your siblings and Rose, you'll be doing some public penance."

The youth's brow creased.

"Public penance?"

"Stealing from me was a criminal act, Em, and I've decided the law has far more experience in dealing with this sort of juvenile offense than me."

"We're getting arrested?" Emmett asked in shock.

"No, Em, but some public service will do all of you good."

"I've gotta pick up trash?" he questioned with more than a touch of indigence.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" the doctor countered softly.

"Hell yeah. Someone might see me, and orange really isn't my color, Pops. It makes my butt look fat."

"I believe your butt has more pressing concerns right now. Besides, the idea is to teach you a bit of humility while helping out the community, and if that means collecting litter along the roadways, so be it."

"Pops, come on! You can't do that."

Carlisle cocked a brow.

"I mean, you can, but you're too cool to do that so this must be some kind of joke. Trying a little of the old 'let's give Emmett a heart attack' to make your point, right? It worked. I swear on my jeep, I'll never take a penny that doesn't belong to me for as long as I live."

"I'm glad to hear that, son, but it doesn't change your punishment. This should have never been an issue in the first place."

"POPS!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young man."

"But..."

"It's not open for discussion. You knowingly committed a crime, and you're being held responsible for your actions."

"But I didn't know that you'd be making us do grunt work. That's just not cool."

"It's punishment, Emmett. It's not meant to be something you would look forward to."

"If we're having to slave in public, we're not going to be able to do it at a decent clip."

"Preciously why you'll be working in view of humans."

"Man," the bruin groused as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Em, but you made a poor choice and now you're going to have to suffer the consequences."

"I just didn't know that the consequences were going to suck this much."

Carlisle reached out and gave his son a consoling pat on the back.

"I don't think I have to tell you that's not the extent of your punishment, do I?"

"You're still going to roast my rump?"

"I think you deserve it. While you did eventually tell me the truth, you've been lying all this time by concealing your activities. That's not something that can be ignored."

Emmett looked down at his hands as shame replaced the indignation he felt towards his father's choice of punishments.

"Didn't mean to, Pops. It just happened to turn out like that."

"I know, son, but you need to use better judgment in the future. You're very bright. The pranks you pull are proof of your intelligence, but you need to put your brain to better use."

"That's not as much fun."

"Maybe not, but your backside will thank you for that minor sacrifice. And with that said, I think it's time to get this over with. On your feet, please, and put your hands flat on the desk."

Emmett stared at the patriarch for a few moments as he kept his seat.

"Is this a trick? What happened to the kiddie walloping bit?"

"Since you were honest about what happened, I've decided to treat you more like an adult. While I would certainly prefer to have you across my lap on the couch, I know you're more comfortable with this other scenario, so we'll do things your way."

"My way would be no way," Em said with a grin that faded as Carlisle shook his head.

"Not an option," the elder countered. "Consequences, son. You knew what you were risking when you decided to deceive me, and now you have to pay the piper."

The bulky boy mumbled something under his breath as he lurched out of the chair then sighed while placing his hands flat on the desk top on either side of the billing statement.

"Sucks to be me."

"I don't like this any better than you do, Em," Carlisle said while giving his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"I know," Emmett grumbled. "But it's always better to give than receive."

The elder chuckled to himself as he put his hand between his boy's shoulders and eased him lower across the desk.

"Edward was right. I must really be stupid to have done this sort of shit."

Carlisle froze for a second then leaned over his bruin and spoke firmly in his ear.

"Repeat what I just said about your pranks."

"That they're proof of my smarts."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, Pops."

"Since I pointed out your intelligence only moments ago, how can you consider yourself to be stupid?"

"What I did was a dumb move."

"That doesn't make _you_ dumb, son. You took advantage of a situation that you shouldn't have. That is opportunistic, and it was a bit short-sighted, but it wasn't the actions of someone who is stupid."

"Whatever."

The doctor could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his son and made a mental note to mention the effect of Edward's teasing when it came time to address his first born's behavior. Emmett's playful, happy-go-lucky nature tended to hide a sensitive heart; a fact that was well known to all in the family. Carlisle's baby bear was owed a proper apology from his brother, and he would have it before the night was out.

Placing his hand lightly against the massive boy's lower back, the patriarch cleared his throat.

"Let's put you out of your misery, Em, then we can move on towards rebuilding the trust you lost."

"I'm ready, Pops, and you do know that I'm real sorry, right? I just want us to be cool again."

"We are," Carlisle reassured. "Now let's clear the slate."

The first crack of the elder's hand caught Emmett off guard and brought him to his toes. It was clear that the patriarch wasn't playing games as he quickly lit his errant son's behind on fire. This was a lesson that Carlisle had no interest in teaching twice and it showed through the hard and fast strokes that peppered the bruin's haunches, barely giving him a chance to catch his breath or process the pain. Each resounding smack was accompanied by a soft grunt from the youth who struggled with not digging his fingernails into the polished wood that supported him.

"Emmett Dale, I am beyond disappointed with your behavior."

"I..can tell..., Pops," the boy gasped as he shifted his weight from foot to foot in a futile attempt to mitigate the building sting.

"If you even consider doing something like this again..."

"I won't," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You better not or you can kiss your ability to sit goodbye."

"Already there."

"Not quite, Em," Carlisle said as he shifted his aim towards the weight bearing edge of the bruin's rump and tops of his thighs.

"Shit!"

"Language."

"Shoot! That hurts!"

"Good, because I want this to serve as a serious reminder of what stealing and lying will earn you. Don't test me again, Em, or I promise that I will make this session seem like a walk in the park by comparison."

A solid strike brought tears to the brawny boy's eyes, but before they fell, the onslaught suddenly stopped.

The desk creaked with Emmett's shifting weight as he waited for the next blow, but his wait was in vain. When curiosity finally got the better of him, the bruin glanced over his shoulder to find his father standing quietly at his side with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Um, Pops. You okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm begging you, Emmett, please don't take me down this path again."

"I won't. I swear, and I'll pick up all the trash you want. It will be tough, but I bet I can figure out a way to rock the orange. I can make anything look good."

Carlisle opened his eyes to find his son smiling back at him.

"You are talented in that category."

"Always been and always be a lady killer. Good thing that Rosie keeps me under wraps or no woman would be safe."

Carlisle chuckled as he shook his head.

"Thank God for small miracles," the elder replied before patting the youth on his shoulder. "You can stand up, Em. We're done here."

"Really?" the boy asked as confusion glistened in his eyes, but he wasted no time in pushing up from the desk.

The patriarch nodded.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that you've learned your lesson."

"I have. I won't be pulling that sort of shit ever again."

Carlisle sighed softly.

"Oh, and Pops? I was just wondering... It's about Rosie."

"What about her?"

"Well, she really didn't do anything."

"I'm aware of that, son."

"Then do you think you could cut her some slack? She did have the most sense of all of us, so..."

"I know what Rose requires. You're just going to have to trust me."

The bruin nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"In fact, Em, when you go back to your room, please asked Rosalie to come see me. I might as well deal with her next."

"Pops, if you wanna give me what Rosie is in for, that's okay with me, and I'll pass it along with your regards."

The physician smiled as he pulled his bearish son into a hug.

"It doesn't work like that, Em, and you know it. I appreciate you wanting to save your wife any discomfort, but this has to be between Rose and me."

Emmett returned his father's hug, lifting the man slightly off his feet before placing him down.

"Are we really good?" the youth asked in a soft, almost shy voice. "You're not mad at me?"

Carlisle smiled warmly.

"I was never mad. I was disappointed because I never want to have to question your integrity. We need to be able to trust each other, Em, and deception like that makes that difficult, but I know you'll make better decisions when temptation arises again."

"Yes, sir. No more easy way out for me."

"It's easier to admit the truth than to try to conceal it."

The dark haired boy thought for a minute than nodded. "I guess you're right, but that hurt look you get is always a killer. That's what's hard to take."

"I'm afraid I can't change what I feel, son, but if you're open and honest with me, at least we can clear the air that much faster."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed as he glanced down at his feet.

"Alright, Em. Go to your room and send Rose. There's no need to keep her on pin and needles."

"Right, Pops, but please..."

"She'll be alright," Carlisle replied as he cocked a brow. "I'm trusting you to be good to your word, son, now you have to trust me."

Emmett nodded as his shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh before he trudged from the office, leaving the emotionally exhausted elder to sink into his chair as he mentally prepared to face his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in, Rose."

The beautiful blond walked into the study with her head held high as she met her father's eyes with an unflinching gaze.

"Take a seat, kitty."

"I would prefer to cut to the chase, and get this over with," she said while ignoring the chairs in front of the desk and walking over to the couch. "I know what we did was wrong. I knew it was wrong when I took the card, and I've been expecting this to happen sooner or later. There's really no need to talk about it, Dad."

"Take a seat, kitty," Carlisle softly repeated.

Rosalie stared at the still form of her father for a few moments, then lowered herself on the edge of the sofa cushion.

"I thought you would be more comfortable away from the loveseat, but this is fine," the elder said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You're correct, Rose," he continued in a quiet tone. "Your actions were not only wrong according to my rules, but illegal as well."

"Emmett told me that we were going to be doing community service. I'm not excited with the prospect, but I think it's fair. I doubt a judge would be as lenient with a group of thieves."

"Kitten, why didn't you use my card?" Carlisle asked as he took her hand in his, and stared into her eyes. "An honest answer, if you please."

"I never needed it."

"Never?"

"There was nothing that I needed badly enough to use it." She replied before dropping her gaze. "It wasn't mine to use."

"No, it wasn't," he agreed.

"Daddy, I know I shouldn't have even taken it. I don't have an excuse, and won't insult you or waste your time with trying to come up with one. I can say that it will never happen again, but there's no reason for you to believe me."

Carlisle tapped his knuckle beneath his daughter's jaw to get her to look up at him, then gave her a gentle smile.

"I do believe you."

"You shouldn't. Once a thief, always a thief," the woman said with a touch of bitterness.

"There is no such thing as an unredeemable act, princess," the patriarch said while tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind his headstrong girl's ear.

"Yes there are," she whispered as a haunted expression stole across her fair features.

Carlisle drew a deep breath as her statement brought to mind a terrible memory of violation, violence, abandonment, and death.

"You're right, kitty," he conceded in a somber voice. "There are a few unforgivable sins, but this isn't one of them."

"You trusted us, and we squandered that trust. I don't even know how we can begin to regain it, nor am I sure we deserve the chance to try."

The elder soothingly brushed his thumb across his little girl's cheek as he gently cradled her face.

"Rose, betrayal hurts. I know you understand that better than anyone else, but you're being far too hard on yourself. Sweetheart, I've already forgiven each and every one of you. Am I likely to keep a closer watch on my accounts now? Yes, and I don't like feeling that I need to do that, but in time I expect my worries will cease."

Rosalie took a breath and tried to lower her head, but Carlisle prevented it.

"This is _not_ your fault, but it would have been better for you to not have taken part. Better yet, you could have told me what..."

"I couldn't," she said as withheld tears glistened in her eyes.

Carlisle nodded.

"I know it's difficult to speak out against your siblings. While you may argue like cats and dogs, I realize you stand by each other. I don't want to discourage that at all, baby, but saying something before incidences of mischief like this go too far may prevent everyone from getting into worse trouble."

"I don't think I could have said anything to change their minds, and once the cards were played there was no way trouble could be avoided."

"Be that as it may, there was no reason you had to go down with the rest of your siblings."

"I already knew I would lose your trust, I couldn't lose theirs as well. I couldn't betray them."

"Honor among thieves," the patriarch stated as he leaned his head against the back cushion and folded his hands in his lap.

"I prefer to think of it as sibling loyalty, but I can't argue with facts."

Carlisle looked back at his daughter and allowed the tension from his silence to build for a moment before sighing softly.

"I applaud your loyalty, as misguided as it may be. It's certainly preferable to rivalry among the lot of you, so I guess that means I'll have to accept these little bumps in the road as the cost of an overall positive notion."

"And I accept that the cost of my involvement is a sore behind. Wrongdoing comes with consequences. That's nothing new, and without a doubt, what we did was wrong, so I will take the spanking I have coming without complaint."

"Not this time, kitty."

"What do you mean?" the woman asked in shock.

"I've decided to give my hand a little rest since it will have enough of a workout before this night is over."

When the teen continued to stare with an uncomprehending expression, to which Carlisle softly smiled.

"You don't need a spanking, Rose. You've learned everything you needed to learn from this experience. I'm still going to require you to do your part through community service, but I fully believe that will suffice as far as disciplinary needs go."

"But I lied."

"You did, but it's clear that your conscience has done it's work. You've been punishing yourself, and I want that to stop now. No more beating yourself up over something that can't be changed, kitty. I don't see any reason to add to your pain. I will if that's what you need from me, but you'd have to ask out right."

"If you're giving me a choice, then no. I don't want it," she replied as she struggled with her disbelief.

"Good. Then tell me that you're going to let this go. You'll serve your penance with your siblings and then cease to ruminate over something that can't be changed. I forgive you, Rosalie Lillian. It's time for you to forgive yourself."

"I think I'm going to need a little more time before I can honestly do that, but I will."

"Take as much time as you need, but don't let this eat you up. Should you still need a hand with this matter, you know where to find me."

Rose nodded before finding herself wrapped in her father's loving embrace. Placing her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes to hold back tears of shame and relief. The shame told her that she didn't deserve his mercy, but she couldn't help feeling relieved to be allowed to walk out of her father's office with her pride intact. As relief overpowered shame, a tenacious tear broke free and trickled over her cheek to soak into Carlisle's shirt.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be alright. Daddy's got you. Let it out, baby. Let it go."

Wrapping her arms around her father's neck, Rose cried softly while Carlisle pulled her onto his lap and held her close as he whispered words of comfort. The physician understood the cathartic quality of his daughter's tears, and encouraged them. His eldest daughter was a master at hiding her feelings behind a facade of cool indifference. Even when punished, she rarely cried. Having her break down in his arms from self-condemnation tore at his cold, still heart, but she needed to cleanse the poison from her system.

Rocking her gently, he smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're forgiven, Rose."

"I know," she whispered as she glanced up at him.

"Em is going to be quite upset with me. He'll think that I beat you terribly," Carlisle said with a smile, as he wiped her tears away. "And how am I going to convince him otherwise?"

Rosalie sniffled.

"He knows better."

"I hope so. I would hate to have to answer to your mate for mistreating you. That's a battle I'm not sure I could win."

His daughter smiled slightly and shook her head before resting it back on his shoulder while Carlisle lightly rubbed her back.

"Are you alright, kitten?"

"I'm better," she replied as she luxuriated in the warmth of her father's tender affection for a few moments longer before pulling away. "When will we be collecting trash?"

"I haven't decided yet, but soon. I'll make some calls to see what work is needed. I'm sure I can find some other projects apart from garbage collecting that you can so to help out around town."

"Are we going to have to wear signs saying we're thieves?"

Carlisle blinked in surprised.

"No, Rose. Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I've seen it happen. There are videos online. It's really not that uncommon."

"Princess, I want you all to learn humility, but my aim is not to humiliate."

"Thank goodness. The orange jumpsuits are bad enough."

The patriarch glanced down with a grin as he shook his head.

"I hadn't planned on a uniform, but since you and Emmett are set on orange jumpsuits, I suppose that's how we'll do things."

"Nooooooooo!" came a cry from down the hall.

"Alice, Rosalie is getting ready to leave," Carlisle called, as he carefully helped his daughter to her feet and gave her a parting hug. "Would you please join me in the study? I think it's time to deal with my little mastermind."

* * *

 **AN:** I know Rosalie's piece is short, but she really was the most sensible of Carlisle's kids and he and I decided to give her a break. He tends to have trouble correcting his girls anyway since they really do have him wrapped around their little fingers. Much to his regret, he's going to have to just suck it up and deal with Alice. She's a little too involved to let off with a warning.

Thanks for the kind words and encouragement. You guys are the best. *hugs to everyone*


	3. Chapter 3

Alice poked her head through the open doorway and peered in at her father sitting at his desk reviewing his billing statement.

"You wanted to see me?"

The patriarch looked up and waved his petite daughter in.

"Come in and close the door, princess. We have a great deal to discuss," he said while placing the paper back down.

"I'll say," the girl replied while slipping into the room. "That television show might say that orange is the new black, but it really isn't, Daddy, and jumpsuits are not in fashion."

"Sweet pea, you have far more to worry about than fashion sense," Carlisle said as he motioned towards the chair in front of his desk.

"You don't understand. There's no way I can be seen in public dressed like that. I have an image to protect. What in the world would the kids at school say?"

"Your image will survive."

"Daddy, you're not being fair," Alice whined, stomping her foot in protest.

"Mary Alice, sit," Carlisle sternly commanded.

The tiny girl flopped in a chair and crossed her arms with a petulant huff.

"Little miss, I'm going to tell you right now, that attitude needs to go. I've gotten quite enough of that from your brother, and you do _not_ want to start out on the wrong foot with me. I shouldn't have to remind you that you're in very serious trouble. It would be prudent to be respectful and not make things worse for yourself."

"You're being cruel."

Her words stung the patriarch who tried to always be fair with his children, but a quick evaluation of the situation put his mind at ease.

"Alice, you know that's not true. You're just upset because you aren't getting your way."

"You don't know what it's like to be a teenage girl in this day and age. Image is everything. If I'm seen out in public in something God awful like that I'll be laughed out of school. It's bad enough that we'll be made to labor in the hot sun for all the world to see. The least you could do is let us look decent doing it."

"You will not be working in the hot sun, and this has nothing to do with wardrobe choice, missy, and we both know it," Carlisle said as he stood and walked around to the front of his desk. "You're worried, rightfully so, about getting your bottom blistered, but acting up isn't in your best interest."

Leaning a hip against the desk's edge, the stately blond crossed his arms and stared down at his little girl with a penetrating glare.

"Mary Alice Whitlock Cullen, you are directly responsible for this entire fiasco. While you all share the blame, you were the instigator. You led your mate down this road and took your siblings along for the ride, knowing full well that eventually I would find out, and you would end up precisely where you are. Now, you will check your attitude, little girl, or I will do it for you and _then_ we'll discuss your punishment."

A growl came from out in the hall, followed by the sound of muffled voices and a resounding crack, before the house fell silent.

Alice glanced at the closed door, then back at her father with a worried expression as her defiance melted away.

"I take it Esme is still with Jasper?" the elder asked without once having taken his eyes off his daughter.

"Yes, sir. Momma is trying to keep him calm."

"From the sounds of it, she's having a difficult time, and what happens if your mother has to physically correct any of you?"

"Oh, Daddy, please don't. Jazz can't help himself. He's trying so hard. Please don't punish him for that on top of the punishment he's already facing. I know he didn't mean to give Momma any trouble. It's just so hard for him to accept that there are times when I deserve to be reprimanded. He only sees the good in me, and over looks my flaws. It's not his fault."

Carlisle's stance relaxed noticeable with his daughter's admission.

"So you admit that this chastisement was rightfully earned?"

Alice lowered her head and sighed before nodding.

"Orange jumpsuit and all," she stated in a faint whisper.

"Why did you think this was a good idea? You must have known you'd get caught."

"I didn't see that. I only had visions of the positive outcomes from having your credit card available during emergency situations."

"And what emergency situations have you encountered where you needed to use my card?"

Alice looked up at Carlisle and swallowed at the hard lump forming in her throat.

"Mary Alice, I asked you a question," the patriarch softly said as he raised a inquisitive brow.

"I know. It's just not one that I want to answer."

"Then let me see if I can guess. An unforeseen sale to end all sales at the mall, or the perfect dress that was just a little out of your allowance budget?"

"I never meant to use it. I swear," the dark haired girl earnestly stated as she met her father's dark eyes. "It was only supposed to be for emergencies, but when I came up a little short and used it for the first time... I paid the bills, Daddy. I just didn't always have enough money on me, and credit is so easy to use."

"Yes, it is, baby. That's how lots of people get into trouble with it."

"Not the same kind of trouble I'm in," Alice sullenly said.

"Well, let's hope not, princess, but somehow I doubt you're the first teen to help themselves to a parent's credit card."

"Bet I'm the first teen to get spanked for it."

"You knew the risks, and decided to take them anyway," Carlisle reminded her.

"I'm not getting off easy, am I?"

"I'm afraid not. This is going to be as hard on me as it will be on you, but it's something that has to be done, baby. You have to understand the full consequences of your poor decision, and a sore fanny is definitely part of that."

"Will I be able to sit in time for the school dance on Saturday?"

"Perhaps, but you won't be attending. You and Jasper will be grounded for a month."

"Grounded? But that's not fair. You didn't say anything to Rose or Em about being grounded."

"They didn't come up with the idea or directly involve themselves with it's execution."

"But, Daddy, I've been looking forward to this for weeks. I have a new dress and everything."

"And how did you pay for that dress?"

"Umm."

"That's what I thought."

"I did use my own money."

"After the fact, to pay the bill before I could see it, because you knew what you were doing was wrong."

The pixie glanced down and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as her father's words rang true.

Leaning down, Carlisle pinched his daughter's chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought her head back up to gaze into her eyes.

"You're lucky that I don't make you take everything back," he said in a soft, stern voice. "Naughty girls don't often get to keep the spoils of their misdeeds."

Releasing his hold, the patriarch straightened and sighed inwardly as he finally saw contrition entering his daughter's countenance.

"Daddy, I didn't..."

Carlisle held up his hand to hush his child.

"Don't, Mary Alice. Don't sit there and lie to me by trying to say that you didn't mean to do these things when we both know better. You didn't mean to get caught, but that's as far as it goes."

Alice stared at her father for a few seconds then looked away while her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Young lady, starting tonight, you are on restriction for a month. No malls. No dances. Nothing beyond classes, hunting, and home. If you behave exceptionally well, I may reconsider the duration of your grounding, but it's safe to say that you will not be attending any dance this weekend. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the dejected girl muttered.

"And once I've gotten the details set, you will be joining your partners in crime to do some clean up. Giving back to the community is a good lesson for you all, even if that comes with an orange jumpsuit."

Alice nodded as she nervously toyed with a loose thread.

Carlisle watched his little girl for a few moments then closed his eyes and drew a deep breath as he summoned the will to do what he knew to be in her best interest.

Upon opening his eyes, he freed the buttons of his cuffs and slowly began to roll up his sleeves as he called her name.

"The final part of your punishment, you're already familiar with."

Trembling slightly, Alice looked up at him with tear glazed eyes that challenged his conviction as she nodded.

"Come, a leanbh. Let's be done with this," he said as he extended a hand to help her up.

Alice looked at the open palm and suddenly felt queasy. Carlisle's hand looked much larger and strong than ever before. The thought sent a jolt of fear coursing though her.

"Come on, princess. This isn't anything new. You know everything will be alright in the end."

"My end is going to be very far from alright," she sullenly stated as she folded her arms and tucked her chin against her chest.

"Alice, if you force me to put you over my knee right here, you're going to be uncomfortable throughout the entire process. Let's go over to the couch where you can relax a little bit."

Shivering, she finally placed her tiny hand in his and allowed herself to be led across the room on shuffling feet, until he settled down on the love seat and pulled her gently to stand between his knees.

While maintaining his hold on her hand, the elder gently caressed his daughter's cheek to wipe away the silent tears that had already begun to flow.

"You can never know how much it hurts me to reprimand you. Correcting any of my children pains me, but to take away your happiness for even a brief time feels like a crime. Sadly, little one, you've backed me into a corner with this silly game of yours, and the worst part is that I know you know better. Your visions didn't show you getting caught, but you knew you were doing wrong and yet you went ahead with your plan anyway. If that wasn't bad enough, you implicated your mate and siblings in your little plot. I want you to look out for each other, not be each other's downfall."

"I didn't want to get anyone into trouble."

"They got themselves into trouble, sweet pea, but you provided them with the opportunity."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, baby, but being sorry doesn't make things right."

The pixie nodded as she hung her head.

"Will anything really make it right?"

"Time," Carlisle said while moving his little girl to stand at his right side. "Time and a real promise from you that you'll never do anything like this again."

"I promise. Really, I do."

"I believe you, baby, because I'm going to give you some incentive to keep that promise," he said as he patted his left thigh invitingly.

Alice's eyes went wide and she started to back away, but Carlisle easily caught her wrist to stop her.

"Mary Alice, there's no point in putting this off."

"I promise I won't do it again. Please don't. Please, Daddy."

"Shh, baby. Shh. What did you see that has you so upset?"

"I didn't see anything. I don't know, and that scares me. Can't we just let time heal the wound?"

"Time will heal the wound to my heart and your backside."

"Dadddddy," Alice cried as she tugged weakly against his grip.

He could tell that she didn't want to get away, but she couldn't bring herself to submit to the punishment she knew she deserved. The elder inhaled to steady himself, then firmly pulled the tiny woman towards him.

"You're going over my knee, young lady, and you're getting the spanking that you know you've earned. You don't need a vision to tell you that. If you want to fight me, that's fine, but I will win, and you'll only be making this harder on yourself."

"I can't," she whimpered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Carlisle sighed.

"Have it your way, princess, but keep in mind that you're making this harder on Jasper as well," he informed her before giving a single tug that toppled her across his lap.

The tiny wildcat immediately began to fight to get free, but the elder held her against his hip with an arm wrapped tightly around her slender waist.

"Settle down, Alice," he commanded in a strong voice, but she continued to twist and kick, until two stinging smacks to the back of her thighs demanded her attention.

"Owwww. Daddy, that hurts!" she yelled while reaching back to rub out the vicious sting in her thighs.

"I know, baby. Now move your hands and stop kicking or I'll add more."

Weeping quietly, the woman tangled her fingers in her father's pants leg and waited for hell to descend on her defenseless behind.

"That's better, baby girl," Carlisle praised as he rubbed her back. "Calm down and breath for me."

Alice whimpered pitifully and the patriarch's heart broke.

Praying for strength, he shifted her forward and placed his leg over her's to hold her still.

"Mary Alice, your behavior has been atrocious, and will not continue. I know you're scared, but that's because you've been relying too much on your gift again. First you relied on it to keep you out of trouble when you knew you were misbehaving, and that is never acceptable. Then you allowed it, or rather the lack of it, to cause you to fly off the handle and fight me over your punishment when you already know you'll be safe with me. Sitting _will_ be difficult for a period of time, but I would never let anyone or anything, myself included, harm you. You've reassured Jasper of that fact enough times that there shouldn't be a question in your mind that it's true."

"I know," she whispered while sniffling. "I'm just..."

"Scared by what you cannot see, but already know," Carlisle reiterated as his soft touch moved to ease the discomfort of the swats to her thighs. "Honey, if this spanking was going to be severe, I would tell you in advance so you could be prepared. There will be no implement, only my hand, and that is already well acquainted with your bottom."

"But I wouldn't exactly call them friends, Daddy."

A half smile softened the elder's face. His baby was finally beginning to relax and accept her fate, which helped him do the same.

"Maybe not, princess, but at least they are on speaking terms which is more than can be said for my belt. By rights, your actions earned you a session with it."

Alice stiffened, but didn't make a sound.

"Don't worry, baby. I believe I can do a sufficient job of discouraging this sort of behavior with just my hand. Now, should you prove me wrong by doing this again..."

"I won't," the pixie whispered as she twisted enough to glance over her shoulder to give her father a sincere look. "I've already learned my lesson."

"What lesson is that, sweetie?"

"Not to steal or lie."

"Good, and what else?"

Alice turned back around and laid her head on the cushion with a soft sigh.

"To listen to you and do what's right instead of what my visions say I can get away with."

"That's very good, Alice, but since we've had this discussion before and you didn't heed my words, I'm afraid this spanking is going to have be sterner. I don't want to do that, baby, but I need this lesson to finally stick."

"I understand," she whispered sadly.

"Then I don't think there's anymore to say. Do you?"

"No."

"Mary Alice, I won't tolerate misbehavior like this again. The next time temptation strikes, I want you to remember exactly how you feel right now, and make a better choice."

The patriarch's hand delivered a searing swat to his naughty daughter's rump, causing Alice to yelp and throw her hand back in an attempt to ward off more of the same.

"Princess, you know better than that," Carlisle softly chided while capturing her wrist to move her hand out of the way.

"I wasn't ready," she whined.

"You were as ready as you were going to be, pumpkin, so keep your hand out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I am getting hurt."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in dismay.

"Mary Alice, behave yourself and we can get through this quickly. Keep your hands away. I shouldn't have to tell you that." He shifted her slightly before resting his hand on her quivering bottom. "Are you ready now?"

"No."

"That's too bad," he replied as his hand left it's resting place only to return with a window rattling whack.

Alice cried out, and the elder heard the echo of a similar smack come from across the hall.

With a sad sigh, Carlisle eased into a steady rhythm that increased in strength and quickly set his little girl's tail on fire.

As the pixie's tears began to fall in earnest, her father's velvety voice cut through the loud report of her spanking.

"Mary Alice, I'm more than disappointed in your behavior. I'm hurt by your actions. I've always been able to trust you. You're my sweet, baby girl, but now I feel like I don't even know you, and that wounds me worse than anything else. I need my princess back. I need to be able to trust her. How am I suppose to do that when she lies and steals from me?"

Alice sobbed and shook her head as she tightened her grip on his pants leg.

"You don't know?" He asked while pausing for a second to flip the hem of her short skirt up and land a stinging stroke to her nearly bare behind. "Then you better start putting some thought into that question and help me find a solution. It's imperative that I be able to implicitly trust the members of my family. You all are the most precious thing that I have in this world, Alice. I would lay down my life for you without a second thought."

"I know," she wailed in a shaky voice as she choked back her tears.

"Then what possessed you to ..."

"I don't know!" the teen howled while bucking ineffectively across his lap. "I'll never do it again."

"Oh, I know you won't, baby. I really do."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Soooo sorry."

"Mary Alice, listen to me and listen good. If we need to review the differences between right and wrong every night for the month you're grounded, we'll do just that."

"Nooooo."

"Then you need to prove to me that you know the difference and behave appropriately. You will _NOT_ use your gift to skirt around trouble. If I get the slightest inkling that's what you're doing, you will not be able to sit for a very long time. Are we clear?"

"Yesssss," she hissed as a swat burned into the weight bearing edge of her bottom.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked as he focused his strokes on the most sensitive area of his daughter's behind.

"Yes, Daddy," Alice choked out before the fight completely left her and she lay limp and softly weeping across her father's knee.

A few more lighter smacks for good measure, and the elder's hand switched from spanking to soothing as he lightly rubbed away some of the sting from his little girl's rear. Flipping her skirt back in place, he allowed Alice to remain until her crying turned into quiet hiccups and she began to stir. Only then did he pick her up and set her carefully on his lap.

"You did very well, little one. I'm proud of you."

Alice quickly hide her face in the crook of his neck as she shook her head and muttered, "You're disappointed."

Carlisle exhaled slowly while carding his fingers through her cropped dark hair.

"In your behavior, sweetheart. Not in you. You will always be a stór. My treasure."

The teen sniffled and clung tightly to her father as her tears continued to flow.

"Shh, sweet pea. It's over. You're forgiven and you're safe," he reassured while rocking her gently.

Emotionally spent, Alice shut her eyes and relaxed in the warmth and security of Carlisle's arms. It was several minutes before she finally stirred again.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Honestly," she whispered against his chest.

"I know, baby, as am I. I'm sorry I had to chastise you, but I hope you've finally learned your lesson because I don't want to have to do this again."

"I have, and I'll probably still be learning it for a few days."

Carlisle smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Not quite as long as that, but maybe through most of tomorrow."

The girl sighed.

"Classes are gonna suck."

"I think we can work it out so you can stay home and rest. Doctor's notes are easy enough to come by," he replied while lightly tapping the tip of her nose and eliciting a giggle from his daughter.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"Yes, sir. Just sore as all git out."

"Good Lord, now you're starting to sound like Jasper. I don't think I can handle two."

Alice giggled more then hugged Carlisle tightly.

"Please don't be angry with him. This really was all my fault."

"Like I said, the others got themselves into trouble. All you did was provide an opportunity. Even Jasper could have said no, as hard as that would have been for him."

Carlisle's little imp sadly sighed.

"Are you really going to punish him because momma had to get onto him?"

"You don't think I should?"

Alice shook her head.

"He couldn't help himself. Normally, he would never give momma any trouble and since she managed to keep him from getting away from her, he must have been trying really hard not to interfere."

"This may surprise you, but I agree with you, however I'm not going to make any promises. We'll have to see what happens after I talk with Esme. Fair?"

"Fair enough."

"Good. Now, I would like it if you would go lay down in my room for a little while so I can go deal with your husband."

She pulled back enough to catch her father's eye as her brow crinkled in confusion.

"In our room?"

"I think it's for the best. That will give me a chance to confer with your mother without leaving Jasper alone. Time to himself will only give him the chance to become more nervous."

Alice considered her father's reasoning for a few moments before nodding her head.

"That probably is best."

"Plus, you'll have a little more time to calm down before you see him. I don't want your emotions feeding into his and take a chance of making him more volatile."

That made complete sense to the tiny girl who immediately nodded in agreement.

"Alright, princess. Have you recovered enough to let me finish taking care of this unfortunate business?" he asked as he patted her leg.

"I think so."

"Then go lie down. I'm sure your mother will be in to check on you shortly." Carlisle said as he gently placed his daughter on her feet and stood, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She'll need to ease her own worrying mind."

"Let Jazz know that I'm okay," Alice requested as they walked to the door.

"I will, but I can't promise he'll believe me. I think that's something he'll have to verify for himself."

The seer sighed, knowing that her father was speaking the truth.

Out in the hall, Carlisle kissed the top of Alice's head and gave her a hug before sending her on her way. Seeing the bounce return to her step caused him to once again marvel at the girl's resilience. Nothing kept her spirits down for long, he only wished he could say the same for her mate.

Drawing a few slow, calming breathes, he readied himself for the task ahead before slowly opening the bedroom door.

Stepping into the room, Carlisle saw his son sitting on the bed next to Esme. His head was bowed as he leaned over with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. As if in slow motion, he raised his head and regarded the patriarch with eyes of pure obsidian.

"What did you do to her?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Alice's behavior was corrected and future incidences discouraged. That's all you need to know. The details will remain between her and I unless she decides to disclose them," Carlisle replied while standing at the closed door with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "What did you do to upset your mother enough to cause her to discipline you?"

The muscles in Jasper's jaw tensed as he ground his teeth.

"That's between her and I, and I have no wish to disclose it."

"It doesn't work like that, son."

"Carlisle," Esme quietly called.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not," the matriarch answered.

"Then why did you find need to strike him?"

"To stop me from tearing you apart," the youth growled as he shot off the bed and slammed the elder into the door with enough force to shatter the wooden panel sending them both tumbling into the hallway.

"Jasper Monroe!" Esme yelled as she raced out the room.

"ESME! STAY BACK!" Carlisle yelled as he grappled on the floor with the soldier.

"What the fuck?"

"Emmett, take Rose and go back to your room," the patriarch commanded before a blow to his ribs knocked the air from his body.

"Fuck that," the bruin replied as he moved to grab his brother.

"No," Carlisle gasped. "Leave. Now!"

"Pops, I can help."

Against her better judgment, Esme reinforced her husband's orders.

"Emmett Dale, take Rose and go back to your room. You too, young man," she added when she noticed Edward on the stairs.

"Jazz, no!" Alice screeched as she rushed towards the two most important men in her life as they battled. "Jazz. Jazz! Look at me. I'm fine. You don't need to do this. You have to stop."

The soldier had the elder pinned beneath him, but his mate's distraction swiftly caused the tables to turn. In a flash of motion, Carlisle broke the warrior's grip and kicked him away, sending him flying into the wall. As the drywall crumbled around him, he felt the patriarch's arms encircle him from behind to hold him fast. Jasper snarled and clawed at the man's bare forearm, but his struggle was in vain. He was caught and there was no escape.

"Shh. Jazzy. Listen to me. You have to calm down. Look at me," Alice cooed as she stroked his face. "There's nothing wrong with me. Daddy didn't hurt me. Not really. Shh. I'm okay, and you'll be, too once you calm down. Carlisle isn't our enemy. He only wants what's best for us. You know that. He's always been kind to us and treated us fairly, sometimes too fairly. Haven't you told me that in the past? He's not going to change into a tyrant now. That wouldn't make sense."

The youth stared at his mate with large, dark, glistening eyes as the fight slowly drained from him.

"Oh, holy hell," he mumbled as his muscles went slack and he hung his head to avoid facing his family.

"Hey, Jazzman, how deep do you think you're in it now? I'd say up to about here," the bruin called out as he held a hand up to his hairline."Just a little tuft of blond poking out of that shit pit."

"Emmett, weren't you told several times to go back to your room? Do I need to amend our previous discussion with that trip over my knee?" Carlisle chided while still holding his southern boy in a death grip.

"Just going back now, Pops. Let us know if you need anything."

As Emmett disappeared, Carlisle caught sight of his first born still on the stairs.

"Edward, go wait for me in the garage. I'll be with you as soon as I've straighten this out."

The mind reader vanished like a ghost, leaving his parents to deal with his gifted siblings on their own.

"Are you through, Jasper?" the patriarch asked with more than a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, sir."

"I can certainly see why your mother had to chastise you to get your attention. This shouldn't still be happening, Major. Alice doesn't get punished often, but it has happened enough times now that you shouldn't feel the need to act like this. There is no excuse for this type of behavior."

"No, sir," the soldier agreed. "But I couldn't stop myself."

"Yes, you could have. You've done so before. I have no patience for this over protectiveness, which you'll soon learn."

"Daddy, please don't," Alice begged.

"Princess, I know it's hard to endure, but Jasper knows better and needs to start respecting my authority in these matters."

"I do, sir."

"No, Major Whitlock, you do not. If you did, you would never have attacked me."

Jasper bit his bottom lip and ceased to attempt to argue with the patriarch.

Carlisle loosened his hold, and quietly demanded, "Stand up, Jasper."

The soldier flew to his feet and came to attention with his hands held firmly at the small of his back, and his head high.

"Sir, I cannot apologize enough."

"I agree with that statement, young man, but an apology is not what I want from you. What I _need_ is an improvement in your behavior. Don't tell me what you will do, Jasper. Show me," the elder replied while brushing dirt and drywall debris off of his tattered clothing.

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle looked up from his disheveled clothes. Jasper appeared a million miles away as he stared off at some unknown point, lost in the familiar safety of protocol.

 _Oh, no. Not this time, Major Whitlock._

"Alice, please go to your room. Jasper, with me."

"But, Daddy," the small girl began until her father's raised brow silenced her budding argument. "Yes, sir."

"Carlisle, what about Edward? You can't make him stand around waiting in the garage. Do you want me to send him back up to his room?" Esme offered.

"No, love. I won't keep him waiting very much longer, but if you don't mind, please ask Emmett to go take the door off the utility room and swap it out for Alice. That will have to work until we can get a proper replacement."

"On it, Pops!" Carlisle's youngest boomed, causing the patriarch to roll his eyes.

"I'll go help him so I can make sure that he leaves my laundry room intact."

"I think that's a very intelligent plan," Carlisle answered with a grin for his wife before she went off to join their brawny boy.

Alone with his son and out of the casual ear shot of his other children, the elder's stance and tone softened.

"You can't keep doing this, Jasper. What is the first rule of any coven?"

"To respect the leader and their mate."

"Do you consider bowling me through a door as a sign of respect?"

The soldier swallowed before replying with a quiet, "No, sah."

"At least we are in agreement," the doctor said as he placed a hand on the youth's back. "To my office."

As they stepped through the door, Carlisle was overcome by a jittery feeling.

"Jasper, calm yourself."

The southerner held his breath for a moment and the elder felt the nervous energy disperse.

"Better. Thank you."

The boy nodded as he moved to take a seat in front of the desk, but his father stopped him.

"That's not necessary. I want you in that corner."

A stricken expression came over the empath as he turned to look at Carlisle.

"An adult calmly discusses what troubles them and works out solutions. A child lashes out in a fit of temper. Your actions were the actions of a child, and I'm placing you in time out," the patriarch calmly stated before turning his son back around and walking him to his chosen corner.

"I want you to think about what you've done, Jasper. Not just the attack, but also the misdeeds that already had you in trouble along with their cause. Consider your actions and how your future behavior can and will be improved."

Jasper leaned his head against the junction of the walls and the elder noted how the youth's shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh.

"I'm going to deal with your brother, and then I'll be back to discuss this matter with you. Put some real thought into your situation, son, because I'll be expecting your input on how we can best resolve this issue so it never occurs again. I understand the need to protect your mate, but this can't continue. Protect her from real threats, not from the family that loves you both."

The doctor patted his boy's back then quietly left Jasper to mull over his thoughts and worry a little longer about his near future.

* * *

 **AN:** Edward was meant to be my last since his attitude had him in the most trouble, but Jasper just can't help being Jasper. At least, with Alice's help, he recovered the common sense quicker. He's just ... protective. It's who he is, and I'm not sure that anything will ever really change that. In all honesty, I'm not sure that I want that quirk in his character to ever change, but he really does need to stop mauling Carlisle. *nods*

Alrighty. I'm still dealing with Edward. I think I can get it up tomorrow, but I'm not positive, so hang in there. It's coming, and it shouldn't take me long.

Thanks again for all the support. Love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Carlisle crossly called out to the bronzed-haired youth reclining on the hood of his car.

Edward quickly popped out his ear buds and pocketed his phone before hopping off of his father's car.

"Give that to me," the patriarch demanded as he held out his hand.

"Why? You never said I couldn't be on it. I was only listening to music so I wouldn't have to hear you punishing the others."

"It's noble of you to want to protect your siblings' privacies, but you know better than to be entertaining yourself when you should be reflecting on why you're in trouble. Now hand it over."

"No. I need it. I'm expecting a call."

"Then you will have to return the call once you've regain your phone privileges," Carlisle replied, his open palm still held out patiently.

"You have no right to take my phone away. I paid for it."

"And I pay the bill. Son, where is this abysmal attitude coming from? You've never been this combative or remorseless when you've been caught misbehaving in the past. Does this have something to do with some new peer pressure at school? I thought the five of you kept mainly to yourselves, but if you've fallen in with the wrong crowd, then I need to know about it."

"I haven't fallen into anything. I just don't see what the big deal is. I'm not a little kid, Carlisle. I don't have to listen to you."

The elder drew his empty hand back and slipped it into the pocket of his slacks as he studied his first born more closely.

"I've heard those words from you before, Edward, but that was a very long time ago. Are you planning on going off on your own again?"

"No. I mean.. Maybe. I don't know," Edward said as he glanced down at the oil stained ground.

The elder nodded.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested softly while pressing the button to raise the garage door.

"We're not staying in the house?"

"While you've done nothing to deserve it, I'm going to respect your desire for privacy."

The mind reader stared at his father in shock for a few seconds before looking away as he whispered, "Thank you."

"See, son," the patriarch said with a small smile. "Being civil isn't so terribly difficult, is it?"

Edward's eyes flickered up to the man's face for a second. His lips parted as if to speak, but his words changed to a sigh as he bowed his head.

"Come on, Edward. There's no point in putting this off any longer. You and I have a fair amount of ground to cover."

The boy nodded and started towards the open door when his step suddenly hesitated. Reaching into the front pocket of his jeans, he withdrew his phone and handed it to his father.

"Thank you. You may have it back when we're finished," Carlisle said as he took the device and slipped it into his pocket before clapping the youth on the shoulder to driving him towards the tree line.

Father and son walked in companionable silence until they came to a ridge overlooking the river below.

"This will do," the doctor said as he claimed a seat among the jagged rocks.

Edward walked a short distance away and leaned his back against a towering pine, crossing his arms while keeping his head lowered.

"Talk to me, Edward."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Start by telling me what's troubling you. I might be able to help."

"Nothing is bothering me. I just want to be left alone. Has that become a crime in this family?"

"No, but stealing is, and that's so very unlike you that I have to ask myself what has happened to cause this sudden change in your personality."

"I didn't steal anything. The card was given to me, and I've always paid for the things I bought. I didn't take anything from you."

"Edward, you know that's not true. If _I_ had given you my card to use this issue wouldn't even exist, but I didn't. You accepted a forgery from your brother, knowing full well that was wrong. And as for paying the bill... This isn't about money, son. This is about me being able to trust you. How can I trust you, when I don't feel that I even know you anymore?"

The bronzed haired boy raised his head and met his father's eyes.

"You know me better than anyone."

"I thought I did, but my oldest and most trusted companion wouldn't have done something like this." _And if he did he would be apologetic. Contrite. Not defensive. My son has always taken responsibility for his mistakes. He doesn't try to shift the blame to his siblings, nor does he belittle them._

"I wasn't shifting the blame to Emmett. I was just..."

 _What?_

"If he hadn't been such a doofus..."

"Stop. You're doing it again. Emmett didn't force that card into your hand. You took it of your own accord, and used it to your ends. It could have just as easily been you who wasn't able to beat the billing date with your payment, so don't blame your brother in the least for getting yourself into trouble."

Edward's jaw tightened in frustration as he glared at the patriarch.

"You know I'm right, Edward. That's why you're angry. Your anger is with yourself, but you're taking it out on everyone around you."

The boy's brow furrowed before he averted his gaze while huffing softly.

 _You made a mistake, son. The first step to rectifying it is simply to admit you're at fault._

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like money is an issue, you've just said that yourself, and we've all always covered our expenses until now."

 _EDWARD! Listen to yourself. You know right from wrong, and you know this was wrong. There is no defense for your actions. Why do you insist on trying to make light of what you've done?_

"Why do you insist on turning a mole hill into a mountain?" the boy countered, causing Carlisle to turn away for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The patriarch took a deep breath before turned back to his son.

"Is this the effect the human girl is having on you? Are her morals so unscrupulous that she has influencing you down this misguided path, because this surely isn't you?"

"Don't blame Bella for any of this."

"Well something has changed with you, Edward, and she's the only new factor that I'm aware of."

The mind reader closed his eyes and raked his hands through his hair, before a moan escaped his parted lips.

"Alright. Fine. Maybe I _was_ trying to get her attention when I bought the stuff for my car, but that doesn't make it her fault."

"Who is at fault?"

Edward bit the inside of his cheek as he struggled in silence for several minutes to rack up his courage before finally quietly admitting, "Mine."

"Son, if she is as wonderful as you claim, then she's going to be interested in you for who you are, not for what material possessions you can obtain."

"She is, but... You don't get it. You don't get how special she is to me, or how competitive the dating world is. That Newton kid keeps fawning over Bella and ..."

"And if you don't stop threatening him, we're going to have another issue to address in the very near future. I've received another call from Mr. Greene two days ago. He made it quite clear that bullying isn't tolerated among the student body, and you know I'm intolerant of that as well."

"I didn't do anything."

"The child claims that you're stalking him with the intent to do him bodily harm."

"As long as he steers clear from Bella, I won't touch him."

"You won't touch him, regardless," Carlisle firmly replied.

"Whatever," Edward grumbled as he kicked at the hard ground.

"Which brings me to another matter. You will apologize to Emmett for your earlier comments. You have him demoralized. He's convinced that he lacks basic intelligence."

"Well, he does."

"Edward."

"What? You know the Bear-inator isn't the sharpest tack in the box. I'm just calling it like it is."

"Emmett is very bright. He simply enjoys taking the role of comic relief to lessen the tension we so often find ourselves under. You know that as well as I."

Edward snorted derisively.

"That was not a request, Edward Anthony. Your brother has a big heart and would do anything for you. Maybe your conscience can accept your mistreatment of him, but I won't."

"Fine. I'll tell him that he's not a idiot, but I hope you realize that you're encouraging me to lie."

A soft, rumbling growl from Carlisle caused his first born to take a step back.

"I said I would apologize," the youth stated in an attempt to placate his father.

"Edward, that is the final straw. Since you aren't incline to correct your attitude on your own, you've left me no choice but to do it for you."

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude."

"That is a perfect example that proves my point. Does this uncalled for attitude know now bounds?" Carlisle asked while pushing his sleeves back up. "Please come here."

"No. You're being unreasonable," Edward stated as he moved to keep out of his father's reach.

"Precisely how do you come to that conclusion?"

"This punishment is completely arbitrary. You're mad because I was joking around with Emmett. You decided that was me having some kind of crappy attitude, but it wasn't. You walked in to see Jasper blowing things way out of proportion and made a snap decision that I was to blame. Why not take a closer look at your second in command? He's the one with the constant attitude issues. He attacked you, for crying out loud. Anything I've done can't even compare with that, but you let him off with some weak corner time and then come out to beat my ass?"

"Jasper is not your concern."

"So you're afraid to admit that you're wrong. I see how it is."

Carlisle ground his teeth as his ire with his first born steadily rose.

"Come. Here. Edward," he said in a low, strained voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you have been begging for my attention, son. It would be unforgivable for me to deny you what you so obviously need most."

"I don't need to be treated like a child," the mind reader stated.

"Apparently you do since you insist on acting like one. If you disagree, then prove me wrong by submitting to the punishment you already know you're due. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie already have, and Jasper knows what to expect upon my return. I will be astounded if he tries to argue his way our of trouble as you've been doing. Surely my first born child is every bit as noble as his siblings."

Edward shifted on his feet, but showed no sign of acquiescing.

 _Edward, you have no other options available._

The boy shook his head.

 _Do you think this young woman would be impressed by childish behavior, or do you think she would be more attracted to a man with the courage to admit when he's wrong and accept the consequences of his transgression? Which path do you believe she would see as honorable?_

"She could never respect me if she knew I was punished like a toddler," the bronze-haired youth replied softly.

Carlisle raised his head a little higher as his son's concern finally shone through.

 _She will never know of our arrangement unless you tell her, which I find highly unlikely._

"One of the others ..."

 _We all are skilled at keeping secrets._

"Emmett blabbed about the credit card."

"Because I asked him. In this day and age, what is the likelihood that your young lady would even dream of bringing up such a topic?"

Edward sighed to himself, as he shook his head.

"That still doesn't lessen my concerns."

"No one will say anything to a outsider. They never have, son. They wouldn't expose themselves like that, and to mention your punishment would mean having to admit they are subject to the same treatment. Believe me when I say your secret is safe."

The boy kicked a stone off the ridge and watched it splash into the sluggish river below.

"Edward," Carlisle called in a velvet soft voice. "Come here, son."

Edward looked over at his father and inhaled a steadying breath before slowly closing the distance between them. Once standing in front of the blond, he bowed his head in contrition.

"You stole from me," the doctor stated quietly while allowing a sharpness to enter this tone. "You lied to me, then bullied your brother for his truthfulness. You've been very belligerent when confronted about the error of your ways, young man, which is always an extremely unwise road to trod." _You, of all people, should know better._

The youth nodded without looking up at his father.

 _And you know what to expect. Had you expressed your concerns like an adult, this would have gone a little differently, but you decided that acting up was the best way to get noticed. I'm afraid you're going to be unhappy with the results of your recent remorselessness._

Edward's head shot up as an image took shape in Carlisle's mind.

"Oh, come one, Dad. I wasn't that bad. You're confusing me with Jasper."

"Your passive-aggressiveness is equally as disrespectful as his full out aggression," Carlisle reasoned. "And it's rather interesting to note that misbehavior you've both expressed were fueled by your individual love interests."

"I'm nothing like Jasper."

"You and your brother have more in common than you know."

"I still didn't do anything bad enough to deserve a whipping. You haven't done that to me in..."

"It has been a while, Edward. I may have been too lenient with you. Had I been stricter, you might not have become involved in this little misadventure with your siblings."

Edward exhaled slowly as he shook his head.

"You don't need to change anything. That's on me."

As the mind reader looked up at his father, Carlisle could see all traces of defiance vanishing from his son.

"I knew what I was doing was wrong. It bothered me at first, but eventually I was able to ignore my conscience. I liked the attention I was getting at school, and from Bella. I knew I was burying myself in that hole I dug, but I didn't care. I knew you would be angry if...when you found out. I didn't think you'd take a belt to me, but I figured hell would rain down on me, and in that moment it just didn't matter."

"Does it matter now?"

"Yeah," he answered with a nod.

"Because you're finally being held accountable for your crime?"

Edward shook his head before meeting the elder's eyes.

"No. Because I can see the disappointment in your face. I managed to block that inevitability from my thoughts when I used your card. I knew my tail would be set on fire, but I didn't let myself think about how _you_ would feel. Thank God I don't have Jasper's gift. If seeing your disappointment tears at me, I can only imagine how much worse feeling it would be."

"You're about to feel my disappointment, Edward. Granted, not in the same sense as your brother, but it will still become quite clear."

"I know," the mind reader glumly responded.

"It didn't have to be this way," Carlisle softly said as his nimble fingers easily freed the buckle of his belt.

"I know that, too. I'm just grateful that you made this allowance." Edward nodded towards the thick forest. "I don't know what I would have done if I had to deal with an audience."

"I'll always try to meet you half way, but I expect you to do the same."

The thin strip of leather gave a low hiss as it glided swiftly through the elder's belt loops and doubled over to lay dangerously in his hand.

"Do you understand why you're being punished?"

"Yes."

"Tell me," he gently demanded.

"I acquired a copy of your credit card to use without authorization. I deceived you by hiding my transactions and paying for them before my activities could be discovered. When I was found out, I lashed out at the person I blamed most for bringing my good thing to a screeching halt. That caused me to be argumentative with the rest of my family, and Emmett in particular. When shown that I was wrong, I rebelled, bickered with you, and refused to accept responsibility for the things I had done."

"Are you ready to accept responsibility now?"

Edward's sad crooked smile softened his features as he shook his head.

"I'm not, but I believe it's time for me to act like an adult and do so anyway."

"Spoken with sincerity. Thank you for that, son," Carlisle praised while patting his lap.

The youth groaned loudly as he unfastened his jeans, but stretched himself over his father's knee without further complaint.

The patriarch laid his belt down then shifted his boy into a better position before wrapping an arm around the lad's waist to secure him firmly in place.

"I assume you already heard about the public service?"

Edward nodded. "That's reasonable, though I'm with Em and Alice on the whole orange thing. Looking like a giant glowing carrot on the side of the road has always screamed 'target' to me."

"I think you'll survive."

The mind reader nodded again.

"That is the price of your thieving, Edward. The strapping is for your dishonesty, abysmal attitude, combativeness, and the mistreatment of your brother."

Folding his arms on the fairly flat stone surface, the boy placed his head on them then quietly asked, "Does that mean you wouldn't have spanked me if I had stopped at just taking your card?"

"You would have been spanked, but I wouldn't be using my belt right now," the elder clarified.

"Just checking."

"And hoping?" Carlisle asked as he tugged his son's jeans down to his knees.

"No. I'm not planning on doing anything this stupid again."

"That's good to hear, because I rather not see this side of you for an extended period of time," the man said as he gave the boy a swift smack on his seat of his boxers.

Edward inhaled sharply at the unexpected sting.

"Not as much as my behind would rather remain unseen."

The doctor chuckled softly to himself as he readjusted and tightened his hold on his miscreant.

"Ready?"

"Not in the least, but I can't recall a time when that stopped you."

Shaking his head, Carlisle brought his cupped hand down with a loud crack that sounded like thunder and caused the youth to jump. The patriarch wasted no time in settling into a brisk, even rhythm that had Edward squirming within seconds.

"Damn it, Dad. That hurts."

 _That is the desired result, Edward._

"It's not the result that I desire. Whatever happened to the warm up?"

 _This is your warm up._

"Crap!" the mind reader yelped as he involuntarily kicked out, shattering the stone at his feet.

"Mind your language and your feet, son. You're overreacting."

"It hurts a lot more than I remember."

"You're out of practice. Maybe I need to start a schedule of weekly preventative spankings to keep the lot of you in line."

"No, no. Not necessary. I'm good."

 _I do expect that to be true, Edward Anthony Cullen. I should be grounding you along with Jasper and Alice, but I haven't the heart to keep you away from this young woman who's caught your fancy. Since I'm giving you a break, I won't tolerate any more misbehavior from you. AT ALL. Don't test me. You won't be happy with the response you get from such foolishness. Are we understanding each other?_

"Ah. Yeah. I get the message loud and clear," Edward answered with a grunt as he tried vainly to shift his rump out of the path of his father's punishing hand.

Carlisle's thoughts became completely focused on doing a thorough job of discouraging this sort of behavior in his son, and fell silent to the mind reader. Edward's soft cries of distress made the patriarch regret his position of disciplinarian, and tempted him to discard his decision toward sterner punishment for his first born. Forcing his discomfort back, the elder solidly blocked his boy from his wavering thoughts as he reminded himself that this was for his son's own good.

Once every inch of Edward's backside had been well attended to, the elder paused and lightly rubbed the worst of the sting away.

"How are you doing, son?"

"Not good," he answered while wiping his face on his crossed arms.

"Breathe, Edward. It's going to be okay. We're almost done here. Just breathe, son, and try to relax."

The mind reader snorted.

"Relax? You're about to take a belt to my already sore behind. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's possible for me to relax right now."

"You brought it upon yourself," Carlisle reminded him.

"I know. I didn't say I don't deserve it. I just don't know if I can endure it."

"You will," the patriarch answered with conviction while retrieving the belt.

"Glad you have confidence in me."

"You're strong, son. This isn't anything you haven't weathered before." _Yes, it will hurt, but we both know that pain is fleeting, and we heal quickly._

"Then why do it. Can't we just call us even now. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, and for the things I've done. What's the point in making it difficult for me to sit tomorrow when you know I'll just shrug it off by the afternoon?"

 _You're still worried about what young Bella Swan will think if she happens to notice your discomfort._

"Well, wouldn't you be concerned if you were in my place?"

"Yes, I would, which is what makes this punishment particularly useful at the moment. Had you not been so argumentative, you wouldn't have this problem. You forced my hand, Edward. You're only getting what you deserve — what you asked for through your actions. Maybe next time you'll put a little more thought into how to behave in a way to avoid having to deal with this type of problem again."

The youth groaned in response, but his protest ceased as he drew an easy breath to help lessen the tension in his body.

 _Very good, son. Your cooperation is appreciated. It will make this much quicker and easier on us both._

Edward nodded as he whispered, "I'm ready."

The sound of the snap of the belt caused the mind reader to jump before the line of fire scorched his alabaster flesh. Edward's head jerk up and he hissed while sucking in a breath through his teeth.

"HOLY ...!"

His comment was cut off by the whistling descent and loud crack of the strap once more.

 _Edward, correcting you should never have to progress to this stage._

The belt bit into the tender flesh at the crease between the boy's butt and the tops of his thighs to help support Carlisle's statement.

 _You've always been a sensible lad. I can, and often do, overlook some of your moodier moments because I know they come from being trapped in a teenager's body, but I can't condone the disrespect you've shown to me and our family this evening. That type of posturing has never served you well. You know better, son, so I expect better from you._

 _You are my best friend, Edward. As my original companion, the person who shattered my loneliness and gave my life meaning, it pains me to have to punish you harshly. I want you to be happy. I thrill to the sound of your laughter, but your tears break my heart._

 _Please, son, don't force me to do this again. Learn from the experience and alter your behavior in the future. I didn't recognize that boy tormenting his brother. That wasn't you. You're a kind, sensitive soul. I saw that the first moment I laid eyes on you in that hospital bed. It's a quality you shared with your mother. If you won't rectify your behavior for me, than do it for Elizabeth. Be the man she raised. Be the son we can both proud to call our own._

The tears that Edward had battled hard to contain suddenly broke free and showered the rocky ground with venom. He no longer kicked and squirmed as the belt continually found its mark. Instead, his body went limp from emotional exhaustion while he surrendered to his father's will.

Carlisle placed the belt down and righted the trembling boy in his lap. The mind reader clung to the man as his tears continued to flow and blur his vision so much so that he didn't notice the tears on his father's cheeks.

"It's alright, Edward. You're going to be okay, son. It's okay," the elder cooed as he held the boy in a fierce hug. "I love you so much — more than you will ever know."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Shh. All is forgiven. There's no need for apologies. I have my son back, and that's all I'll ever need."

 **AN:** I had no idea what Edward's problem was. Thankfully, Carlisle is wiser than me and was able to draw that out of little Eddie. I really should have known Bella would be the cause. That seriously never occurred to me since I don't play with her. *sigh*

I was going to make this a little longer, but decided to run with it and use the rest as a lead in for Jasper's chapter. Poor thing. Still standing there in the corner suffering. Will have to end that suffering soon.

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Y'all are the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle continued to sooth and reassure his first born until Edward's tears ceased and he eased himself out of the patriarch's arms.

Avoiding eye contact, the mind reader softly spoke.

"I don't know why I thought having that copy of your credit card was a good idea."

"Opportunity knocked," the elder replied.

"Doesn't mean that I had to answer the door."

The blond smiled.

"No, Edward. It certainly doesn't, and I hope you'll remember that the next time your siblings come up with another brilliant plan to get themselves into trouble."

"Oh, I will, but... I don't know." The youth hung his head as he shook it slightly. "You're right in believing that I knew better, but when something involves impressing Bella..."

"Love makes fools of us all, son, but don't allow that to become a habit."

"She's so special."

"To have caught your eye, I'm sure she is."

"I'm in hell when she's near me, but a day without her is unbearable. That doesn't even make sense to me."

"She's your singer, Edward. Her blood calls to your darker side, while her humanity appeals to the man that you've become. I'm afraid that it is always going to be a struggle for you, but if you truly believe she's your mate, it's a battle you'll happily endure."

The mind reader sighed heavily before glancing up at his father.

"Have you ever had a singer?"

"No, and I thank God for that. I understand your struggle from seeing the effect that level of blood lust has on others, but I've been spared the torture."

"It _is_ torture, Dad."

"I know, son, but if you really love her, you'll find a way to make it work."

Impulsively, Carlisle reached out and ruffled Edward's already unruly hair.

"Just don't turn to a life of crime to make it work."

"Daaaad!" Edward groused as he ducked out from under the patriarch's hand causing Carlisle to laugh at the boy's indignation.

"Come on, son. Let's get you back home. Your mother is undoubtedly worrying herself sick," the physician said while helping his boy to his feet.

Edward carefully redressed then glanced away from his father as he collected his thoughts. After running his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to smooth it, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before finally looking up to catching his father's worried eye.

"Is something else bothering you, Edward?"

"It's Jasper. When you were fighting I caught some of what he was thinking. He wasn't in his right mind, so it doesn't seem right for you to... Can't you give him a bit of a break?"

"You sound like Esme. Where is this coming from?"

"He's in enough trouble for the whole credit card thing," the boy answered with a shrug. "I know he really wouldn't have gone off like that normally. Jasper has gotten better about his little protection racket, and he feels seriously guilty for having created those cards. He wanted to buffer Alice from trouble so he feels bad about not being able to do that, so that's is wearing on him as well. All that stress weakened his control over his nature. That's why he attacked. I can say with complete honesty that I don't believe he would have taken things as far had the odds not been stacked so badly against him."

When Carlisle remained silent in voice and thought, Edward drew a deep breath.

"I know you were worried about Esme, but what you heard didn't quite happen like you think it did. Jasper..." The mind reader paused as he shook his head. "He asked for her help with keeping himself under control. That damn idiot begged her to smack the crap out of him when he felt himself slipping. You couldn't hear their words, but I did. That growl you heard wasn't what it sounded like at all. His words didn't come out very clearly because he was struggling with his instincts, but from his thoughts, I know they were a plea to Esme. Even knowing that you would take an extra strip out of his hide if she had to wallop him, he asked her to do it."

"He needs to be able to control himself."

"We all do, and generally we do a pretty good job, but we're not perfect. Everyone can use a little help once in a while. Jasper has it harder than the rest of us, so comparatively he probably does better. I think you should at least weigh that in his favor before ..."

 _I appreciate your insight, but there are some things that simply can't be swept under the rug. I'm not going to stand here and debate your brother's punishment with you. This is my decision to make, Edward. As I've already said, Jasper is not your concern._

"Respectfully, I have to disagree."

Carlisle cocked a brow as he gazed at his eldest son.

"Jasper is my concern," Edward stated while calmly meeting his father's eyes. "Because he's my brother."

After a tense moment, the patriarch relaxed slightly as he gave the boy a nod.

"And it's wonderful that you care about him, but he's my son, and I'll do what I feel is in his best interest."

The mind reader lowered his head and sighed as he conceded defeat, but a pat on the back caused him to look up at his father.

"Don't worry, son. Your brother will be fine. Have a little faith," Carlisle said with a light smile. "But, what isn't fair, is keeping him on edge worrying about his fate, so, if you're ready, it's time to head back home."

With a touch of reluctancy, Edward nodded before his father wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It will be okay."

"I know."

Carlisle sighed to himself then patted his son's shoulder.

"Race you to the house, if you're up to it," he said with a smile.

A mischievous glint lit up with mind reader's eyes.

"As sore as I am, you still don't stand a chance, old man."

"Really? We'll see about that," the patriarch replied as he tussled with the lad for a few seconds then knocked him down and took off at full speed before Edward could recover.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" the boy called while bounding to his feet and disappearing into the forest on the path back home.

* * *

Esme was standing on the porch when her mate and son broke through the tree line. The matriarch breathed a sigh of relief to see the two of them laughing and roughhousing as they crossed the yard. While she agreed that something had to be done about her baby's demeanor, she still worried. She had feared that Carlisle's correction would encourage even worse behavior in their temperamental boy, but it appeared that her worry was unfounded. Esme noticed a slight change in Edward's gait — an indicator of her husband's intervention, but his friskiness with his father proved that his spirit had remained unbruised.

"It's about time you two came back. I was getting worried, and nearly ready to send Emmett out to check on you."

Carlisle grabbed his mate and pulled her into his arms.

"Then you would have done Em a grave disservice," the patriarch said with a tilt of his head. "You both know better than to interrupt when I'm having a private conference with one of the children."

With a playful light sparkling in his pale topaz eyes, Carlisle tapped his finger against the tip of his wife's nose.

"You, young lady, would have been the cause of our son being in much more discomfort than he already is."

"Gee, thanks, Momma!" the bruin's voice boomed from within the house.

Edward smirked as he bowed his head.

"I'm fine. A little worse for wear, but nothing that won't fix itself with a bit of time," the mind reader said.

"See, you need to stop worrying so much about our youngsters. They get no more than they deserve," the elder remarked before softly kissing his mate.

Esme looked up into Carlisle's face and was reminded of how much he suffered along with their mischievous brood when punishment was the order of the day. Even though his mood was lighter, he looked tired and his task was still not over.

"Edward, please go inside. I would like to talk to your father alone."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward answered while catching a fragment of her thoughts. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "He'll be okay. Try not to worry so much."

As Esme watched her eldest head into the house, she caught herself wondering if he was referring to Jasper or Carlisle as he tried to ease her mind.

A light squeeze from her mate drew her attention.

"What's wrong, grá mo chroí?"

Easing herself from his embrace, she took his hand and led him a short distance from the house.

"I'm worried," she finally answered. "I haven't heard anything from Jasper. No movement. Nothing. If it wasn't for his scent, I would think he had run off."

"Sweetheart, I placed him in a corner to help him focus. He shouldn't be pacing the room, so his silence is appropriate."

"But it's feels wrong, Carlisle."

The patriarch smiled as he cupped his wife's cheek in his palm and brushed his thumb lightly over it.

"Jasper will be fine. I promise. The Major hasn't been the only one putting thought into his situation. Getting out of the house with Edward was a slight 'time out' for me as well. I'm a great deal calmer now and clear headed."

"And if Jasper isn't? It's feasible for him to have been ruminating more on Alice's punishment than his own. I don't want either of you to be hurt."

The elder's brow furrowed as he drew a bit back from his mate.

"Was he more difficult with you earlier than you led me to believe?"

"No, Carlisle. He was anxious, but no more so than what we've come to expect during trying times like this. In all honesty, he did a good job of keeping himself in check. He was trying extremely hard, until..."

Esme hushed as she sadly shook her head.

"Edward said as much, and I promise, love, I'll take all of that into consideration."

"He must be berating himself terribly. That's what makes the silence so unsettling. He's a pacer. All that bottled up energy. I worry that he'll explode without meaning to."

"You worry too much," the doctor said as he lowered his head to match his mate's eyes. "I give you my word that our soldier boy will come through this no worse for wear."

The matriarch sighed softly and allowed herself to be hugged against her husband's chest.

"You're both my babies," she whispered. "I can't stand the thought of you hurting each other."

"Jasper expelled a great deal of that energy already. He's not going to harm me, but you can make this easier for him if you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Get the children out of the house — Alice in particular. Jasper will be able to conduct himself better if he isn't surrounded by the emotions of the others. I ask that they not be allowed to hunt, unless they have an actual need, but whatever you decide is fine with me."

She nodded as she slipped out of his embrace, but before she could turn away Carlisle's gentle touch stopped her. Gently lifting her chin to gaze lovingly into her eyes, he softly asked, "You didn't check on him while I was gone?"

Esme shook her head.

"I didn't think that was something you wanted, so I kept busy with Em and Rose replacing the door. It was difficult, but he's been alone in the study this whole time. Please don't leave him there much longer."

"I won't, a mhuirnín. Just clear the house, and I'll take care of the rest."

The matriarch sighed, before Carlisle pressed his lips to hers then let her slip away to gather the children and abandon him to the dreaded task of correcting their sensitive son.

* * *

Standing on the second floor landing, Carlisle closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his car's engine fade into the distance as his wife went out with the children to sign them up for shifts at the local soup kitchen. Her idea of helping feed the homeless as part of their community service was inspiring. Working with the human food would be unpleasant for his little group of hooligans, but he knew that by the end of the day they would be proud of the good that they accomplished. At heart they were all caring individuals who thrived on the knowledge that they had a hand in making someone's life a little bit better. While this was meant as punishment, there was no reason that an intrinsic reward couldn't be factored in to lessen the sting. And, as Esme had only too happily pointed out, this job didn't require an orange jumpsuit so the children had nothing to complain about.

Inhaling deeply, he gathered his thoughts and locked down his emotions before opening his eyes This shouldn't be as difficult as it had it become. The patriarch allowed himself to hope for an easy resolution, but that relied entirely on Jasper.

Making his way down the hall, he listened intently for some sign of life in his study, but none came. No rustle of clothing or quiet breathing could be heard from the other side of the heavy oaken door. While the explanation he had given Esme had been honest, Carlisle still found the silence unsettling.

Opening the door, the elder cautiously stepped through the threshold and immediately spotted his son sitting crossed legged on the floor in the corner. Jasper's hands rested in his lap and his head was bowed, giving the youth a thoroughly defeated demeanor.

"Jasper, I don't recall saying you were allowed to sit," Carlisle calmly stated.

"No, sah, but since I won't be capable for some time, I didn't figure you'd mind much," the soldier reasoned while worrying the band of white gold that encircled his left ring finger.

"You've made a wrong assumption, son. I specifically placed you where I wished you to remain. We seem to be having some issues when it comes to following directions today."

The Major cringed in response to the elder's reprimand then rose to is feet without further prompting.

"Have you at least come up with a way to assure me that today's aggression will be the last I'll have to deal with?"

"No, sah."

The admission was so soft that it barely qualified as a whisper.

"And why not?"

"Cuz I don't know how ta stop it."

"I don't believe the floorboards hold an answer to this problem. Look at me when you address me, young man," the patriarch commanded in a soft stern voice.

The southerner kept his head low, but raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"Your mother told me that you did a commendable job of controlling yourself while under her supervision so you've just lied to me. You _do_ know how to rein yourself in and cease attacking me when I find myself in the position of correcting Alice. Jasper, you have the strength to buffer your more feral responses, and you _will_ do so from now on."

"I couldn't have done that without Mama's help, and she won't always be there to stop me."

"She was there in your bedroom tonight when you came at me. You already knew to ask for help if needed. Instead you allowed your nature to get the better of you and willfully attacked me."

Jasper stared at Carlisle for a moment then swallowed hard and lowered his gaze.

"I couldn't, sir. I needed ta do this fer myself. I should have been able to. The last thing I wanted was ta appear weak to you, and now that's jest what's happened. I didn't want ta ask fer help and show myself ta be this deficient, so I opted fer going it alone. Predictably, I ended up getting hostile and turnin' into a barbarian that shouldn't be allowed ta live under your roof. Ya shouldn't haffta be puttin' up with that. I'd say I'm sorry, sir, but it's pointless since I know that doesn't fix things at all. You need me ta change, but I kan't."

The elder placed a hand on his boy's shoulder and quietly ordered, "Look at me, son."

This time Jasper hesitated before finally raising his eyes.

"I don't want _you_ to change. You're perfect as you are. I couldn't ask for a better son. I know that you would lay your life down for your mate. That's something we're all programmed to do by our nature, but you've also extended that fierce protectiveness towards your family and not many of our kind would go that far. _That's_ why you're my second in command, Jasper. I know of no one braver or more loyal than you, but you have to learn to recognize when your defensiveness is misplaced and temper it. That, my boy, is what needs to change."

"I've tried. I know you're not gonna hurt Alice. I really do, but that doesn't change a thing. I also know that there are times when she _does_ deserve..." Jasper stopped and closed his eyes while his jaw tightened. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Carlisle. "You wouldn't do this if ya thought there was a better way to git through ta us. I git that, Papa. I follow the logic here," he said as he placed two fingers against his temple. "The trouble is in here." The Major slapped his stomach hard. "It's a gut reaction. I can't stop feeling the need to defend my Alice from everybody, even those who I know would never harm her."

"It isn't a gut reaction, as you put it. That need comes from right here," the patriarch said as he placed his palm over the younger man's heart. "It's love, Jasper, and there isn't a thing wrong with that, but you must be careful. Love is one of the most powerful emotions in the world, and your gift amplifies it's effect on you, which is why you have to keep a tight rein on your reactions. I've just mentioned this to Edward, and it bears repeating to you. As Thackeray pointed out, love makes fools of us all, and you have proven his point tonight."

Carlisle gave the youth's arm a squeeze then turned and walked over to the couch. Sitting, he gazed expectantly at his son.

"Come join me."

The empath audibly exhaled before following the man's path until he stood before him. Without waiting for the order, his nimble fingers began to unfasten his belt, but his father's voice stopped him.

"No, son. Not yet," the elder said with a smile. "Please sit."

The soldier's brow furrowed, but he settled next to Carlisle as he cautiously watched the patriarch.

"I know this will always be a struggled for you," the doctor began. "But I also know that you're capable of much better than you exhibited. As my second-in-command you must be held to a higher standard than the others. I already know that you do expect more from yourself, and that's why the rest of this family is willing to follow you, but you must be able to keep your aggression under control. If I wasn't here and one of your brothers did something to upset Alice, I need to know that you'll suppress your instinctual desire to avenge her. Decisions pertaining to this family need to be made with a cool, clear head."

Carlisle stilled for a moment then drew a breath.

"When I'm gone this will be your coven to run as you see fit, but I hope you will guide the family with love and respect instead of ruling them through fear."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm so sorry that this got lost. I wrote it... months ago, and for some reason never posted it. I actually have the rest of Carlisle and Jasper's interaction written, but I think there was something wrong with it. I'm going through it now to see what that was and get it fixed so I can post it. Again, sorry for the ridiculous wait.

Thanks for your patience. Change of job description ends up eating my life and time, but I still scribble things in notebooks when I can sneak away. I have a couple of Criminal Minds stories that I want to post, and have actually been playing with Carlisle and Garrett back over at Schooling. Fits and starts, guys, but I'm still alive and writing. Will somehow get these stories finished. Love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

The southerner lowered his head.

"I don't aim ta become like Maria. It's fine fer my enemies to fear me, but I don't want that ta be the reaction of my family. I've lived like that. I would never do that to another creature."

"Do you realize that your mother is frightened right now? She's worried about the potential harm we could cause each other. That concern shouldn't even enter her mind."

"No, sah. It shouldn't," Jasper agreed as he shook his head.

"I _need_ for you to get and keep yourself under control," the coven leader firmly stated before softening his stance. "I'll make you a promise in an attempt to help you succeed on this front. Whenever possible, I will correct Alice out of your hearing and sight. I know you'll still be anxious, so during those times you have to promise to work on your self-control. It won't do for me to be susceptible to attack. While I'm confident in my abilities, each time you challenge me it sends the wrong message to your siblings. As it is, I should be correcting you in front of the others."

"So I can be made an example of," Jasper softly said.

Carlisle nodded, but as the youth sighed the patriarch patted his knee to get his attention.

"That's not my way, Jasper, but this has to stop now, or I'll be forced to try other ways of getting through to you."

"I understand that, Papa, and appreciate it, but you really should call the others back. I'll take my lickin' in front of them. I can stand the embarrassment if it makes my siblings wiser and keeps you safe from future attacks."

"I don't believe that's necessary, son, nor do I wish to make Alice feel guiltier than she already does."

The Major raised his head and met his father's eyes with a worried expression.

"This has nothing to do with her. She's got nuthin' to feel guilty about."

"You're wrong," Carlisle quietly replied. "This has everything to do with Alice. The entire fiasco was your wife's idea. She led you and your siblings astray, and she's very well aware of that fact."

"She didn't twist anyone's arm," Jasper defended.

"I know that. Each of you made your own decision to follow her lead, and you are responsible for your own actions, but Alice was still the instigator. On top of that, I had to be sterner with her, which in turn riled you up more and facilitated the attack."

The youth's brow furrowed as he shook his head.

"I didn't have to print those cards, and I could have stopped myself from goin' after you."

"Then prove it to me, Jasper. I know at some point in the future your mate will come up with a new scheme that you'll immediately recognize as wrong. When it happens, I want you to take a step back and remember this day. I want you to consider the consequences very carefully and formulate a different reaction. Don't blunder down this same path. I don't believe that's asking too much from you."

Jasper swallowed hard before quietly admitting, "It's not."

"By all means, stop Alice from making an error in judgment if you can, but if you can't, allow her to make her mistakes alone. I know you, Jasper. I know you want to stand beside her so she doesn't have to suffer on her own, but sometimes that's how we learn best. Be the voice of reason, but if she won't hear you, allow her to reap the consequences. Maybe then she'll pay closer attention to your counsel, and in the future she'll make wiser choices on her own."

The soldier's shoulders sank ever so slightly as he averted his gaze.

"You want me to set a good example for my wife."

"I think that's the way it should be. At the moment she's setting a very poor example for you to follow. Don't you believe that can be improved upon?"

"Emmett doesn't exactly pose as the poster child of responsibility for Rosalie to emulate."

"No, he doesn't," Carlisle agreed. "But Rose tries to discourage his most outrageous ideas. She doesn't always succeed, but she tries. That's all I'm asking from you. And like Rose with Emmett, sometimes you're going to have to let Alice learn her lessons the hard way."

"You know she's probably already seen this conversation?"

"I hope she has because then there can be no question about how she should behave. With any luck, it will reinforce my earlier lesson."

Lowering his head, Jasper released his breath in a slow, drawn out sigh as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't know that I can let her fall. It's my job to protect her."

"Protecting her doesn't mean taking the fall for her. Guide her, and be her helpmate. That's the best way to keep her out of danger and make life easier for you both." Gently catching his son's chin, the elder lifted Jasper's head so he could look him in the eye. "It's basically the same thing I do with all of you. Of course there are times, like today, where my job becomes more difficult and I'm forced to correct your missteps. I'm not asking you to go that far with Alice. That unpleasant task will always fall very firmly on my shoulders, but by helping her make better choices, you'll also help avoid putting me in this position. That is something that I'll be extremely grateful to you for."

The soldier nodded, then closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. Upon opening them, he appeared more relaxed, but the patriarch could feel a slight nervousness creeping along his spine.

"Papa, could we forgo the rest of the lecturin'. I'm really well aware of the things I've done wrong along with the penalty that comes with 'em. I would say that I don't know why I acted the way I have, but that would be a lie, and we both know it."

Jasper drew a deep breath, and Carlisle felt himself become calmer as his boy looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll do my best to dissuade my Alice from enacting future hare-brained plans. Now, as far as my involvement in those plans, all I can promise is to try to stay out of them, but we're talking about my wife here. I'd go to hell and back for her, even if I know that hell will singe my tail feathers. I'm sorry to have to say that, but it's the truth."

The doctor smiled as he slipped a hand behind his son's neck and gave it a squeeze.

"Knowing that you'll try will be enough for now."

Allowing his hand to fall away, the elder's demeanor shifted to one of solemn sadness. Dropping his guard, he let his son feel his disappointment and regret.

"Jasper, I respect you. I always have, and always will, but I am the head of this family. Shows of disrespect cannot be tolerated. I dislike having to discipline you, but that is an unfortunate part of my job."

"I understand that, sir. There are no adequate excuses for my behavior. All I can ask is for your forgiveness and offer my word that I'll do everything in my power to never let anything like this happen again."

"What are you promising me, son?"

"That I'll do my damnest to stop going off half-cocked."

"And what of the theft?"

" _That_ will _definitely_ never happen again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Carlisle released a breath as he stared into his soldier's eyes.

"Jasper, as a chief player in this fiasco, you will be joining Alice in being housebound for a month. I'll expect you to be on your best behavior for the duration."

"Yesh, sah."

"I know it comes as no surprise, but you'll be providing the community with some free labor."

The youth nodded.

"We may as well conclude this unpleasantness. You know what to expect, son."

The empath dropped his gaze and swallowed at the lump growing in his throat before nodding again.

"I want you to go in the top right drawer of my desk and fetch the tawse."

Large, watery onyx eyes suddenly glanced up at the patriarch with a questioning look that bordered on pleading.

"Go on, Major. The quicker your comply the sooner it will be over," Carlisle softly encouraged.

Jasper rose and made his way over to the well-worn desk. Opening the draw, he shuddered at the sight of the coiled, heavy leather strap.

"Bring the rag and the bottle of saddle oil as well," the elder instructed. "It's been some time since it's been properly cared for."

Memories came flooding back to the youth. Memories of a similar strap that current called Denali its home. Memories of debilitating pain and physical damage he had never believed possible.

Picking the implement up with a shaky hand, the soldier silently cursed himself for his nervousness but couldn't seem to squelch it.

 _Git to together, Whitlock. You've survived this before. There's no need to be afraid. Time to man up and take your medicine._

As he continued to stare at the fearsome strap, a gentle hand alighted on his shoulder.

"Hand it here. I'll oil it," his father said.

"No. I've got this."

"Jasper."

Carlisle held his hand out until the boy finally acquiesced and carefully placed the tawse in the elder's palm.

Saturating the rag, the patriarch carefully buffed the aging strip of leather to a soft sheen while it greedily absorbed the oil and increased noticeably in weight.

"Do you understand why?" he asked without looking up from his work.

"Yes," was the boy's whispered response. "I used my hands to lash out at you, so now..."

Jasper found it impossible to finish his sentence as he lowered his head in shame.

"You are my second, Major. The others take their cues from you. If for no other reason than that, I can't allow your recent behavior to go unchecked. You need to always be mindful of your actions and how they are perceived by others."

The empath nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself, protectively tucking his hands beneath them.

"Jasper, you know your place, but you seem determined to periodically test your boundaries. I can assure you that they will remain firm and be reinforced as needed."

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle stilled for a moment and collected his thoughts. Finally, while slapping the oiled strap against his palm, he drew himself to his full height and sternly instructed, "On your knees, lad."

The soldier fought a short internal battle before dropping to the floor at his father's feet.

"Put your left hand behind you and extend your right at shoulder height."

Inhaling deeply, Jasper closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he offered his hand for punishment. He felt the tap of Carlisle adjusting his aim, then a deafening crack filled the room as his defenseless hand exploded in agony.

"Son of a...," the youth shouted as he yanked his hand back and shook it violently in an attempt to extinguish the searing pain.

"Now the left, Jasper," the patriarch calmly requested.

"Papa..."

"The left," his leader repeated.

Swallowing the thick choking venom, the soldier cleared his throat before pinning his aching balled fist behind his back and slowly extending his dominant hand.

The tawse snapped swiftly, but not quite as vigorously against the youth's palm.

"Damn it!" Jasper exclaimed while pulling his hand back and blowing on it ineffectively.

"The right."

The southerner stared up at his father with huge, pain-filled eyes and shook his head.

"Major, you will obey."

"I can't."

"You can," Carlisle stated with utter certainty. "If you have the nerve to attack me, you can bear the consequences."

With the raging sting only beginning to subside, Jasper forced his fingers to uncurl so he could hold his quivering hand out while locking onto his father's eyes and giving a slight nod.

The strap whistled as it cut through the air before abruptly colliding with the soldier's palm.

The empath gasped, but forced his arm to remain rigid as he awaited the next order.

"Left."

Jasper blew out a held breath before switching hands once again. Tightening his jaw, he closed his eyes and waited while his hand continued to tremble in anticipation.

"Jasper Monroe, look at me."

The boy sighed before his eyes fluttered open to behold the sight of the hated strap draped carelessly over the patriarch's shoulder.

" _Don't_ make me have to do this to you again. Mind your temper in the future. I don't want to hurt you, but you know better than to behave like this. My patience does have its limits, and you're rapidly approaching that point with this foolishness. Should I have to belt your hands again for the same crime, that first time in Denali will seem like child's play."

Grasping his son's wrist, the physician crouched down and carefully examined the boy's hand. The empath hissed as his father gently manipulated the fine bones of his fingers, but Carlisle soon sighed with relief.

"You'll be fine. I imagine that will smart for a while and there's a little bit of swelling, but it should go down rather quickly. You'll be good as new before the others, and more importantly your mother, return home."

"Hurts bad," Jasper growled quietly while pulling his hand out of the man's hold and clasping it protectively under his arm.

"It could hurt a lot worse," the elder reminded as he raised a brow.

Bowing his head, the Major nodded.

"And I'm afraid we're not done yet," Carlisle said with a sigh, causing the boy to look back at him.

"That was for the aftermath of Alice's punishment. The part you played in this deception still needs to be fully addressed."

"Papa, may I have a few minutes?"

The patriarch nodded.

"I'll be waiting on the couch when you're ready, but don't take too long."

"I won't," the soldier promised as Carlisle stood and stepped away, giving him space to calm himself.

Claiming his spot on the dark leather couch, the doctor placed the implement on the cushion beside him and steadied his breath as he casually watched his son. After several minutes passed with no sign of movement from the boy, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Some time today, Jasper."

The Major slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to his father to stand silently near the man's right knee with his head held low.

Catching the soldier's chin, Carlisle tipped his boy's head up. The shimmer of withheld tears in the lad's eyes broke the elder's heart, but he pushed his worries away and calmly stated, "It appears that I've finally found something that gets through to you."

Jasper lowered his gaze and sniffled softly.

"I don't know why," he whispered. "The pain is fadin' quick enough, but..." The empath held both hands out with his palms facing down and allowed his leader to see them shake. "I shouldn't be like this. I've been through way worse."

A breath escaped Carlisle.

"Post traumatic stress. It's a human condition, but we can still be affected by it."

Looking back up, Jasper met the older man's eyes with a questioning look.

"It seems that my threat may has done more harm than good. Son, I will never hurt you like I that again. I should have never been that harsh in the first place, and you can rest assured that your mother won't allow it to occur a second time, but I have neither need, nor desire to go that far."

Carlisle studied the soldier for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"If you behave aggressively towards your mother or me, that is proof that _I_ have failed _you_. I haven't been able to provide proper guidance, and my method of correction was ineffective. It will be up to me to go back to the drawing board and come up with some new incentive to help you follow the rules."

The patriarch carded his hand through the Major's hair to brush it out of his eyes.

"If your behavior doesn't improve, being more severe isn't the answer. It never was. We'll simply have to find some new approach to encourage you to stick to the right path."

"And if that don't work?"

"Then we'll keep trying until something does."

While Jasper stared at him, Carlisle felt a queasiness race through his system that caused him to flinch.

"We'll find a solution, Jasper. One that doesn't damage your body or psyche. I promise you that. You're not an underling in a coven forced to blindly obey. You're my son, and I won't see you abused, let alone be its cause."

The empath nodded before closing his eyes and drawing several deep breaths. With the boy finally relaxing a bit, the elder felt the effects of his son's gift loosen their grip on him. At times the doctor wondered just how conscious the lad was over his influence at moments like this, but there would be time to peruse that question at a later date. For now, he needed to complete his duty to his soldier boy and put him out of his misery once and for all.

"Jasper Monroe Whitlock Cullen," Carlisle called sharply, causing the youth's eyes to snap open.

"Yes, sir."

"Alice and your siblings have already accepted the full consequences of their part in this theft and deception. Your turn has come, and I expect you to be just as compliant as the others. You, my boy, _definitely_ know better than to try to pull something like this and _will_ amend your behavior from here on out."

The Major raised his head higher and his stance became more rigid as he accepted the patriarch's reprimand.

"Yes, sir," he replied in a clear, strong voice.

"Come, Jasper. It's time," Carlisle softly encouraged as he patted his thigh.

Jasper unfastened his pants and slid them down his pale legs before he looked back to his father with uncertainty glimmering in his dark eyes.

"You have a question, son?"

"Yes, sir. I was wondering..." The soldier cleared his throat as he glanced at the tawse. "Are we done with that?"

"Perhaps," was the doctor's enigmatic replied.

With a silent sigh, the southerner positioned himself over the elder's lap and buried his head in his folded arms.

Carlisle scooted the youth up a bit before hitching him firmly against his hip.

"I believe everything that needed to be said already has been."

"Yesh, sah," came the soft, muffled response.

A searing swat brought Jasper's head up as the sudden pain claimed his breath and caused him to exhale sharply.

Without so much as another word of reassurance, the coven leader vigorously set about the task of molding his child's behavior. Sharp, swift smacks covered the soldier's rear in record time, barely giving the boy a chance to catch his breath. Venom tears burned his eyes as he struggled to hold them back while grinding his teeth against the fire his father lit across his behind.

Heaving a breath, Jasper found his voice and haltingly promised to be on his best behavior along the course of his extremely long life.

"You'll try, Jasper, but you're bound to stumble again. That simply comes with the impulsiveness of youth. Lucky for you, I'll always be here to catch and guide you."

"Not feelin'..." The boy gasped as a solid strike caught the lower edge of his right cheek. "Not feelin' lucky right now, sah."

"No. I imagine that you aren't. And how can that be remedied?"

"By not doing stupid shit?"

Jasper hissed loudly as his father's hand cracked hard against the seat of his boxers.

"Language."

Groaning, the Major put his head back down, determined to weather his leader's correction with some level of grace.

"I expect better from you, Jasper Monroe. While Alice's influence is hard to resist, you know right from wrong. Major, you have an extremely strong moral compass and you better start following it more diligently whenever your mate tempts you. If you don't, I foresee a future where you do a great deal more standing than sitting."

With the stinging in his haunches reaching a near unbearable point, Jasper shifted as much as his father's restraining arm would allow.

"Don't ... wanna think ...about..sitting," he hissed in fits and starts.

"The inability to be seated at your desk in classes may become rather awkward to explain."

"I'll only...take gym. Maybe...band."

Carlisle grinned as he shook his head.

"You'll behave, and your class schedule won't become an issue."

"Yesssss, sah."

"Do what you know to be right, son. Not just what's easy. It would be easier for me to ignore your misbehavior, but it wouldn't be right, now would it?"

"I...wouldn't complain."

Carlisle's hand suddenly stilled and came to rest on the back of the boy's thigh.

"You probably wouldn't, but you _would_ leave us," he said in a whisper. "If I allowed misbehavior to go unchecked within this family, it would only be a matter of time before someone placed us all in danger. No doubt it would be accidental, but it would happen. You know this as well as I do, and you would leave us to keep Alice safe."

Jasper's breath caught as his father's words echoed in his mind. He wanted to deny the man's claim, but everything he said was true. He had grown to love each and every member of this family, but it was the safety that Carlisle's structure provided that held him. Of course, he also knew it would be nearly impossible to get Alice to leave. That didn't mean he wouldn't do his damnest to carry her off if he thought it feasible that something would occur within their ranks that would bring the judgement of the Volturi down on them. He'd see what they were capable of, and a lawless coven was the fastest way to become a statistic.

Inhaling deeply, he quickly reviewed the actions that had placed him in his current position. The risks were low, but there was still danger in what they had done. Human laws didn't really pertain to any of them, but in choosing to live like humans they had to respect them. It went without saying that respect was Carlisle's right as the cornerstone of their coven, and they had conveniently disregarded that fact.

Exhaling audibly, Jasper let the tension drain from his body.

"You might want to take up that strap. I damn well deserve it," the soldier admitted.

A rush of acceptance flowed over Carlisle as his son put his fate entirely in his hands. Dealing with an empath had many challenges, but it was at moments like this that the elder appreciated the boy's gift the most.

Jasper's surrender negated the need to punish him further, but the patriarch knew his soldier well. He knew what he needed to finally let this folly go and begin to heal the broken trust that still marred their relationship.

"I'll decide what you deserve, young man," Carlisle mildly scolded as he shifted the boy forward before bringing his hand down sharply on the most tender area of his behind. Jasper yelped, but his father hardened his heart to the distressing sound and rapidly applied a dozen of his hardest strokes before deciding the lesson had been truly learned.

Carlisle rubbed Jasper's back then patted his shoulder.

"You can get up whenever you're ready."

Much to the coven leader's surprise, his son slipped off his lap, but instead of standing, he knelt on the ground with his head bowed.

"Jasper?" he softly called with apprehension.

"I don't deserve your leniency or the restraint you exhibit. I'm grateful when they're extended to my mate, but..."

Before he could continue, his chin was caught in his leader's hand and his head was gently raised. He saw his shame reflected in Carlisle's fathomless dark eyes.

" _I_ decide what you deserve," the man calmly repeated. "This isn't charity, Jasper. You behaved appallingly and were corrected in accordance with your offense. You seem to forget that this isn't the extent of your punishment. This was only one small part."

"But I've been disrespectful."

"Yes, you have, but you've noticed your error and will make the required adjustments to see that it doesn't continue."

"But..."

"Jasper," Carlisle called more sternly. "Do you think it's respectful to question my decisions?"

The southerner held his father's gaze for a few seconds before glancing away with a shake of his head.

"No, sah."

"Then stop."

"Yes, sah," the boy quietly agreed, but made no move to rise.

"Son, get up," the elder said in a gentle tone.

Jasper did, coming to attention with his hands clasped behind his back, but in an unusual change, the proud soldier kept his head bowed.

Carlisle released a breath then stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jasper Monroe Whitlock Cullen, enough!" he growled in annoyance. "I won't tolerate anymore of your insolence. I've grown weary of you thinking you know better than me. I expect my second in command to follow my lead, not question it. Since you appear incapable of that, I'm stripping you of your position."

The soldier sharply raised his head and met his leader's furious black glare. Shock and hurt were apparent on the young man's face.

Setting his jaw, Carlisle returned his son's unflinching gaze.

"I think Emmett will make a fitting replacement since Edward hasn't shown an interest in leading."

"Emmett?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He's loyal."

"He's a lummox! He would lead this family right over a cliff and into the heart of a volcano. If it wasn't for him, this entire situation would have never occurred! Do you have any clue how many of his idiotic ideas we've discouraged? Hell, just the other day..."

Jasper stopped and huffed out a breath as he lowered his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you shifting blame, Major?" Carlisle asked in a soft, dangerously calm voice.

The Texan glanced back up at his leader, tears of frustration sparkling in his obsidian eyes.

"If Emmett wasn't the cause of so many damn problems, Alice would have never come up with this stupid idea and none of this would have happened."

"You _are_ shifting the blame," the doctor stated as he cocked a brow. "Everything before now was nothing more than lip service. That's why you can't release this guilt. You've been lying, Jasper. You've been lying to me, but worse of all, you've been lying to yourself."

Crossing his arms, the soldier glanced away leaving Carlisle to feel a wave of projected embarrassment.

"You owe your brother an apology."

"You've confused me with Edward," the boy spat.

"Not in the least." The elder took a firm hold of his recalcitrant son's chin and forced Jasper to look at him. "You _will_ apologize to Emmett."

"Like hell I will," the youth growled as he ripped his head from the coven leader's grasp. "I have no reason to apologize. He cost me my position in this coven with his ineptitude. It's Emmett who should be apologizing to me."

"No, he hasn't. You're losing it all on your own. There's nothing that anyone else can do that would influence my decision. That is entirely up to you. If you want to earn it back, you will reconsider your current stance. You have a month to decide if you want to continue to act like a child whose angry that he's not getting his own way, or if you want to act like a man and truly take responsibly for your own actions."

"I"m not apologizing to Emmett. I didn't do a damn thing to him."

"Then at least admit that you've lied."

"Alright, I've lied. I lied when I said this was all my fault when it was clearly Emmett's. If he hadn't..."

"Jasper, go to your room," Carlisle snarled as he cut his boy off in mid-rant. "When you're ready to be civil, you may come find me. Until then, reflect on what has transpired here. Do some soul searching, son. Decide if you really want to be my lieutenant, then come back and talk to me."

The Major roared in anger, but the patriarch stood firm as he calmly stared the boy down until Jasper stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 **AN:** Not really sure where that came from. I guess even my beloved Jasper can have a bad day. That's what I get for having waaay too many alpha males running around in my head. Makes this one a little longer than I expected. I have faith that the Major will come around, but I get the feeling he's going to dig his hole a little deeper before he's ready to start climbing out.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and giving me a reason to keep writing. Love you all. *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days had passed and the Cullen household had become blissfully calm and reasonably quiet as the kids remained on their best behavior. Much to Carlisle's relief, community service had gone off without a hitch, with each of the children gaining a wealth of pride from their duties. The patriarch _had_ offered their services for trash collection. That proposal was swiftly and gratefully accepted by Charlie Swan. After some initial grumbling, the group of miscreants found themselves embracing the task, and earned high praise from the police chief. That praise, along with their father's prompting, fueled them into doing a bit more to help their community.

After his stint at the soup kitchen, Emmett decided to return. As distasteful as it was to be working with human food, seeing the less fortunate people of Forks provided with a decent meal put a smile on the bruin boy's face, causing him to brainstorm other ways he could make a difference at the local shelter. Anonymously dropping off donations of blankets, clothes, toiletries, and a few board games in the middle of the night wasn't quite what Carlisle had in mind when he had mentioned continued community service, but the coven leader couldn't deny that his bear's efforts helped improve lives and lift spirits.

Rosalie did her part by volunteering to help at the library. She originally imagined herself buried under stacks of dusty books that needed sorting, but was happily surprised when Mrs. Isaacs, the librarian, asked her to take charge of story time. The delight on the faces of the little ones as their imaginations ran away with the tales she read warmed the woman's heart. Rose was hard pressed to think of anything more satisfying, and quickly enrolled as a permanent volunteer, with plans to drag Emmett along to help act out some of the stories. He had a way with theatrics that she was certain the children would love.

As a group, the boys joined a set of volunteers working hard to rebuild a house for a local family who had lost theirs to a fire. From repairing the damage they tended to do to their own home, the three of them brought a wealth of skills that were vastly appreciated and praised. Like Rose, the one afternoon that they had pledged to the task was so rewarding, in no time the Cullen boys decided to continue helping out whenever they had a little free time on their hands. After school... or during in an isolated case involving Emmett, and on weekends, they would freely give their labor to what they knew was a truly worthy cause. They all agreed that it felt good to stand back at the end of the day and gaze at their progress, knowing that they were helping to change someone's life for the better.

Alice had her own plan for assisting those in need. She and Jasper were only too happy to add the local nursing home to their list of service calls. The elderly visibly perked up whenever the spiky-haired pixie bounced into the room. Her visits, which often included reading to or playing card games with the various residents, never ceased to put smiles on everyone's faces. Her easy rapport and musical laughter that made her a favorite of everyone she came in contact with, proved just as potent with those too often pushed aside and forgotten about in our fast paced world.

While Alice found ways to energize, and occasionally accessorize, the elderly people, Jasper would sit and patiently listen to them relate stories of their youth — stories that often brought to mind memories of his own past lives. He found himself recalling moments he had been carefully filed away and came to valued the time spent with the aging humans as much as they valued him.

On their second visit to the nursing home, Alice convinced Edward to join them. The youth was thrilled to find a piano quietly resting in corner of the social area. After a bit of tuning, he settled down on the bench to play. The mind reader's skill and Alice's prompting soon had several of the residents singing and dancing the night away. It was the liveliest the staff had ever seen their patients. They immediately invited the bronze-haired boy and his siblings back — a request the young Cullen's were happy to accept and would look forward to for years to come.

All in all, the kids agreed that this was one of the more pleasant punishments they had been forced to endure. Carlisle and Esme were pleased with the children's efforts, and delighted with the improved attitudes of their brood. Well, the improvement in _most_ of their attitudes.

Jasper was still sullen and distant. He spent more of his time out of the house than the others. He would be the last one to leave the building site in the evenings, and Alice had to drag him away from what was progressively turning into all night checkers competitions with a gentlemen at the nursing home. It was clear to everyone that the soldier wasn't comfortable at home. He didn't want to be there, and the time he had to be was mostly spent confined to his room with only his mate for company.

"Carlisle, you have to do something," Esme demanded one evening as she caught a glimpse of their blond haired boy vanishing like a ghost up the stairs. "I understand that the children deserved to be punished for their transgressions. I really do, and I stand by your decisions, but was it really necessary to take Jasper's position from him? You know what it meant to him. He places a great deal of stock in your opinion. He may have to regain your trust, but I think demoting him was a bit extreme," she added while curling up next to her husband on the sofa.

Carlisle draped an arm around his mate and hugged her closer before leaning his head back against the cushion and releasing his breath in a soft sigh.

"I never had any intention of revoking his position. That was a ruse meant to shake him up a bit. I wanted him to stop for a second and really see how poorly he was behaving. He needed to be made aware of the potential consequences of his actions. Unfortunately, my bluff backfired in my face."

"Then you're going to have to fix it."

"I will, a chroí, but it's not that simple. I've been trying to come up with a plan for him to earn it back."

"You could tell him what you just told me. Let him know that he had never been in danger of being made to step down. Tell him that this was all just a misunderstanding, and you still trust his leadership abilities."

The patriarch shook his head.

"No, love. That's not going to work. It would have, had he not lashed out like he did. He said some extremely unkind things about his brother — things he knew to be wrong. His actions were those of a belligerent child denied of getting his own way. I expect better of my loyal soldier. At that moment in time, Jasper wasn't suited to lead this family. I still have complete faith in him, don't get me wrong, but he needs to show that he's up to the task. He must prove to me and, more importantly, to himself, that he has the maturity to shoulder this responsibility."

"To himself? Jasper has always been self-assured."

"In the past, yes, but not right now. He slinks around, avoiding his brother because he knows what he needs to do, and yet continues to refuse to do it. _And_ that lad hasn't spoken a single word to me since I dismissed him from the study the other night. Not even to return my greeting when I walk through the kitchen in the morning on my way out the door. He's acting out in a manner that doesn't speak well of his level of maturity. I know he has to realize that, but he's doing nothing to try to rectify the situation. If I were to simply reinstate him while he's continuing to act like a sullen, immature youth, he won't value the position. In his heart, he knows his behavior is unacceptable, causing him to be undeserving of such an important post. That's why it has to be earned."

"And how long are you willing to let this go on?" Esme asked with a worried look.

"As long as it takes," was her mate's reply.

"But, Carlisle," she began, pulling away from his embrace to look her husband in the eye. "All of our children can be extremely bull-headed. What if...?"

He placed a finger against her lips as he softly shushed her while gazing lovingly into her troubled eyes.

"Jasper will come around, but it has to be in his own time. This can't be forced, Esme. The Major has to take the first step on his own. Only then, can I step in and help him find the path to redemption."

Esme stared into his pale amber eyes as she desperately searched for a solution. She couldn't stand to see her son distraught and acting so distant. It reminded her of his early years with their family. He had been so skittish, waiting for Carlisle to snap and become the coven leader he was familiar with. He acted more like an outsider — a stranger. It had taken a great deal of love and patience before he finally accepted them in their role of parents. She didn't want to go through that with him again, but admitted to herself that this time was different.

Jasper already knew their love for him was unbreakable. He knew he and Alice were safe. He knew nothing would ever change the way they viewed him — as their treasured son, but her mate was right. Their southern soldier was being sullen and acting very much like a child who had been told no, when he wanted a cookie before his supper. While he did still wish her a good morning before leaving for school, he barely said anything else to her, and even less to Carlisle. Now that she thought about it, he really hadn't even given his father a passing glance. Jasper was doing his best to ignore Carlisle's very existence, and that didn't sit well with the matriarch.

A light frown creased her forehead as she glanced away from her mate and puzzled over what could be done about their son.

Carlisle reached out and stroked the back of his fingers along her cheek in the most gentle of touches. When Esme shifted her gaze once again, she caught a gleam of sadness and worry in his eyes before they cleared as he replaced those negative emotions with with confidence and love.

"We'll all get through this. Jasper has a good head on his shoulders. He just needs to use it. Right now he won't let either of us help him sort things out, but there's someone who can reach him."

"Alice," the Esme quietly said, causing her husband to nod.

"Our princess won't let this go on for too long. She'll make him see reason, and get her mate back on track. Just watch. You'll see."

* * *

"Why are you all dress up? Not that I'm complaining. I've always enjoyed opening gifts," Alice cooed with a sultry smile as she lay across their bed and crooked a finger to beckon her husband to join her.

Her invitation was met by Jasper's practiced cocky grin.

"Hummingbird, there is nuthin' I would rather do than be unwrapped by you, but if you don't git yer fancy dress on right quick we're gonna be late."

"Late? Exactly what are we going to be late for?"

"Fer the dance."

Confusion coupled with budding concern shown brightly in the pixie's gold eyes.

"Jazzy, we can't go to the dance," she said as she shook her head. "You know that. Daddy said..."

"I don't give a tinker's toot about what he said," the Major bluntly stated, interrupting his wife before she could build a case against his plans. "He says a lot of things. Some right. But sometimes he's wrong, and he's wrong about this. You've been planin' on goin' to this shindig for the better part of a month. Yeah, we messed up with that credit card nonsense, but I'll be damned if I'm not takin' ya to the dance. He's already punished us, and you know as well as I do that we've learned that damn lesson. You think we're going to be makin' anymore credit cards?"

Alice shook her head.

"Right. Lesson learned. This groundin' bullshit is nuthin' but overkill. You and me are gonna go out tonight. There's not a damn thing he can do to stop us. We'll play the good kids for the rest of our restriction, but not tonight."

"But, Jazzy..."

The soldier held up his hand to hush her.

"There's no buts, hummingbird. We're goin'," he said with determination. "I've thought it through, and got everything covered. I left a note on the kitchen table lettin' Momma know we'd be at the old folks home tonight. As late as we've been staying, that should buy us plenty of time to go out there and cut the rug. We get to go out for some much needed fun, and be back before anyone's wiser. I promise. This plan cannot fail."

"I don't know."

"Look. Use your visions. Go ahead. Check our future, and see if it ain't bright. See if you ain't the belle of the ball tonight. I promise you, baby, I'll show you the time of your life."

"Jasper," Alice called, more than a little distressed.

"Use your gift, sweet pea. You'll see that I'm not lyin'," he implored as he took her hands in his and eased her to her feet. "Please come with me."

Falling silent, the seerer quieted her thoughts and let her mind go blank. Inhaling deeply she searched the future, but only came up empty handed. With no decisions made, there was no way to tell how her husband's plan would go, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it wouldn't work.

"I can't see anything, but..." She paused as she caught the pleading look in her soldier boy's eyes. It was clear that this meant a lot to him for some reason. Maybe he did just want to go out and have some fun for change, but Alice had a nagging feeling that there was more to it than that. Jasper was trying to prove a point, and she could only hope that it wouldn't end up biting them both in the ass once it was all said and done.

With a internal sigh, she acknowledge that she couldn't deny him any more than he could her, and felt herself give into this bad idea.

"Well, I did buy that turquoise dress just for this dance. It seems like a terrible shame to let it go to waste."

"That's my hummingbird," the southerner said with a blindingly bright smile as he pulled her into his arms and passionately claimed her lips.

Alice returned his kiss then playfully pushed him away with a giggle as she allowed the remnants of her reservations to fade.

"Major Whitlock, if you keep that up we won't be going anywhere except to bed."

"That there is a mighty temptin' challenge, Mrs. Whitlock," he replied, giving her a smoldering look. "If I wasn't so set on showing off with the prettiest girl in town, I'd say screw that party dress. And that there gives me an idea. Let's take it for a couple of spins around the dance floor so it servers it's purpose, and then when we come home so I can properly unravel that wrapping and give you a good reason to have to go shopping for a replacement."

"I like the way you think, good sir."

"Do ya now?"

"Uh huh."

"Then lets get this party started. The sooner we get to the dance, the sooner we can come back home and have us some real fun."

Jasper's eyes sparkled with mischief before he gave his wife a light swat that sent her scurrying toward the bathroom to get ready for the dance and what promised to be an fun filled night.

* * *

The Major and his mate quickly lost themselves in the music, energy, and excitement that filled the school gym. Alice's concerns evaporated further in the festive atmosphere. Chatting with a few classmates and dancing to the man of her dreams was just what the doctor didn't order, but should have. Alice felt better than she had in days. The pixie never could resist a party, and was in extremely high spirits when a unsettling vision flashed in her mind.

Moving her quickly to the side of the dance floor, Jasper cocked his head and raised as brow as he studied his suddenly frozen wife.

"What's wrong, hummingbird?" he inquired in a deep, serious tone.

"I - I'm not sure. I think there's something wrong with Edward, but I'm not sure what. The vision was fragmented, but I could see the front his shirt soaked with venom and his eyes were glazed over. Whatever has happened... It isn't good, Jazz." She shook her head to clear it, then glanced at Jasper with wide frightened eyes. "We have to go."

Without a word, Jasper slipped his arm over Alice's shoulder, ushered her through the crowded gym and out into the parking lot. Away from the human influence, she tried to focus on her vision again, but was greeted with only darkness.

"I don't understand," she squeaked in nervous frustration. "I should be able to key in on Edward, but I can't. It's like someone or something is blocking me."

"This hasn't happened before," the soldier stated while opening the car door for his mate.

"No, and it's scaring me. You don't think..." The petite woman couldn't bring herself to speak the words that caused her heart to constrict painfully in her chest.

"No. I'm sure Edward will be okay. He doesn't look it, but he's strong and capable. Plus, he has Papa around. He won't let anything happen to any of us. Let's just get home."

Alice nodded as Jasper gunned the sports car's engine and sped out of the parking lot and down the road away from town.

At his mate's insistence, the Major floored the gas sending them barreling down the highway towards home in record time. Both were preoccupied with worry for their brother and befuddled by the dysfunction in Alice's ability. Her accuracy wasn't always on the nose, but there was never a time that they could recall when it didn't work at all. Now she couldn't even get a glimpse of their family or a glimmer of what their near future held.

Jasper sent a wave of calm over his panicking wife. She relied heavily on her talent, and to have it fail ...

"Jazz, slow down. Quick!"

The soldier was startled by her outburst. Giving her a worried look, he lifted his foot off the gas a moment before red and blue lights blazed to life behind him.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, causing it to groan in protest. "If something really is wrong at home, we don't have time for this bullshit."

"Pull over and let me out. There's a clump of trees just up ahead. He won't see me get out, and if he asks, you can claim that you turned the light on to look for your registration. I'll meet you back at the house."

Alice leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before looking over her shoulder at the police car.

"Don't give him a hard time. You don't want to get arrested."

"No, I don't," he agreed with a deep, sad sigh as he placed both hands on the steering wheel and leaned back in the seat, seemingly lost in thought while the engine naturally slowed the car.

As the vehicle drifted to the roadside, Alice grabbed the release and prepared to leap out but a hand around her wrist stopped her. Looking over at her mate, she saw a terrible sadness in his dark eyes.

"I'll be right behind you," he informed her. "It's going to be alright."

Alice nodded and gave his hand a reassuring pat before opening the door and darting out into the night.

Shifting into park, Jasper rubbed both hands over his face. Why did these things always seem to happen to him at the worst possible time? Lowering his hands, he looked out into the darkness as he felt the weight of tonight's transgression fall heavily on his shoulders. If he hadn't been being bull-headed and spiteful, he would have been home when Edward had been injured. It was possible that he could have prevented it from happening. This accident, or whatever it was, wasn't his fault, but him not being there when his family needed him, was. He was meant to be a protector. Even if he wasn't Carlisle's second-in-command, by coven right, he was bound to protect them and he had failed miserable. No wonder he had lost his place at his leader's side. If he couldn't be trusted in times like this, how could he be trusted when Carlisle was gone?

A rapping on the window broke his concentration.

Rolling down the window, he donned his most contrite expression as he handed the officer his license and paperwork without comment or complaint.

"Know how fast you were going, son?"

"No, sir. I really wasn't paying attention. I know I should have been, but I got word of a family emergency, and was just trying to get home."

"Think your family would rather have you arrive home alive and in one piece instead of having you add to that emergency by getting into a wreck."

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied as he bowed his head, his shoulders falling in defeat. "They would."

The officer glanced at the youth before turning back to the paperwork in his hand.

"Hale. I recognize that name. Don't you live with that Dr. Cullen or something?"

"Yes, sir. He's my father."

"Chief Swan speaks highly of him. Actually, to hear him talk, he's fond of all of you. Says you're a good bunch who tend to keep their noses pretty clean."

"We're not always successful, but we try," the boy answered without raising his head.

The man studied the teen's demeanor for a few more seconds before allowing his stance to relax.

"Here, kid," he said while handing the documents back to Jasper. "We'll call this time a warning. Just take it easy on these roads — especially at night. You never know what's around the bend. Having a doctor for a father doesn't mean you get to risk your neck or the lives of others by driving recklessly. Now, go ahead. Get yourself home to help with that emergency, and don't let me catch you flying low again."

The soldier gave the man a grateful look before quickly storing the car's registration and insurance forms back in his glove compartment.

"I can't thank you enough, Officer."

"Just obey the law and be safe. That's all the thanks I need."

"Yes, sir," the boy agreed with all sincerity.

The officer gave a nod before returning to his car as Jasper cranked his engine and pulled back onto the roadway. He wouldn't make it home quite as quickly, but at least now he would make it home to help Edward without having the additional worry of needing to explain a speeding ticket to his father. The soldier felt that he would have enough explaining to do before the night was over. He wasn't looking forward to it, but his leader ... his father deserved the truth. It was the least Jasper could do.

* * *

 **AN:** The Major can be a handful when he puts his mind to it. He wants to be back in Carlisle's good graces, but he's making it hard for me to get him there. I will though. I swear I can. He just has to behave himself for a little while, and I'll have him back as his papa's second.

Thanks for your support, guys. It means the world. *hugs*


	8. Chapter 8

As Jasper bounded up the steps and into the house, he was hit with a suffocating wave of emotion. Pain and fear were at the head of the pack, causing his head to throb and his stomach to sicken. Choking back his panic, he raced into the living room and quickly located the wellspring of those emotions.

Edward lay on the sofa in a state of pain driven delirium, his head cradled in Esme's lap. Rosalie defensively stood beside their mother while Alice knelt on the floor holding their brother's hand and cooing gentle words of encouragement.

Jasper had seen more than his fair share of suffering, but the bronze-haired boy was currently ranking somewhere near the top of his experiences. Dirt streaked the mind reader's handsome face which was now bisected by deep cracks in his pale stony skin. His clothes had been reduced to filthy, venom soaked rags, and judging by the delayed healing, it was painfully obvious that he had lost a large volume of the life sustaining fluid. Edward's eyes rolled beneath closed lids. His breath coming in raspy, shallow gasps, interrupted by the occasional moan. All in all, he was a pitiful sight — one that the soldier would have been happy to have been spared.

"He's going to be alright," Alice informed him as she glanced over her shoulder at her mate. "It's going to take some time for him to recover, but he will. It would be better if he had the strength to feed, but right now that's just not possible. I don't even think we could force blood into him."

"I can smell them on him," Jasper stated with a sneer. "I recognize one of their scents. He was in service to Maria not long before I left. He was the one who had been given the order to kill me. He's bad news all the way around. If he's here, no one is safe. Do we know where Edward was when he was attacked?"

"We're afraid he was in a pocket of woods near town. There haven't been any reports of random animal attacks, but if they're hunting in town, this will be problematic for us and the humans. Carlisle and Emmett have gone looking for them in the hope of talking them into moving along to richer hunting grounds," Esme said as she turned her stress blacked eyes on her son.

"I don't see talking doing any good with these. They only understand one thing, and it ain't diplomacy."

"You have to go and help Daddy and Em, Jazz," the pixie pleaded. "I still can't get a clear reading, but I'm afraid they're walking into a trap. The nomads had to have known we were here. They must want our territory, and if they can't drive us out..."

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes as she let the rest of her statement remain unspoken.

Jasper crouched down beside her and took her in his arms.

"Of course I'm going to help, hummingbird, and there's a reason you're blind to what's going on. It's no fault in you. Marcellus is a shield. Powerful as hell if he is set to using it, but even if he isn't consciously controlling it, his ability just naturally dampens your gift. I've never been able to manipulate him or even catch a hint of his emotions. That's why Maria was plotting to send him against me. She knew it would be nearly impossible for me to defend myself against him."

The Major drew a breath before swallowing hard and and tossing his head.

"Papa and Em are out of their league. They're both damn fine fighters, but they've never come up against anyone like him, and I'm partly to blame. I trained him. I honed his skill and made him what he is. He's completely lethal."

"That's it. I'm coming with you," Rose announced, causing Esme to gasp.

"You'll do no such thing," Jasper resolutely stated with a shake of his head as he stood to face his sister.

"We don't know how many of them are out there. The more of us, the better. If he's as dangerous as you say, you're going to need help. You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing while Emmett is in danger."

"If you're there, Emmett will be distracted. I'm not telling you no because I question your skills. I'm saying it because I need your husband's head on straight. It's a little wonky at the best of times. If he he starts worrying about you, he'll be worse than useless, and _that_ will get him injured if not outright killed."

"Jasper, I know how to handle ..."

The boy cut her off with a raised hand and a violent toss of his head.

"You don't. If Marcellus is looking to move in, it's not just our territory he's after." Jasper's eyes turned hard and cold. "He's the worse sort of creature that's ever slithered across this earth. He's done unspeakable things, and he thinks every woman, apart from Maria, is his right."

"I've dealt with his kind before, or have you forgotten how I came to be this?" she asked while sweeping her hand over herself.

"I won't allow you to put yourself in that type of situation. Not while there's venom flowing in my body."

"You can't stop me," the blond woman challenged as she met her brother's gaze with an equally cold one of her own.

"He can't, but I can."

Brother and sister turned to look at their distraught mother.

"When your father isn't here, _I_ am the one in charge. I'm telling you that I need you here with me, Rose. Edward is weak. You may be required to help find him some nourishment so we can pull him through the worst of his injuries."

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"Alice can do that. She's just as capable as I am."

"She can, but I also need you here to help protect our home in case these men get pass your father. If this is some sort of trap, it's quite possible that their band is trying a two prong attack. Some will face off with your father while the others come here in an attempt to divide and conquer. We've all been trained to fight, but that isn't my strongest skill. I need you here with me, Rosalie. I need you to help defend our home and family."

The blond stood motionlessly staring at her mother.

"Please, Rose," Jasper finally said, his deep voice soft and pleading. "Let me do this. I'll bring Emmett home to you in one piece. I swear. You can have the next band of nomads, but let me do what I was born to do, even if it's just this one time."

Molten ebony eyes critically roved over the soldier before the woman finally gave the faintest of nods.

"Thank you." His voice was hoarse and heavy with gratitude as he returned her nod.

"Jazzy, you need to go now. Rose and I will set up a perimeter and keep watch while Momma looks after Edward. This is our home, and we'll defend it by any means necessary."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, hummingbird, but if it does, I know you'll all do whatever it takes. We'll defeat this threat as a family."

"Promise me that you'll be careful," she demanded as she stood to hug him, pressing her face against his chest.

"Always, sweet pea. Always," he answered while running his hand through her dark spiky hair before kissing her forehead gently.

"Jasper, don't put yourself at any unnecessary risk, but please..." Esme allowed her voice to fade as her eyes pleaded with her son.

"I'll bring them home, ma'am," he promised with a nod before reluctantly pulling away from his wife and racing out the door into the moonlit night.

As the Major raced through the woods, he felt himself becoming increasingly alarmed by the deafening silence. While a whiff of his scent sent prey animals scurrying and quieted the birds, crickets still chirped and various small creatures ignored him. Not this time. It appeared that the very forest was holding its breath in fear.

Hitting a narrow rocky path, he stopped and scented the updraft. Carlisle's essence drifted on the faint breeze giving him direction. Slowing his gait, the soldier followed his father's spicy, earthy signature and soon found it growing stronger and mixing with Emmett's unique musk. They couldn't be much further.

Trailing his family members was easy enough and kept him focused, but when he hit a sickly sour note, his venom momentarily froze. Fighting back his repulsion, Jasper forced his way through thick brush that ran along the edge of the trail that did indeed lead toward town.

The sound of voices quickened his step and sent him bursting from the trees into a rocky area illuminated by watery moonlight.

Burnt chocolate brown eyes drank in the sight of his coven leader crouching beside the crumbled figure of Emmett while a band of three nomads lorded over them. From his vantage point, it was clear to see that his bulky brother's lower arm laying several feet away from his body, but at least he was still alive. In excruciating pain, no doubt, but still alive and able to fight if pushed to it.

Blessedly, Carlisle appeared injury free, but God only knew how long that would last. The Major was mildly surprised to hear the elder growling menacingly at the interlopers as he attempted to protect his fallen son. Jasper knew the man wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight, but there was no way the passive doctor could stand against these killers on his own. He needed help, and luckily the cavalry had just arrived.

"I knew you would come. We've been waiting for you," a tall raven haired male said as he caught sight of the newcomer. "I smelled you near town and along the riverbank. I heard that you had found yourself another coven. Even caught a mate, if the stories are true. Done well for yourself, have you?"

"What do you want, Marcellus?"

"Why, Whitlock, is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

"I don't _ever_ recall us being friends."

The nomad placed his hand upon his chest over the spot where his dead heart resided.

"You wound me. I came here with only the best of intentions, hoping to enjoy your hospitality, and maybe swap stories of the good old times. Instead, my boys and I were attacked by this pup and his sire. I take it that you know them since their scent lingers on you. It's a shame that you've lowered your standards to running with the likes of these simpletons. You never should have left us. Oh, how disappointed Maria would be if she could see you now. This one's influence has weakened you. I can see it in the way you move. It's a shame really. Back in the day, you were someone to be respected, but now. .." The vampire shrugged. "Now, you're nothing."

The Major ground his teeth as he moved to place himself between his family and the pompous warrior.

"This is our territory. You're not welcome here. I suggest you move along while you still can."

The red-eyed demon roared with laughter, causing his companions to do the same.

"Jasper, don't antagonize him further," Carlisle warned as he continued to crouch protectively over Emmett, his eyes never leaving the vile leader of the nomadic pack.

"Don't worry, Papa. I've got this."

"Papa?" Marcellus questioned while cocking a curious brow. "How's that? You owe your wretched existence to Maria, not this pitiful creature, and you should be grateful for that."

"What and who I owe is none of your damn business. Now, you and your boys can kindly git, before things turn nasty, or have you forgotten who trained you?"

The band laughed again.

"You're hardly in any position to make demands. You may have been great once, but now you're just old and slow. You're no more of a threat than that one armed pup, though I may be persuaded to put you out of your misery if you ask nicely. You've had a good run, Whitlock, but your reign is over."

"It's Cullen," Jasper emphatically stated as he took a step towards the intruder. "And I won't be the one dying here tonight."

A deep growl rolled from the southerner's chest as he glared into the hate filled eyes of his opponent.

"You have lost your senses after all if you think you can take us all on."

"He won't be fighting alone," the elder blond snarled as he and the wounded Emmett rose to their feet.

"Too old dogs and a lame pup? This would be comical if it wasn't so sad," the gang leader remarked, before training his gaze directly on Jasper. "For old times sake, I will afford you an honorable death. Your female may even follow you into the next life, once I'm through with her, of course."

With a roar of fury, the Major flew at the nomad missing his mark by inches as the dark haired devil danced out of his path.

"Is that the best you can do?" Marcellus mocked. "You really have outlived your usefulness, after all. And here I thought Maria had simply grown tired of you. Your skills are laughable. Hell, Whitlock, you fight like a female."

A howl of pain shattered the night air, causing the warring vampires to freeze as they quickly searched for the cause. Jasper caught sight of one of the nomad's companions in a heap on the ground mere seconds before his cry was silenced. The unfortunate creature parted ways with his head as a slender form emerged from the darkness.

"Rosalie, you shouldn't be here," Jasper quietly hissed as he felt Emmett's anxiety rise.

"Now is not the time to discuss it. You needed help. I helped," she stated bluntly with a toss of her head.

"Rosalie Lilian, go home," Carlisle commanded.

"Yes, pretty little thing. Do as you're bid. We'll be along to deal with you in short order," the nomad said as a sickly smile tugged at his lips.

Rose glared at the intruder then spat in his direction.

"Feisty. I like that. I'll have fun breaking you."

"Marcellus, this is between you and me," Jasper growled as he brought the nomad's attention back towards himself. "We both know the only reason you're here is to finish the job Maria tasked you with all those years ago. It's been gnawing at you, just knowing that I slipped through your fingers. Well, here I am. Let's finish this like warriors. There's no need to draw these others into our feud. Let them go, and face me with honor, man to man."

"Jasper," Carlisle called, but was swiftly silenced by a shake of the soldier's head.

"Papa, I need you to take Rose and Em, and get the hell out of here. You need to see to it that they're safe."

"I'm not going anywhere," the bruin growled as he pressed his damaged arm tightly against his chest. "We're a family, and we'll fight as one."

"Not this time. This is my fight," Jasper answered as he continued to stare down his opponent.

"Jasper, don't be a dumbass," Rosalie said. "Alice and I have already taken out the two who were slinking around the house. This isn't just your fight. It's _ours._ "

"Isn't this sweet? They know you can't win, so they're hoping to save you. Too bad that's a pointless endeavor."

"Papa, take them and go," the southerner snarled while his eyes darkened further as he surveyed the nomad. "Rose and Em need to be home. Edward needs you. You have to go take care of them and let me do this."

"Son, you don't have to..."

"Yes, I do!"

Carlisle inhaled sharply at his boy's tone, but after a moment's consideration, the elder nodded.

"Rose, take Emmett home and get him cleaned up. I'll be along shortly."

"No," husband and wife replied together.

The elder raised a brow as he shot his children a dark look.

"See to your mate's injury. After your brother has dispatched our guests, he and I will join you."

Noticing Emmett's severed limb near his feet, Jasper quickly grabbed it and tossed it in his siblings' direction.

"Rose, your first responsibility is to your mate," the soldier stated. "It has to be that way. Now, go."

"Enough of this sentimental rubbish," Marcellus injected. "Stay or go. It doesn't matter. You'll all be dust by morning."

"You first," the soldier said he bared his teeth and dropped into a crouch, ready to attack.

With a deafening roar, the Major charged once more, but this time he succeeded in connecting a solid blow to his enemy's jaw. Marcellus reeled for a moment before retuning the punch with a booted foot to Jasper's stomach. Fighting through the pain, the empath latched onto the man's leg and pulled him off his feet.

Across the dusty ground, the snarling, spitting ball of furious combatants rolled, each tying to find an advantage over the other. Fists flew and clawed hands grappled for purchase. Flashing teeth met bone as the nomad bite down on Jasper's arm and held it in a vise-like grip.

Howling, the soldier clawed at the man's face with his free hand while driving a knee into his groin. The shocking pain caused him to loosen his teeth, giving Jasper the opportunity to rip free, while leaving a swatch of flesh behind.

Sticky with venom and streaked with dirt, the empath staggered to his feet and faced his foe.

"Out of respect for our past, I'll give you this last chance to leave and never return," the soldier offered.

"Not before I see you dead," Marcellus spat as he lunged at the southerner.

Meeting him head on, Jasper caught the nomad by the throat. The sickening creak of tearing skin sounded loudly in Jasper's ear before the red-eyed devil managed to throw him off and send him flying into a nearby boulder.

Both rock and skull shattered on impact. For several seconds, the Major was senseless as his body worked to repair itself. The sounds of a struggle dimly registered in his returning consciousness, but before he had time to make sense of it all a burning sensation exploded across his throat.

Reaching, Jasper grabbed a piece of the broken stone and smashed it against Marcellus' temple, knocking him away.

The nomad shook his head, before advancing upon his opponent once more, but Jasper was already on his feet. Bearing down on the nomadic leader with all his speed and strength, the soldier wrestled him off his feet and sent them both careening over the ledge of the low cliff and down into the river below.

* * *

AN: Short, but I had to get something up. Sorry for the delays guys. I really am. Here's hoping that I can get everything caught up soon. Thanks for hanging with me. Y'all are the best.


	9. Chapter 9

"NO!"

A cry sounded from behind Carlisle as a small shadow rocketed out from the treeline. The elder had just enough time to grab his petite daughter before she followed her mate over the cliff and onto the rocks below.

"Alice, shh. Jasper will be alright. Have faith," he cooed as she fought to free herself from his embrace.

Shaking her head, she clawed at the strong arms that surrounded her.

"I saw it. I saw it, but my vision came late. I couldn't get here in time. I couldn't stop him," she wailed as tears began to burn her eyes.

"We'll find him, Ally," Emmett reassured her. "Jazzman will be okay. You'll see."

The pixie's legs suddenly refused to support her any longer as she was overwhelmed by grief. It was only Carlisle's support that kept her upright as she broke down completely in his arms, her venom tears soaking through his shirt while her small fists pounded against his chest in anger.

Rosalie listened to the river roaring below and felt her heart sink. Recent storms had caused the normally passive tributary to swell and churn like a maddened beast. Such turbulent waters would make locating her brother difficult. He could already be miles downstream, and if he was severely injured...

"Kitten," Carlisle gently called out, breaking Rose free from her dark thoughts. "There's a lighter in the pocket of my jacket. It's over there by the rocks. I'd appreciate it if you could take care of the remains of those two."

The woman had nearly forgotten about the nomad's companions. She shuddered as she recalled the savageness of her father as he dispatched the second when the rogue made the mistake of trying to assist his leader in battling Jasper. The dis-articulated body lay bent and broken where it had fallen, forgotten in the chaos of battle.

Gazing at the battered remains, Rose recalled all the times she had considered Carlisle too passive. The various moments she and the others had viewed his compassion as a weakness now echoed in her mind, filling her with regret. There was no weakness in a creature capable of doing what her father had done in the defense of his family, and she found herself grateful for his nearly limitless patience and compassion all the more.

With a nod, she moved to fulfill the patriarch's request while he turned his attention towards her wounded mate.

"Emmett, are you well enough to look after your sister while I go look for Jasper?"

"Sure, Pops. This is just a little scratch," the bruin answered as he motioned towards his missing limb. "Come here, Ally. We're gonna make it alright. Pops will bring Jasper back all safe and sound. You'll see."

Carefully placing his distraught child in the embrace of Emmett's good arm, the patriarch stepped back and let his gaze rove over his children.

"Once the fire is out," he said with a touch of command. "I want you three to head home. Rose, see to Emmett's wound and please check on your brother. I think Alice is going to need Esme's full attention, so she's not going to have time to play nursemaid to Edward at the moment. I _will_ find Jasper and join you as soon as possible. Let your mother know, but tell her not to worry."

"You want us to tell the sun that it doesn't have to come up anymore while we're at it?" Emmett asked, earning himself a mild scowl from the patriarch.

"Reassure your mother," Carlisle said firmly. "I'm trusting the both of you to help keep her calm as best as you can."

"We will, dad. Just be careful. Jasper is a fighter, but we don't know how this played out. We can't afford to lose you, too," Rosalie said, causing a new bout of tears from Alice.

"We're not going to lose anyone," their father stated with confidence. "Now, please just do as I ask. I don't need to be worrying about the rest of you right now. I have to trust that you're safe."

"We will," Rose confirmed as her shoulders sank under the weight of the events of the evening.

Carlisle stepped up to his daughter and brushed her golden hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Rose. Trust me."

Her black eyes glistened with tears, but she blinked them back as she faintly nodded before joining her husband to help with Alice.

The coven leader paused for a moment to watch his small flock huddle together and console each other, then turned and raced along along the river searching for some sign of his lost soldier.

 _God, I know he's skilled, and I know he's strong, but please, if you deem us at all worthy of your care, please keep him safe and let me find him. If not for me, at least for his mate. Her sins are few and childish. They don't warrant this._

Carlisle ran hard, but the river continued to rage and foam angrily beside him, it's black water offering no solace to the distressed doctor.

"Jasper! Jasper, can you hear me?"

With only the rushing water answering his call, the patriarch's venom ran cold, but he pushed on to continue his search further down stream.

Finally reaching a wide bow in the river, where the water spread out and slowed, Carlisle also slowed his pace and carefully picked his way along the shore. Sifting through driftwood and debris, he found the tattered remains of his southern son's shirt caught in the boulders that dotted the bank. Holding it tightly, he gaze out across the inky water and called his son's name again. Closing his eyes, he prayed for a reply and then he heard it. The wheeze of breath being drawn into damaged lungs came from somewhere to his right. It was with renewed vigor that the patriarch plowed through the cattails and reeds as he struggled to pinpoint the location of the sound.

"Jasper!"

"Papa," the injured youth gasped before swallowing hard and trying to draw another ragged breath as he lay flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your strength. I've got you now. You're safe, son."

"I'm sorry. I..." An explosive cough shook his battered frame causing him to turn his head as frothy water was expelled from his body.

"Hush, Jasper," Carlisle whispered as he made a quick visual evaluation of the lad's condition. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"He... Marcellus. He got away."

"He's not important. What is important is that you're going to be alright. You'll need to feed and rest so your body can replenish the venom you've lost, then it can heal. It's going to take a little time, but you'll be good as new. I promise."

"He'll come back."

"Not if there's an intelligent bone in his body, but if he does, we'll be ready for him. No one threatens my family, and absolutely _nobody_ injures my second in command."

Jasper's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Carlisle with a sadness that broke the elder's silent heart.

"Emmett will be..."

A new coughing fit racked the soldier's body and stole his voice.

Carlisle carded the wet hair out of his son's eyes before nodding.

"Emmett will be just fine, but I wasn't talking about him."

"Don't understand," the youth wheezed.

"Emmett was never my second. That position has only ever belonged to one person."

"But you..."

"Made a mistake, Jasper. I misjudged the situation. I thought the threat would be enough to make you stop and reevaluate your behavior. I never meant to follow through with it, and I was wrong to even say that to you. I hope you can forgive me."

The soldier slowly blinked as he struggled to focus on the man leaning over him. His head swam from the concussion he had sustained on the rocky riverbed, but the his leader's words wove their way through the fog.

"I'm still...," he began before falling silent as the words became lodged in his throat.

"You always have been."

The youth's eyes clouded over with tears before he closed them and allowed his head to sink back into the muck while a pleasant darkness claimed him.

"Jasper? Jasper, can you hear me? Wake up, son. Come back to me."

Jasper groaned as the mild sting of a slap to his cheek chased the peaceful dark away.

"I need you to tell me where you're hurting before I try to move you. I don't want to aggravate your injuries further."

Inhaling deeply, the battle weary warrior cleared his throat.

"I ... I can walk."

Carlisle glanced down at the boy's swollen knee and shook his head.

"Not this time, cowboy."

"I can," Jasper insisted as he tried to sit up before his spinning head landed him flat on his back once again.

"Son, listen to me. I can't do a full exam, but I can tell you that your left hip is dislocated, and your knee is shattered. I think you have a fracture collarbone as well, but I can't be sure. What I am sure about is that you won't be walking on that until tomorrow at the earliest. Now, tell me what else is hurting you."

"My head and my side."

"Let me see."

Jasper grimaced as gentle pressure caused his ribs to collapse and further hamper his breathing, but it was the sticky venom that coated the doctor's hand that caused a rush of panic.

Carefully rolling his son onto his side, Carlisle examined the jagged tear that ran the length of his torso. Foreign venom contaminated the wound, slowing the healing process and causing it to fester. He knew the wound to the youth's arm would be in a similar state of contamination. The patriarch needed to get Jasper home as soon as possible so he could cleanse the areas and ease the boy's pain.

"How's the bite to your throat?"

"It burns, but not too badly. He barely broke the skin before I was able to throw him off."

"Don't lie to me, Jasper. I can't help you if I don't know the truth."

The southerner met his father's stress darkened eyes and held his gaze for a moment before swallowing hard.

"I have lied," he admitted with a slight nod before looking away.

"What hurts?" the physician asked with renewed worry.

"My heart."

Carlisle pulled back and looked to Jasper in confusion, but before he could ask, the boy continued.

"I lied and disrespected you. I left the house tonight. I left and made Alice go with me. She didn't want to, but I guess I was the bad influence this time. I was angry." Catching his breath, the soldier forced himself to meet his father's eyes. "I was angry with you, so I disobeyed you and took Alice to that dance. That's why I wasn't here when Marcellus showed up. That's why Edward and Emmett were hurt. If I hadn't been selfish and actin' like a kid who didn't get his way, all of this could have been avoided."

The air in his lungs exhausted, Jasper laid there gazing up at his coven leader, waiting for his just fury to be released.

Carlisle stared at him for a long moment before exhaling softly.

"Does your heart feel better now?" he questioned.

The boy though for a second before nodding which set his head spinning again.

"Good. Now, does anything else hurt?"

"No, sir"

"Alright then. Let's get you home so we can clean and patch you up. There's lots of people worried about you, not the least being Alice."

Very carefully cradling his son in his arms, Carlisle extracted Jasper from the soggy ground and took off towards home, mindful not to jostle him.

After several minutes of silence had past between them, the youth suddenly spoke.

"Aren't you angry?"

"No, Jasper. I'm disappointed, but I'm also quite proud that you told me what happened. For now I want you to put that out of your mind, and I certainly won't have you blaming yourself for what happened to your brothers. There's no guarantee that you could have prevented Edward's injuries, and even if you had been with Emmett and I, your brother could have still been hurt."

"He wouldn't have been. Marcellus was looking for me. If I had been home..."

"You may have been injured far worse than you are. Listen to me, son. There's no use in regretting what might have happened. It's better to keep your mind focused on mending so you will be in top form should that despicable nomad even think to challenge us again."

"It's highly probable, Papa. He didn't get want he wanted, and he doesn't give up easily."

"Duly noted, son. Now please, try to relax. You need to conserve your strength."

"Yes, sir."

Jasper rested his head against his father's shoulder and closed his eyes while Carlisle raced along the path he had broken not so long ago.

* * *

"Esme, please open the the office door. I need my medical equipment."

"Oh, my God, Carlisle."

"He's going to be alright, but I could use an extra pair of hands."

Jasper's eyes slowly opened and painfully adjusted to the bright florescence lighting.

"Where?" he muttered while blinking.

"You're home, baby," Esme answered him in a soothing tone while Carlisle carefully placed him on the exam table and began to remove his boots and shredded jeans.

"Momma." The boy's eyes filled with tears as he trained his focus on the caring woman bent over him with the worried expression on her face. "I'm powerfully sorry, Momma. I never meant fer Edward and Emmett ta come ta harm."

"I know, sweetheart. That wasn't your fault, and it's okay. They're alright. We just need to get you well."

"Alice?"

"I sent her out hunting," Carlisle informed him as he washed the worst of the dirt and debris from the gaping wound in his son's side. "You'll need to feed, and she needed to feel useful. She wanted to stay at your side, but was afraid she would get in the way."

"I don't want her ta see me like this anyway," he said with a hiss as the doctor's careful probing hit a particularly painful spot. "She needn't be worryin'."

"It's a bit late for that," Rosalie chimed in, causing Jasper to notice her presence for the first time.

Even through the cloud of pain, the southerner felt a rush of embarrassment for his sister to see him in a state of undress — a feeling that was swiftly circulated around the room.

"Oh, please, Jasper. I've studied medicine, the same as Edward. He would be in here instead of me if he had regained his full strength. Since that isn't the case, you're just going to have to grin and bear it."

"This isn't going to work," Carlisle growled softly. "There's just too much mud. I can't get a true idea of what I'm dealing with." Looking up at his mate, he caught her eye. "A chroí, would you mind quickly running a bath?"

"Wouldn't a shower be more useful?"

"It would, but that leg hasn't begun to heal yet. There's no way he'll be able to stand."

"Then get in with him, Carlisle. Frankly, my love, you could use a good scrubbing, too."

For the first time, the patriarch noticed his own state and inwardly cringed before nodding.

"Please get the water started. We'll be right in."

As his mate disappeared to the adjacent bathroom, Carlisle turned his attention to his daughter.

"Kitten, I'm going to need disinfectant, sterile water, an irrigation syringe, and a good deal of gauze. Would you please get that together, then check on the boys and see if Alice has made it back yet. Jasper needs that blood. He has enough venom to sustain life, but not to heal. It's critical that we get nourishment in him as quickly as possible."

"Of course, and I'll get Emmett to help with the hunting. His reattached arm is probably still a little weak, but you know Em. He wants to help, and loves to hunt. Between him and Alice, Jasper will be extremely well fed."

"Thank you, honey," the patriarch said as he removed his own filthy shirt and gently lifted his son off the padded exam table.

"Rose," the soldier called, summoning his sister to his side. "I'm sorry, and thanks."

She smiled at him as she shook her head.

"No need for any of that. You're my brother. We stick together. Just concentrate on feeling better soon because frankly, you look like crap."

The soldier laughed hoarsely, but his laugh quickly devolved into a rattling cough as his damaged lungs protested and expelled a spray of vital venom.

"Don't breath for a few minutes, son. You don't need to talk right now, so don't breath. Let your lungs rest."

"Yes, sir," came the reply before Jasper exhaled and quieted.

Carrying the fallen warrior into the bathroom, Carlisle wasted no time in stepping beneath the steaming stream of water which immediately began easing the tension in his body as it cleansed his son. Carefully helping Jasper to stand and supporting him so that his injured leg bore no weight, the elder looked to his wife and gave a nod.

Esme went to work gently scrubbing away all traces of the slimy river mud, paying particular attention to the gash in her boy's side and the gapping wound on his arm.

"The water isn't going to do much to loosen the venom," the doctor informed her as her progress slowed over the wound care.

"I know, Carlisle, but if I can get rid of the dirt, you'll stand a better chance of draining the venom."

The matriarch's careful attention revealed another bite wound on their son's back that had been lurking and festering beneath the blanket of mud.

Jasper groaned as the water hit it, but bit his lip and did his best to distant himself from the burning pain.

"Carlisle, this looks bad," his mate informed him with great concern.

Turning the lad in his arms, the physician caught sight of the deep ragged circle of missing tissue.

"He's lost muscle, and a bit of bone. It's going to hurt while it knits itself back together, but the wound to his side is still the most pressing matter. I need to tend to that first."

"Then let's get him back to the office so you can close these up. I'm done here," the little brunette informed her husband while grabbing a towel to dry her son before securing it around his waist.

"Take him from me, Esme. I need to change, but I'll be right in."

The matriarch gladly accepted the burden of her boy and quickly returned him to the well appointed medical room where Rose already had the table cleaned and waiting for him.

True to his word, Carlisle was only seconds behind and looking much more like himself in fresh clothes with his damp hair combed back.

"Alright, let's get down to work. Rose, please hand me some disinfectant soaked gauze, and see what you can do to clean up the bite on your brother's arm. We'll focus on his back last."

Father and daughter poked and prodded as they tried to purge the foreign venom from the soldier's ravaged body while Esme stood by ready to assist in any way she could. In no time at all, all visible traces of the viscous poison were cleared away and Jasper's wounds were dressed with the greatest care.

Stepping back, Carlisle gave a satisfied sigh.

"Now all we have left to do is to get some food in him and let his body take over. He should make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Esme whispered as she held her baby's hand. "How are you doing, Jasper?"

Inhaling deeply, the southerner filled his lungs and was relieved when they didn't object to the treatment.

"Better, Momma. Much better. Thank you, all."

"Rose, would you let Alice in. I want to keep Jasper here for a bit longer while we get some blood in him, but there's no reason he can't be fussed over in the meantime."

Before Rosalie's could get to the door, it flung open and a dark-haired streak shot into the room.

"Jazzy, are you okay? Is he really going to be alright, Daddy? Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she quizzed as she grabbed her reclining mate and hugged him tight, causing him to groan in pain.

"Easy, princess. Don't break him any further," the patriarch gently chided as he went about gathering his instruments.

"Oh!"

Alice released him, allowing Jasper to fall back against the table with a dull thud and a hiss of pain.

"I'll be good soon, hummingbird, but at the moment I'm real parched," the soldier informed his mate as he did his best to smile.

"Emmy has a bear tethered in the yard. We thought it best to drain him slowly so the blood will stay hot. Let me get you some."

With that, the pixie vanished and the angry roar of a distressed bear could be heard outside.

"Papa?" the youth called as he tried to sit up.

"Don't, Jasper. Lay back and just relax," Carlisle ordered while Esme raised the back of the padded table to support her son.

"Papa, about what I said."

"You said a good number of things."

"About the dance," he clarified, his voice getting smaller as he spoke. "It wasn't Alice's fault."

Esme looked from her ailing son up to her husband.

"We'll discuss that at a later date," Carlisle said while laying a soft hand on the lad's shoulder. "I don't want you worrying about anything right now."

"That's hard to do, sir. No offense."

"None taken," the elder answered with a smile as he ruffled his son's hair as Alice came bouncing back into the room with a mug in her hands.

"Drink it while it's fresh," she demanded while curling up on the table beside her husband and placing the cup against his lips.

Jasper took a sip, then quickly drained the rest of nourishing blood in a single gulp.

"He's going to need much more than that, but it's a good start," the doctor informed them.

"Here," Rose said as she took the mug from Alice. "Let me. You stay here and look after the hero of the hour. I'll get the refills."

As their daughter left the room, Carlisle caught Esme's eyes.

"Come, sweetheart. Let's give them some privacy. But Alice," he called, drawing his little girl's attention. "Keep in mind that Jasper has sustained some serious injuries. You have to be gentle with him, or you'll impede the healing process."

"I'll be careful, Daddy."

The elder nodded.

"Jasper, I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Once I see some improvement, we'll move you to your room where you'll be more comfortable."

"Thank you, sir," Jasper said as he cuddled with his mate and closed his eyes.

Slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders, Carlisle guided Esme towards the door.

"Dance? What dance?" she whispered too low for even the children to hear.

"I'll tell you about it outside. It's nothing for anyone to worry about."

* * *

 **AN:** This was not how I originally envisioned this going, but if you wait too long, the boys come up with their own ideas. I never wanted Jasper to be that badly hurt, and I certainly didn't want Marcellus to get away. It appears that he's more slippery than I imagined. Maybe one day he'll show his face again and then we can do him in. ;-)

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to get there. Thanks for your kind words and Carlisle-like patience. Y'all rock.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, I'm sorry, hummingbird, but I jest had ta tell 'im," Jasper said before taking another drink from his mug.

"What's there to be sorry about?" his tiny mate asked with a cheeriness that belied the seriousness of the situation. "We knew Daddy would find out eventually. He always does. Well just deal with it."

"I don't think yer gettin' how bad this is likely ta go."

"Sure I do, but it's not important. At least not right now. I'm just glad that you're feeling better, and that you're safe. I was afraid that I had lost you, Jazzy. Believe me, a sore fanny is nothing compared to that kind of pain."

"Hummingbird..."

"Shh. There's nothing to fret about. Now, drink that up so you'll heal quicker. Having you confined to bed while not being able to make proper use of that time is plain torture. You have to regain your strength so I can prove to you that there are no hard feelings...except maybe one," Alice said with a sly grin before leaning over to passionately kiss her mate.

"Okay, just so you know, _that_ was something I didn't need to hear. Ever," a voice from the doorway spoke up with slight disgust.

"Who asked you to come barging in on a private moment?" the soldier replied as he parted from his his wife and turned his attention to the intruder.

"Edward!" Alice yelled while a mixture of delight and relief lit up her face.

The pixieish girl slid off the bed and rushed to the door, nearly strangling her brother in a fierce hug.

"You're okay!"

"I won't be if you popped my head off," the mind reader grumbled, but happily returned the hug.

"Good to see you back in the land of the livin'," Jasper commented as he watched his brother extract himself from Alice's embrace before fully stepping into the room.

"I could say the same about you, but you look like shit."

"I'll be up to kickin' yer ass again in two shakes. Don't you go worryin' 'bout that," the southerner drawled while flashing a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes before his countenance turned more serious. "How's the healing going?"

"Slow, but good. My head stopped hurtin' so I guess the old brain unscrambled itself. That's always a plus."

"Heard your side and leg took a real beating."

"Yeah. That's still in the works, but comin' along as well as can be expected. Would be healing quicker if I had the ability to hunt on my own, but you know how that goes. At least the girls have been keeping me well supplied. Of course Em has been lending a hand now that his is back in commission."

"Tell me you at least gave as good as you got."

Jasper sat up a little straighter in bed as Alice wedged herself under his arm.

"You know I did," he said with a decisive nod. "I didn't get in the killing blow, but without the expert care that I get, it's going to take Marcellus a lot longer to piece himself back together."

"Think he'll show up again?"

"Like a bad penny," the southerner stated while a disgusted look play across his face.

"Damn," Edward remarked with a shake of his head.

"I never meant for my past to pop up and bite us all on the ass like this. I should have ... Never mind."

The mind reader shot his brother a puzzled look before quietly sighing.

"Just stop. This is no more your fault than it is mine. You live long enough, you're bound to cross paths with people you hope to never see again. I seriously doubt he came looking for you. It was nothing more than an unlucky twist of fate. He and his gang were passing through, caught your scent, and decided to push your buttons because they knew they could. Nothing more to it than that."

"That twist of faith put all of you in danger. Carlisle should kick me the hell out of here. As long as I call this my home, God only knows what can happen."

"Believe me, Jasper, we all have rivals, and we've all made at least a few enemies along the way. It could happen to any of us. You're not _that_ special. Besides, Carlisle isn't going to let you go anywhere."

"Well I think he's special," Alice chirped as she kissed her mate's cheek, causing him to lower his head in embarrassment.

"Jazz," Edward called, reclaiming the warrior's attention. "We're a family, and if he comes back, we'll defeat him as a family. He's not _your_ enemy anymore, he's _ours_."

Jasper sat still and silent as he stared over at the bronze-haired boy before finally nodding.

"And we'll hand him his ass if he dares to show his face around here again," the soldier declared. "I'll be thrilled to turn him into a pile of ash and then piss on it."

"That's the spirit," Edward praised before settling himself on the foot of the bed. "Can't tell you how glad I am to hear that you've finally realize you're still Carlisle's lieutenant. All that moping around was starting to get to me. Here they claim I'm the moody one, but you've got me beat by a mile."

"You knew he stripped my position?" Jasper asked as a frown creased his brow.

"Of course I knew. _Everybody_ knew, and we all knew that the demotion was horseshit."

Jasper stared at his brother, but left his question unspoken causing Edward to sigh.

"Not that I needed to, but I picked it up in dad's thoughts. He's been kicking himself this whole time. For an empath, you know you can be really thick when the mood suits you. Seriously, Jasper, you need to pay attention sometimes."

"Then why didn't you say something if you knew the truth?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. You were too bogged down in that pity party to bother listening to anyone. But I have to give you credit on one point, you sure know how to get his attention. Breaking restriction to go to a dance you were specifically forbidden to attend?" The boy shook his head. "That takes balls of steel, but it wasn't a smart move at all."

"Is it bad? Do you know?"

"It's not good, but I don't know how deep in the shit you really are. Mom and Dad have been talking...a lot. As you can imagine, Esme has been trying to plead your case, but from what I've been able to gather, she's not making much progress. Still, at least Carlisle hasn't decided what to do with the two of you yet, so there's always hope."

"The two of us? But I told him..."

Alice's hand lighted on his arm causing her mate to shift focus.

"You didn't go alone. You wouldn't have had any fun going alone. We're in this together."

"But, hummingbird, it really had nothing to do with you."

"As if," the mind reader said with a snort. "Are you going to try to get him to believe that you wanted to go to that dance for your own pleasure?" Edward glanced down and shook his head before he leveled his gaze on his brother's black eyes. "I think you're wrong. I don't think that brain of your has unscrambled after all. You're seriously damaged, Jasper."

"I told Carlisle that it was my decision. I wanted to go to spite him. I'm the one who wronged him. His vengeance should fall on me, and me alone."

"Vengeance?" The patriarch's first born scoffed again. "How long have you been a part of this family? And you think this is about retribution?"

"I disobeyed a direct order because I was angry, and in doing so I put his coven in jeopardy. It's only by the grace of God that you survived. He could have lost everything. He should want revenge. You all should."

"Against Marcellus. Maybe. But not you. You did everything you could to protect the family."

With a groan of frustration, Edward slipped off the bed and began to slowly pace. Stopping several feet from his convalescing brother, the boy raked his fingers through his messy locks then settled with a sigh.

"I shouldn't have to say this again, but I will. You're family, you mule headed fool. You're his son."

Jasper opened his mouth, but a violent shake of his brother's head caused him to snap it shut without a word.

"It doesn't matter if you share his venom or not. You _are_ a Cullen, and an extremely important one at that. He trusts your judgment and abilities enough to make you his second-in-command. He loves you, Jasper. Can you please let that rattle around in your empty head until it finally sinks in?"

"Daddy isn't angry, Jazzy," Alice injected while cupping her soldier's cheek and encouraging him to face her. "He's disappointed. He trusted us to follow the rules, but we decided that what we wanted was more important than doing as we were told. Knowing that we can so easily disregard his wishes has hurt him."

Edward quickly searched his sister's thoughts before grimacing.

"So he _has_ decided," he stated while giving his siblings a sympathetic look.

"He can still change his mind, and often does," Alice offered with a smile that shown with a confidence she really didn't feel. Once Carlisle's mind was made up in matters such as these, he tended to stick to his plan.

"At least he won't do anything until Jasper's completely healed, so you both should be safe for a while."

"Maybe," the petite teen said before biting her bottom lip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her mate asked with worry.

"I think it might be better if Daddy and I go take a walk sooner rather than later. Right now, with you being confined to bed, there's no risk of you getting into more trouble."

"No, hummingbird. I won't let you catch hell for this," the soldier stated, his voice raising a little louder in his panic.

"It's not your decision. It's Daddy's... And it's mine."

"Alice. No."

"Actually, I think Alice has an excellent idea," Edward remarked.

"Who asked you?" Jasper spat with a feral growl.

"Jasper," a calm, quiet voice called from the doorway. "Stop. Your brother hasn't done anything to earn that sort of response."

Carlisle's disapproval was clearly felt by the empath who immediately glanced away.

"Edward, I thought I told you to go to your room and try to rest. You think you're back to 100%, but my exam has already proven that's not the case. You suffered a great deal of trauma. You have to give your body more time to regain its strength."

"I just wanted to check on Jasper."

"I understand that, and now that you've accomplished that feat, it's time to let your brother have some peace and quiet."

The mind reader nodded as he sank his hands deep into his jean pockets.

"Feel better, Jazz. You too, Aly."

"I'm fine," the tiny brunette cheerfully said while trying to suppress the butterflies flittering around in her stomach.

As Edward ducked out the doorway, Jasper swallowed back his anxiety and looked to his coven leader.

"Papa, please reconsider."

"Reconsider what exactly, son?"

"We've already discussed that it wasn't Alice's idea to go to the dance. It was mine. She doesn't deserved to be punished like this."

Carlisle crossed his arms and glanced down at the floor in thought. Inhaling deeply, he raised his head and caught his little girl's eye.

"Princess, did you understand that you weren't allowed to go to that dance?"

"Papa," Jasper began, but a pointed look from his leader halted any further comment.

"I was speaking to Alice. Please, let her answer for herself," the patriarch stated in a soft rebuke.

The dark haired girl untangled herself from her mate and left the safety and comfort of the bed to face her father before responded with a clear, "Yes, Daddy."

"But you decided to attend anyway."

"Yes, sir."

"Were you coerced into going?"

"No."

"No threats were made? Jasper didn't force you, or browbeat you into accompanying him?"

"He would never do those things."

"Then it's safe to say that you disobeyed me of your own free will, knowing there would be stern consequences if your transgression was discovered?"

" _When_ it was discovered," Alice corrected before nodding in agreement.

A sad sigh escaped from the elder as he worried the bridge of his nose. Dropping his hand, he looked back at his precious baby girl.

"Then I don't believe there's any question in you being responsible for your own behavior."

The pixie lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"Please don't do this," Jasper implored. "Punish me, but don't blame my Alice."

"Your turn will come, but you have to accept that Alice wasn't innocent. You both played a part. Just like you could have said no when Alice encouraged you to distribute those copies of my credit card, she could have said no to you."

"I'm very persuasive," the soldier argued, causing his father to smile.

"A trait you both share. Now if you could only use that power on each other for good problems like this would cease to exist."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, pumpkin," Carlisle said in a soothing tone as he tipped his daughter's head up to gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. Rubbing his thumb along her cheek, he graced her with an expression of understanding and pure paternal love. "I'm proud of you for taking responsibility for your actions, and I think it may be a good idea for us to take that walk now."

"Papa!"

"Jasper," the doctor sternly scolded. "You need to understand something. When you're placed in charge of this family, it's inevitable that you'll have to make some hard decisions. Correcting those under you should never come easy or be taken lightly. The time may come when you'll have to take your mate in hand. Will you be up to that challenge? Answer honestly."

The soldier scrubbed his hands over his face. When he let them fall away, he stared directly into his leader's eyes.

"Yes. I've had to do it before. I can do it again if need be."

"And in the past, was it an easy decision?"

The youth shook his head.

"Not at all."

"But you did it because ignoring the behavior meant there could be a repeat and, in that moment, Alice's safety was the most important thing to you. You risked the possibility of her anger and rejection because you loved her enough to do what you knew was needed to keep her safe."

Closing his eyes, Jasper pushed back and let the pillow cradle his head.

"That's all I'm doing, son. I love both of you too much to allow you to disobey me over something this insignificant, because if I ignore your misbehavior now it will be easier for you to flaunt the rules next time. And that next time could be in a situation that _is_ a danger to the two of you or this family. I will protect my family at any cost, and I know you would do the same. You've proven that."

"Jazzy."

The southerner opened his onyx eyes and was met by his wife's cheery smile.

"It's okay," she said in a happy tone that had no place in such a dire conversation. "I earned this. I accept it."

"I don't want you paying for my sin."

"I'm not. I'm paying for mine."

"This feels all wrong," the soldier said with a groan.

"What we did was wrong. We knew how it would turn out in the end. It's not a great outcome, but it is the right one."

"I know, hummingbird, but..."

With a heavy sigh, Jasper bowed his head and closed his eyes while his shoulders fell in utter defeat. In a day of battles, this one hurt the worse.

Alice regarded her crestfallen mate for a few seconds before glancing up at her father. After receiving a barely noticeable nod from the patriarch, she returned to her husband's bedside and gently pushed the curtain of hair out of his face.

"I don't want you to feel bad," she said once she was staring into the inky depths of his eyes. "I had fun at the dance. I wanted to go and for us to have a good time. You made that possible. Sure we were wrong to go, but what's life without a few risks? I know I shouldn't say this with Daddy in the room, but I wouldn't change a thing about tonight."

A dark expression suddenly came across the pixie-ish girl as she chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Well, I would change having that Marcellus and his thugs coming around to spoil our evening and hurt you, but otherwise it was a nice night."

Jasper snorted and moved to turn away, but Alice quickly cupped his cheek in her hand and made him focus on her alone.

"Every moment I spent with you is priceless. I couldn't hope for anyone better to be my life companion. You're my soulmate. I know you want to protect me and sometimes, like now, just knowing that is enough."

The sadness in his eyes was enough to break her heart, but she offered him an encouraging smile before kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to go with Daddy while you work on getting better. Just like Edward and Emmy still need to rest, so do you. Once you're healed it will be your turn, and I'll have to be the one to let you go. That won't be any easier for me than it is for you, but it's something that has to happen. You know that. In your heart you know it. You're a born leader. You know what it takes to keep a rambunctious group like us in line. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

With venom tears glistening, the soldier swallowed hard then nodded before relinquishing his wife into the care of their father.

Taking her husband's hand, Alice gave it a squeeze then let go and returned to Carlisle's side.

"I'm ready to go," she quietly informed the patriarch.

Draping an arm over her shoulders, he gave his little girl a hug.

"The sun should be just coming up and I know the perfect place to enjoy that spectacle. Come on, Princess," he said as he aimed her towards the door before glancing back at his son. "And you are to stay in that bed until I say you can get up. Your mother will be in to check on you and bring more for you to drink. Behave yourself, do as the doctor orders, and you'll be back on your feet in a few more hours."

"Yes, sir, and I know I don't have a right to ask anything of you, but will you keep in mind who's really at fault while you...talk to Alice? It wasn't her pride that was hurt and led to her fall. She gets swept up in the moment as times and some of her silly ideas get her into trouble, but she's not one to disobey you."

"I know, son, and I can assure you that she'll be treated accordingly."

"I can be just as disobedient as the next person," Alice injected with a huff that caused Carlisle to chuckle.

"Then come on, my little hooligan. Let's see if we can come to some sort of understand that will change your criminal ways," the elder replied while giving her a swat that sent her scurrying out the door and down the hall.

"Papa."

Carlisle stopped at the doorway and gazed back at his troubled son.

"Please be careful with her."

"Jasper, she's just as precious to me as she is to you."

With that, the doctor departed, leaving a very worried soldier behind to contemplate his wife's near future as well as what awaited him in the not so distant.

* * *

"It's beautiful, Daddy," Alice declared as she sat on the rocky outcropping and leaned back against her father's chest watching the sky's multi-hued performance of the sun greeting the dawn. "It's a shame we don't get to see it more often."

"You just have to climb high enough to get above the cloud bank, sweetheart. It's always here if you take the time to look."

"I know, but we're usually busy getting ready for school or something. It's not easy to find time even when you pretty much have all the time in the world."

"There's time, sweetheart. You just have to prioritize, and decide what's the most important thing for you to do at any given time."

Carlisle felt his daughter inhale deeply then exhale in a slow, soft sigh.

"Like if it's more important to go to a dance or honor my punishment and stay home?"

"That can qualify as an important decision," he agreed in an non-judgemental tone.

"I made the wrong choice."

"Um hm."

"According to Jazzy's stories from when he was little, I guess this is the point where I should be out picking a switch," she said sadly as she glanced down at her lap.

The elder smiled and gently tussled her hair.

"I'm not sure a switching is called for in this instance, but I believe there should be some consequences for unruly behavior, don't you?"

A look of confusion came across Alice, and she shifted around to gaze at her father's face.

"I'm not getting a spanking?"

"I didn't say that," Carlisle clarified. "I'm just trying to decide what will make the most appropriate impression upon you. I know forever is a long time, and I don't want to have this happen again."

"Oh," the girl said while glancing away.

"I don't like to see you in pain. Pain I cause, or the pain your conscience inflicts upon you, and I can see that you're hurting right now."

"I should be hurting," she muttered. "I deserve it. I was bad."

"No," he corrected as he caught her chin and raised it so she could see the sincerity in his golden eyes. "You made a mistake."

"But I knew it was wrong to go to the dance, and I still decided to go. That's not a mistake, daddy. That's defiance. This _is_ bad."

Carlisle exhaled and glanced away while carefully choosing his words. Looking back at his little girl, he shook his head.

"You were naughty," he finally conceded. "But the guilt you feel proves that you aren't now and never have been _bad_. There is a difference, baby. You're going to have to trust me on that. I also agree with Jasper argument. There _were_ extenuating circumstances in this case."

"But, Daddy..."

He raised a finger to stop her protest.

"They don't exonerate you, but they still deserve to be taken into consideration."

The patriarch leveled his gaze upon his daughter and allowed a sternness to harden his eyes.

"I want you to think before you answer this question, young lady, and I want a truthful response. Would you have gone to that dance if Jasper hadn't suggested it?"

"I wanted to go," she immediately replied.

"Mary Alice, I didn't ask if you wanted to go. Now, search your heart and tell me if you would have gone on your own had there been no other influence."

After a long moment of reflection, the young girl shook her head and her father visibly relaxed.

"I didn't think so."

"But I still went."

"I know, baby, and we'll address that. Come with me," he said as he stood and dusted himself off before offered her his hand.

Slipping her hand into his, Alice felt a rush of nervousness flood her body and caught herself wishing she had Jasper and his very useful gift at her side.

Carlisle led her back down the mountain at a human's pace. He kept up a casual chatter aimed at distracting her, but the seer's mind was too sharply focused to be misled.

Stopping at a point deep in the forest, the patriarch claimed a seat on the remains of a huge ancient stump and drew his little girl to stand between his parted knees.

"Mary Alice Cullen, you are the most intriguing of my children, and at times the most exasperating."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Tucking a stray dark lock behind her ear, he gently grazed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"It's far easier to discipline your brothers. They'll try to defend their shortsightedness, but not you. You know when you're wrong and don't try to make excuses."

"Well, there was that car I accidentally charged to your account a few years ago. I tried hard to find a way out of that one."

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head as a smile lit up his eyes.

"You don't _usually_ make excuses then," he amended before taking a breath and allowing the seriousness nature of the transgression to dictate his expression.

"You and Jasper were made for each other. Two halves of the same whole. I have never know anybody who could make me feel so proud and so utterly disappointed at the same time. You both share a truly singular talent, and I'm not sure that I appreciate it. I don't want to correct you, baby, but you really aren't leaving me much choice."

The elder ran a hand through his hair and silently exhaled as he finally came to a decision.

"Princess, I can't allow your behavior to slide, not this time. However, I don't feel that harsh punishment is warranted. You know that you were wrong, and I trust you'll use better judgment should something of this nature occur again."

"Yes, sir. I will."

Staring into her eyes, the coven leader announced her sentence.

"Your grounding has been extended to a month and a half, restarting today."

Alice sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, but, much to Carlisle's relief, nodded in understanding.

"You'll be given extra chores to keep you busy and lessen the time you have to get into additional mischief."

"Yes, sir," she muttered softly as she looked down at the ground to await the final judgment that she knew was deserved, but dreaded it just the same.

Without another word, her father grasped her wrist and drew her easily across his lap. He made quick work of securing her against his hip, and after no more than a dozen stinging strokes had peppered her jean clad backside, Alice found herself lifted up into a fierce hug.

Blinking rapidly, she was shocked into silence as Carlisle placed her carefully back on her feet.

"I love you, baby. Now please give your old man a break and be on your best behavior for a least a little while."

"I don't... What just happened?" she finally verbalized while blinking again in confusion.

"Your punishment is being on restriction, and mind you, I will be keeping tabs on you. Any infraction, no matter how small, and I _will_ finish what I just started. Don't test me, Aly, because I'll give you my word, you won't be sitting for a very long time. Behave yourself and let's get to the end of these six weeks without further incident. Deal?"

"But what about Jazz?"

"That's really none of your concern."

"He is and this punishment won't..."

"Alice, hush and listen. Your husband's welfare is your only concern, not any correction he may be given. I said you are two parts of the same whole, and you are, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with you in the exact same manner. I will do what's in Jasper's best interest the same as I aim to do what's best for you."

She shook her head causing him to forcibly exhale in exasperation.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Daddy..."

"Yes or no. Have you learned your lesson, young lady?"

"Yes," she finally admitted after several moments of hesitation.

"Then, princess, we're done here."

When she continued to stare at him, Carlisle opened him arms and invited her back into his lap. Once she was curled up against him, he placed his cheek on top of her head and willed her to understand as he held her close.

"Pumpkin, do you really need for me to blister your fanny before you'll let this go?"

"I like being able to sit. I just don't want Jazz to suffer if I haven't. That wouldn't be fair, and I know he's not going to accept this for himself."

"You know I only discuss punishments with the offender."

"I offended," she reasoned.

"Yes you did, and now your slate is clear. You've atoned for the error in your judgment. Jasper will do the same."

"Being grounded for an extended amount of time is punishment to me, but..."

"Alice," Carlisle abruptly called in a stern tone while pushing her far enough away so she was focused directly on him. "How do you think Jasper feels right now? Do you think he's laying back in bed relaxing, or do you think he's sitting there fretting about what's happening to you?"

"He's worrying," she easily confirmed.

"And isn't that punishing to your mate? Knowing that you're in trouble because of some scheme he came up with?"

She glanced down, put a firm rap of his knuckle beneath her chin soon had her eyes fixated on his.

"I can strip his hide off and not cause the pain that he's experiencing right this instant. You know that's true. His punishment has already begun. When he's strong enough, I'll help him to deal with that pain and guilt. How I do that is between Jasper and myself, but rest assured that I'll be a lenient as possible. I know what he's already suffered. Besides, I believe we've _all_ suffered quite enough for one day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful."

"You weren't, baby, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I do. I just want things to be fair."

"They will be. I promise."

At his words, she softly sighed and then immediately seem brightened.

"I think once we're allowed out of the house again, I'll take Jazzy for a sunrise picnic. He'd really enjoy the view," she chirped with a grin that put the elder at ease.

"Without a doubt," he stated with an answering smile of his own. "But I don't think you'll have to wait that long. As long as you don't go off any further or stay out too long, we can just call it a morning hunt. After all, you are allowed to hunt," the elder added with a wink that sent his tiny daughter hugging his neck with all her might.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, princess. More than you can ever know."

* * *

 **AN:** Yep. That one went a little odd all of it's own accord. I just don't think Alice or Jasper really deserve a heavy hand after all they've been through. Alice almost lost Jasper. And Jasper... He got himself beaten up, and is suffering physically and mentally far more than Carlisle would care to see him suffer. Daddy Vamp was feeling generous and agreed with me, but neither of us known how well that's going to work for Jasper. Have to just wait and see how he reacts to a little love and understand from his coven leader.

Thanks for the wonderful comments. I love you guys. I've recently been told, by a member of the morality police, (not an admin, but they will report it to the admins) that I need to take one of my stories down. After careful consideration, and much grumbling on my part, I've decided against it because I don't think it's right to take away something that some of my readers have enjoyed. I also enjoy going back and reading the reviews when I need to little boost. So, like with Jasper in this one, we'll just have to see how things play out, and hope for the best. Thanks again, folks. Y'all rock.

Oh, and Spawn, no it's not too early. You must have known I was on vacation again this week. ;-)

Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Several days passed and life in the Cullen house had returned to semi-normal. The family was now on high alert and regular hunts turned into patrols of their territory as they search for any sign of Marcellus' return. Emmett had mended and quickly reverted to his easy going, playful self. Jasper and Edward had also been deemed healed and healthy by their father even though both sported a few new scars as reminders of their dangerous encounters with the nomad. New precautions were taken, but overall peace once again reigned supreme over Clan Cullen. ... At least among most of the family.

Jasper slammed his algebra book shut with a loud thud, startling his wife enough to cause her to nearly bounce off the bed.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Who's doing what?" she asked as she closed the fashion magazine she had been thumbing through.

"Carlisle. Why hasn't he called me to his study? What's he waiting for?"

"I told you what he said about your punishment having already started. The waiting is probably just part of it. Waiting is always the worse part anyway. You know that," Alice offered in explanation.

"It's not like him to be cruel, but this has gone on beyond the point of being intolerable."

"You could always go talk to him on your own."

"You want me to ask for it?" he asked in mild shock.

"I wouldn't put it like that. Just go talk to him. What's the harm in just talking?"

"What if I piss him off?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not scared of Daddy, are you?"

"Of course not," the soldier answered with indignation.

"Then go on. Right now, he's down stairs watching a movie with Emmett. Chances are he would be happy to be rescued from it. It's really not a very good movie."

"But what if..."

Alice hopped off the bed and was by his side at the desk before he could finish his thought.

"He takes it hard when he has to discipline you, and after your injuries he's being overly cautious. You're his second-in-command. If you want to be put out of your misery, you're going to have to step up and say something. I already know that you will, and it's going to be alright...eventually."

"You know being married to a fortune teller has as many disadvantages as it does good points."

The tiny girl smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I hate to see you in pain, but I do love seeing your cute naked butt wiggling in the air," she chirped, making him groan with embarrassment.

"Seriously, Jazzy. There's no point in letting yourself suffer any longer. I know you'll feel better once it's over. That's the only reason I can stand to let you go in the first place. It's what you need. Go talk to Daddy."

The southerner stared at his wife for a few more seconds then gave an abbreviated nod that made her smile brighten further.

"Alright, Major. Get to it," Alice said as she hauled him up from his chair and started him towards the door with a light swat on the backside. "Your commander awaits."

"I thought she just smacked me," he replied as he looked back over his shoulder.

His mate giggled and shook her head.

"The commander-in-chief is downstairs waiting for you to report in."

"Ah. Well that's a horse of a different color," Jasper answered before a sadness swept through him. The youth drew a slow breath as he tried to calm himself, but discovered his body becoming rigid and reluctant to move instead.

Alice approached him and placed a loving hand on his arm.

"It's all good, Jazzy. I swear it is. It's natural to be nervous, but it's still just Daddy. He's not going to actually hurt you."

"I know, hummingbird. It's just that ...well, I really screwed up," he said while bowing his head. "I was acting like a child who didn't get his way. I had a tantrum that resulted in everybody being put in danger because I wasn't here to deal with a problem from my past. How can I ever expect to atone for that?"

"I think you already have. You came to the rescue. You fought off Marcellus and we're all safe now because of you."

"See, that's the problem."

The pixieish girl looked confused as she cocked her head to the side, but said nothing.

Running a hand through his blond locks, Jasper sighed.

"I'll be surprised if Papa doesn't say the exact same thing that you just did, but it doesn't work that way. I'm the reason that Marcellus came here in the first place. If it wasn't for me..."

"Shh." Alice placed a finger to her husband's lips, then shook her head. "Sometimes, Major Whitlock, you think too much and that always ends up with you thinking too little of yourself. Daddy will sort it out for you, but you have to let him. Being mad at yourself doesn't help, so you're going to have to stop that."

The soldier rolled his eyes.

"You say that as if it's as easy as falling off a log."

"I didn't say it would be easy, but it's something you have to do, and you know he'll help."

"With a spanking," Jasper replied with a grimace. "And that's not enough to make up for all the trouble my bullheadedness has caused. Not nearly enough."

"With his forgiveness."

Jasper huffed.

"No one blames you for Marcellus. None of us, and certainly not Carlisle. You _are_ in trouble, but it's for the same thing that I was in trouble for. Disobeying and going to the dance when we knew we shouldn't. We went and did something we weren't supposed to do. Not the first time that's happened, and I doubt it will be the last," she said with a little smirk. "This time we got caught, and when we get caught..." Alice shrugged. "That's really all there is to it. The rest of your troubles are in your head, and talking can get them gone. Daddy's a very good listener and problem solver. Give him a chance."

The southerner sighed as his shoulders dropped under the heavy weight of his guilt.

"It's going to be okay." she reminded him while brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know. I just wish I had your faith because that's something I seem to have very little of right now."

* * *

"Oh good. Jasper," Carlisle called as he scooted over on the couch to make room. "Come join us. Emmett is enlightening me to the joys of teen slasher films, but I fear that the intrigue still eludes me."

"Um. Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. In private. There's an important matter that I believe we still need to discuss."

Carlisle could feel a nervous energy emanating from the empath and immediately knew what was on the boy's mind.

"Of course, son," he answered, already feeling a tinge of regret for what was going to have to happen. "Would you like to go upstairs, or maybe take a little walk and get some fresh air?"

"I think I would like to get out of the house for a bit if it's all the same to you."

"I see no problem in that," the elder said as he extracted himself from his seat.

"Aw, Pops. You're going to miss the best part."

"You can fill me in on the highlights, Em. Your brother needs me right now," Carlisle replied while giving his bruin boy a pat on the shoulder. "And if your mother asks, tell her that Jasper and I have stepped out, but we shouldn't be very long."

"Alright, but just so you know, getting the action scenes second hand is not the same as seeing it with your own eyes. You're really missing out."

"I'm sure you're descriptiveness will make it come to life for me just the same," he assured the bulky boy before motioning with his head towards the door. "Come, Jasper. It's a beautiful day, and you really have been cooped up in the house for far too long."

"Yes, sir," the youth replied as he headed out the front door with his father trailing behind.

The pair walked down the driveway at a leisurely pace, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Is there some place you prefer to go?" the patriarch finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really."

"Then may I suggest the ridge where I took Alice? It's a pretty and fairly peaceful area where we won't be disturbed."

Jasper nodded.

"It's as good a place as any."

The hike up the mountain took far less time than the elder would have liked, but soon they were standing in the sunshine enjoying the expansive view. Unlike his mate, Jasper took only a brief glance around before sinking his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and dropping his gaze to his feet.

"I didn't act the way your second should," the teen mumbled softly as a breeze caused his messy golden waves to flutter around his face.

"No, you really didn't," the patriarch agreed while gazing down at the river far below. "I was disappointed with your actions, Jasper, and I hate feeling that way. You've always made me proud, so seeing this side of you was disheartening to say the least."

"I disappointed myself," the Major admitted. "What I did... Those were the actions of a spoiled brat."

Carlisle turned away from the ledge and wandered toward a nearby pine. Resting his back against its rough trunk, he fixed his gaze on his son as he folded his arms over his chest.

"When I've had to correct you in the past, I've never once given a second thought to whether or not you would obey me. You always have, Jasper. Like everyone else, you make mistakes, but you're quick to own up to them and accept the consequences. You have an exceptional moral compass that I've come to rely upon. Sadly, this time it's failed us both."

"I don't have an excuse," the youth admitted without looking up.

"I know you don't, and I don't expect one. What I expect is for you to be better than this."

Jasper raised his eyes to meet his father's, but was at a loss of what to say.

"Son, when I put you on restriction, you will abide by that restriction regardless of if you agreed with my reasons or not. I'm not going to entertain another bout of flagrant disobedience. Not like this. Not ever again. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle studied him for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure you've already realized by now that you're grounded along with Alice for six weeks. You _will_ be on your best behavior, because I won't hesitate to bring you back in line should you decide to misbehave. I'm warning you now, do _not_ test me. Neither of us will appreciate the results. And should you decide to sneak off again... God help you, Jasper."

The southerner closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he spoke, his voice was low and colored with the soft southern drawl that Carlisle had learned long ago to be indicative of a nervous lad.

"Sah, ah hav' no intent in breakin' restriction, but can't God help me anyhow?"

The patriarch tilted his head slightly and raised a questioning brow.

"You don't think you deserve to be punished?"

Jasper closed his eyes and blew out a frustrated exhalation.

"That didn't come out right," he growled mainly to himself before addressing his father. "Ah do deserve it. It's that ah deserve mor than yer willin' ta give."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as the sun broke through the clouds and shone a spotlight on his headstrong boy.

"Jasper, come here."

The youth quickly closed the distance to stand in front of his father. Stopping within an arm's length from his coven leader, the proud soldier uncharacteristically kept his eyes trained on the rocky ground at his feet.

"Eyes up, soldier."

Swallowing hard, Jasper raised his head and subconsciously squared his stance. Coming to attention with his hands clasped behind his back, he diligently met his father's gaze.

"Son, what are you being chastised for?"

"I behaved like a child when I thought I'd been replaced."

"You could never be replaced. You know that?"

"Yes, Papa. I realize that now."

Carlisle nodded before softly encouraging the soldier to continue.

"I went against orders confinin' me ta quarters so as ah could take my wife ta a dance that we were forbidden ta attend. I led her astray even though ah knew there was a right good chance that we'd git caught, and the cost of that happenin' would be sky high."

"And still you decided that it was a risk worth taking."

"Ah took the risk 'cause I was a fool. I knew it would make her happy, but the real reason's 'cause I was angry wit ya. Ah did it outta spite."

"You risked your mate's welfare in this little power play of yours."

"Ah did," Jasper solemnly admitted with a nod. "And ah put the safety of the rest of ma family at risk by not bein' here ta defend 'em."

Carlisle considered the confession for several seconds before clearing his throat.

"You're not now, nor have you ever been, a fool, Jasper, but that was a foolish gamble that you decided to take — for Alice as well as yourself."

The empath bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to cause venom to leak onto his tongue. It hurt to have his leader confirm that he had caused his mate pain, but it was no more than he deserved.

"Son, stop. You took that risk, but so did Alice. When she and I talked, I asked her if she would have gone to the dance if you hadn't suggested it. I'm not trying to make you feel worse, but she admitted that she wouldn't have, and I'm inclined to believe her. So you certainly did influence her decision, but it was still her decision to make. She could have said no. Mary Alice was just as responsible for violating her grounding as you were, especially since she had already asked me several times about letting her off for that one specific evening. I had seriously considered giving in, but in the end, I'm glad that I didn't."

Jasper lowered his gaze and sighed.

"It wasn't Alice's fault. She needn't be ..."

He grew still while trying to rein in the regret that threatened to consume him.

"Yes, she did. Your mate, much like you, knew that she was wrong. The consequences for that misbehavior helped redeem her, and unless I'm terribly mistaken, you've come to me for the same reason. You seek redemption, don't you Jasper?"

"Ah want it ta be over 'n done wit," the Texan drawled.

Carlisle looked the lad over then crooked a finger while pushing off from the tree. Leading the way down the mountain path, he soon stopped near the remains of a huge fir and turned to find Jasper on his heels.

Taking a step back, he quietly exhaled.

"Jasper, as my second, I expect you to set a proper example for the others to follow. When you break the rules, you should abide by my decision to reprimand you with some sense of grace. Instead, this time you decided that it was somehow to your benefit to defy me. I can't have that."

"No, sah. Ya can't."

"And because you're my second-in-command, I'm afraid that I'm forced to be sterner with you than I would be with the others. While you and Alice committed the same offense, you'll be punished more severely."

Carlisle suddenly found himself feeling unduly anxious, but noted how the tension seemed to drain from his son's taunt muscles. As Jasper took a deep breath, the nervous energy dissipated, leaving even the elder blond relaxed and at ease.

Shaking his head, the doctor chuckled.

"Major, only you would find the idea of a thorough tanning relaxing."

"Ah need ta be accountable fer what happen. Marcellus could 'ave..."

"This has nothing to do with the nomads," Carlisle quickly clarified. "I noticed that your confession included placing our family at risk. That, son, was not of your doing."

"If it hadn't been fer me, he wouldn't 'ave come."

"You don't know that. This isn't the first time we've had to deal with nomads crossing through our territory. Most continue on without incident, but we've had our share of run ins with those who envy what we have."

"It's not what we've got that has him tied up in knots. He wants me. He wants me dead so he can run back ta Maria with news of ma demise. He thinks it will win her favor. Ta that end, he'll destroy anyone in his way."

"He can try, but now we're ready for him. He won't catch us off guard again."

"But ya shouldn't hafta live lookin' over yer shoulder all the time. That's my fault."

"No, it's Marcellus' fault, and should he come back, we will take care of him. I don't relish the thought of having to kill him, but we'll do what we must to protect ourselves and each other."

"If it weren't fer me..."

"Stop. If it wasn't for you, Emmett and I may have been far more seriously injured. Frankly, you and the girls saved the day. You risked your life to save ours. Does that count for nothing with you?"

"It wasn't enough. I wasn't able ta kill him," Jasper said as his proud head bowed in misery.

Carlisle caught his son's chin and lifted his head to stare into ebony eyes.

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing. Alive, he serves as a warning to others who might decide to challenge us. His companions have perished, and he was forced to turn tail and run or share their fate."

"It ain't how he'll tell it."

"That dosn't matter. He knows the truth, and it will show. In his face. In his scars."

"Like these?" the boy spat as he exposed his neck and a shoulder riddled with scars from his previous hard lived life. "All that proves is that ya survived."

"How many others would be willing to follow him back here knowing that he barely escaped with his life? Yes, they may see a survivor, but they see a lone one. The odds are not in his favor, son. They're in ours, and that is because of you."

Jasper sighed and turned away, but a snap of the patriarch's fingers reclaimed his attention.

"I mean it, Jasper. You know him. You trained him. You may not be able to manipulate him because of his gift, but you can still defeat him, and you have the rest of us to help should the need arise. He's only one man. There's seven of us. He doesn't stand a chance."

Carlisle could see that his soldier was not convinced, but sighed inwardly in relief when the boy nodded and let the subject drop, at least for the time being.

"Now, Major, just so I know we're on the same page, what are you being chastised for?"

"Going against my grounding and leadin' ma Alice stray jest ta go ta some stupid dance 'cause I was in a snit."

"Anything else?"

"Being in the snit in the first place?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before giving a faint nod.

"I think your attitude all along probably did warrant some intervention. Maybe if I hadn't let it go on as long as I did you may not have broken restriction. Looks like I'm partly to blame, but your...'snit' was all your doing, so yes, I'll accept that." Carlisle cleared his throat before asking, "Is that all?"

Jasper was quiet for several seconds as he stared into his leader's eyes. Finally he exhaled softly and nodded.

"Ah think so, sah."

"So do I, son," the elder said before giving the youth's shoulder a squeeze and patting him on the back.

"Alright, let's take care of this unfortunate business. Grounded for six weeks. Alice may be allowed a slight reprieve here and there based on her behavior, but you will not have that option. You will serve the full six weeks. School, home, or hunting. That's it."

"Yesh, sah."

"Extra chores and the very best behavior you have to offer."

The soldier nodded.

"Jasper, that doesn't mean just with your mother and me. I know being stuck in the house makes this difficult, but there's to be no arguing or being sullen with your siblings. When I say you _will_ be on your _best_ behavior, I mean it. I don't want to hear a single complaint, from anyone."

"I understand."

"Then there's only one more point to address," Carlisle said as he motioned for Jasper to approach the huge moss covered stump. "Son, please lower your jeans, turn around, and place your hands down flat."

The southerner was slow to comply. Instead he stared at his coven leader for a few moments before calmly pointing out a flaw in the elder's demand.

"Sah, if I may? I was disrespectful and defiant. I disregarded a direct order fer no good reason other than bein' angry with ya fer hurtin' ma pride. While yer hand is plenty hard, that level of insubordination deserves a stronger deterrent. In yer shoes..."

The physician held up a hand to stop the boy.

"When have you or any of your siblings been allowed a say in your discipline?"

"But, Sah."

Carlisle shook his head.

"I am the disciplinarian here. The decision is mine and mine alone, and arguing the point isn't going to change anything. If I feel the need to increase your punishment, you'll just find yourself under house arrest longer."

Jasper opened his mouth, but his father's expression quickly shut it without further comment.

"That's better," the elder blond said. "Now, please do as you're told. I would really hate to have you moping around the house alone while Alice is out at the mall completely unsupervised. Someone needs to help protect my credit card."

The soldier glanced down, then easily unfastened his jeans and slid them down his legs. Swallowing his pride, the youth bent over and held his breath as he closed his eyes to wait for hell to rain down upon him.

A sudden wave of nervous energy swept through the forest sending the creatures scurry for cover.

Carlisle glanced up as a flock of songbirds abandoned their roost in a swirl of feathers and shrieks. In the distance, a bull elk bugled in alarm, while nearby a black-tailed deer grunted and crashed through the underbrush.

Looking back to his empathic boy, the patriarch shook his head.

"Nothing but a relaxing tanning. Remember?" he said with a soft smile.

"That's when it was still in theory. Needin' it sure ain't the same a wantin' it."

The doctor stifled a chuckle as he stepped up to his southern son's left side and placed his hand gently on the youth's back.

"Take a couple of breaths and try to center yourself, Jasper. At the rate you're going, there won't be any game in these woods for weeks."

"I'm powerful sorry, sah."

"There's no need for apologies. Just calm yourself. I don't blame you for being anxious. This _will_ hurt, son, but try to remember that you're you're safe with me."

Jasper laid his head against his arm as he willed himself to be calm. It took more effort than it normally would, but eventually he locked down on his emotions and Carlisle no longer felt jittery himself.

"That's much better," the patriarch said before drawing a quieting breath of his own. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but I have to make sure that you think twice, if not three times, before defying me again. That trait is bad in any of my children, but so much worse in my lieutenant."

As he spoke, Carlisle carefully rolled up his shirt sleeves before wrapping his left arm firmly around Jasper's waist and drawing him tightly against his hip.

"That sort of behavior is never acceptable," he softly scolded before bringing his hand down on the boy's right cheek with a resounding crack. "And is so far beneath you that I couldn't even imagine you acting that way."

A second stroke mirroring the first landed on the opposite haunch and drove Jasper up on his toes.

In no time at all, the elder eased into a steady rhythm of stinging swats that quickly set his son's rump ablaze.

"Jasper Monroe, I don't believe I have ever been more disappointed in anyone's behavior," Carlisle said as he increased his tempo to quickly pepper his target. "I know you were hurt, but that doesn't give you free rein to act out. You should have come to talk to me. I would have gladly tried to find a way to help you deal with your anger."

Jasper hissed as a particularly hard stroke caught the previously untouched under curve of his burning rear.

"Why are you my second-in-command, Jasper?"

Ducking his head further, the boy shook it before digging his nails into the decaying wood. He knew his father would want a verbal answer, but didn't trust his voice as he fought to remain stoic under fire. Inhaling deeply, he held his breath in an attempt remain silent.

"Son? I ask you a question."

The soldier bit the inside of his cheek and grunted as Carlisle punctuated his words with with a sharp smack to the back of the empath's thigh.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Again, the youth shook his head.

"Then I suggest you answer me, young man."

The patriarch raised his hand to apply it again to his lock jawed son, but paused mid-stroke as Jasper muttered, "I don't know."

"Then let me tell you," the elder replied as he released his hold around the boy's waist and placed his hand on Jasper's lower back. "It's because I've always trusted you. I trusted you to make wise decisions and keep our family safe."

The air was expelled from the youth's lungs in a drawn out sigh.

"Now," Carlisle continued while reaching for his son's shoulder and pulling him up and around to look at him. "Do you know why you're _still_ my second?"

Jasper bit his bottom lip and slowly shook his head before glancing down at his feet.

"Because I still trust you."

"Ya shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I put myself first. A real leader don't eva do that. I put ma own selfish desires before everyone, even mah Alice."

The elder was quiet for a few moments as he let the boy's own words exact a harsher punishment than he ever could.

Finally, Carlisle nodded.

"That you did, son, but I trust you just the same. I have faith in you, because even when you were angry with me, you came to the defense of your family. You _are_ a leader, Jasper, and a damn fine one. You got a little side tracked this time, but I _know_ that will never happen again."

As his coven leader motioned for him to turn back around, Jasper moved to obey and caught a glimpse of the doctor's nimble fingers unfastening his belt buckle.

Leaning down, the empath stretched across the stump and grasped the far edge. The expanse of the ancient tree brought the soldier up on his toes causing the target area to tighten. Gritting his teeth, he held his breath and prepared for the worse.

"Major, I want you to count."

He hadn't prepared for that.

Swallowing hard, he exhaled.

"Sah?"

"You are required to count these strokes."

The southerner's brow knitted in confusion. Carlisle had rarely made such requests and the boy found it oddly frustrating, but he had no choice but to comply.

"Yes, Sah," he answered dutifully while turning his head to lay his cheek against the hard ragged surface of the stump.

Doubling the belt up in his hand, the elder closed his eyes as he prayed for strength to see this through to the end. His soldier needed this. He needed his father to be strong enough to pull him out of the mire of his misery, and that was exactly what Carlisle aimed to do.

The strap of leather was no more than a dark blur as it descended to land with a loud crack on the boy's thinly covered backside.

Jasper stiffened and sucked in a deep breath while his body processed the intense pain.

"My count, son," Carlisle reminded him.

"Sorry, Sah. One," he finally called out before a second strike took his breath away.

"Two!"

By the third stroke he was panting for air, while the fourth count came out in a low hiss from between gritted teeth.

"Breathe, Jasper. You're doing well, but you need to breathe."

The soldier hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until that very moment.

The patriarch placed his hand on the boy's lower back in a gesture meant to offer comfort as much as it was used to hold him in place. He felt his son's body shudder under his touch and nearly let the belt slip from his hand. Instead, Carlisle reminded himself that this whipping was for Jasper's own good and snapped the coiled strap against the weight bearing edge of the youth's rump where he would feel its effects for some time to come.

The major yelped before catching himself and loudly offering, "FIVE! Five, Papa! Five."

The sixth stroke raised an angry welt across the top of both thighs and nearly caused Jasper to break position. Instead, he jerked his knee hard enough into the old stump to send a chunk of dead wood flying.

Snorting rapidly like an enraged bull, the empath gasped, "Six" before slumping against the remains of the aged tree.

Another snap of the belt against the tender under curve caught him off guard and was greeted with a yowl of surprise and pain.

Just as the youth was beginning to question how much more he could take, the belt slithered through his father's fingers and coiled up on the ground near his feet.

"The count, Jasper," Carlisle calmly requested.

The Major squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the rotting wood to keep his hands away from his throbbing behind while nearly choking on the defensive venom that flooded his mouth.

"Jasper, please."

Loudly clearing his throat, the youth answered in a shaky voice.

"Seven."

"Do you know why you received seven strokes?"

His son sharply shook his head.

Moving his hand up the boy's back to offer his gentle touch between his shoulders, the elder crouched and looked up into the pain and guilt riddled face.

"Because that's how many people you let down. When you disobey me, it doesn't just hurt me. It hurts the entire family."

Onyx eyes glistened with withheld venom tears before closing again, but as his father's touch grazed his cheek, he opened them.

"We rely on each other, and I know your siblings look up to you. You are a leader, Jasper and the most powerful tool you have in that capacity is the example you set. Is this the behavior that you want emulated? Is this where you want your brothers and sister to wind up on day? And I shouldn't have to mention the effect your behavior has on your mother. She's been terrified about what I was going to do to you, and now I'll be lucky if she speaks to me for at least a week. Were it possible for her to be physically ill, she would be from worry alone."

A single tear rolled down his face and soaked into the dead wood.

"You have to stop and think about the far reaching effects of anything you do. You're a part of a family. Not a coven. A family. And as the oldest, the others look up to you. Oh, I know it doesn't seem that way at times, but it's true. They have a great deal of respect for you, so let me ask you this. Do you feel worthy of that respect right now?"

It took a few moments for Jasper to find his voice, but when he did he responded with a whispered, "No."

"Then what do you think we need to do about that?"

Jasper sniffled then swallowed hard.

"I need ta do better. Nuthin' like this will ever happen again."

Carlisle raised a brow and cocked his head as if studying the boy before giving a satisfied nod.

"See to it that it doesn't, Jasper."

"Ya have ma word, Sah."

"That's good enough for me," the patriarch said with a smile.

Patting his son's back, he stood and encouraged Jasper to do the same.

"You can pull those back up," he instructed with a nod to the jeans tangled at the soldier's ankles. "I think we're done here."

Picking up his belt, Carlisle took his time securing it around his waist in an attempt to give his son a touch of much appreciated privacy.

Grimacing, Jasper ran his hands over his welted hide then rubbed vigorously in an attempt to alleviated the lingering sting. The throbbing ache would last awhile longer, but at least the burning sting was beginning to subside until the rough denim scrapped over the raised welts.

"Son of a..."

Carlisle turned and shot his boy a pointed look.

"Sorry, sir. It's just that it hurts."

"And this comes as a surprise to you?"

The Major shook his head.

"No, sir. I guess I just wasn't prepared for it."

"No one ever is," the leader said before exhaling softly. "Your transgressions are completely forgiven, though mind your manners over the next six weeks. I would rather not have to make good on my promise."

"I don't particularly care for that idea either, sir. No offense."

"None taken," the elder smiled then cleared his throat. "So, are we friends again?"

"You have a strange way of making friends, Papa, but yeah. We are."

Carlisle chuckled before pulling Jasper into a hug which the youth gratefully returned.

Pulling back, the doctor brushed his son's hair back then caught his face between his palms and held him fast.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again. I don't know that I could survive round two."

"Oh, I know my butt couldn't. Not at all. I'll call myself lucky if I can sit still in class over this next week."

"It won't be that bad, but I needed this to be a lesson that you won't forget."

"I won't. Even if I still had a faulty human memory, I wouldn't be forgetting this. No, sir."

There was such honesty and resolve in the boy's tone that Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

Hugging him tightly again, the elder whispered, "I'm so proud of you" before ruffling his son's hair and releasing him.

Jasper took a step back and sunk his hands in his pockets while lowering his gaze.

"You shouldn't be."

The patriarch chucked him beneath the jaw to get him to raise his head and peered into his eyes.

"Yes, I should be. You made a tactical error, but you learn from your mistakes. It might take a little time to get there, but eventually you do. You're a good man, Jasper. Don't ever forget that."

Tears coated the soldier's eyes, but he blinked them away before they could fall.

"Now, lets get you back home," Carlisle said as he patted his boy's shoulder. "Your mother probably thinks I've killed you. Let's go reassure her that you're alive and reasonably well."

"I guess limping into the yard wouldn't be a good idea," the Major said with a rare teasing smile.

"You want to limp, boy? Come here and let me offer you a little help in making that look authentic," he called as he crooked a finger while freeing his belt buckle.

"Thank you kindly for the offer, Papa, but I think I have my technique down just fine," Jasper said as he hopped just out of reach.

"No, I think it needs some work. If your mother is going to be mad, we might as well go all out and make the most of it."

"I'm good. I'm good. I swear. I'm good," Jasper cried as he took off running down the path back towards home, leaving his father chuckling to himself.

"Yes, you are, Jasper. Some times you forget it, but you are good," the coven leader said before following in his son's wake.

* * *

 **AN:** It still needs some proofing so I'll try to get it polished up this evening. Just wanted to get something out there so I could wish everyone a Happy St Joseph's Day since I missed St Pat's. .. Well, heck. Happy days anyway.

Thinking about just doing a little wrap up and calling this one done. What do y'all think? Is there anything I'm still missing? I'm not sure that Marcellus is ready to take on the Cullens just yet, so I may save him for when I need another idea.

Thanks so much for the comments and reviews. They really mean the world. Love you guys.


End file.
